Renew Life of Paradox
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: During the climax of Fourth Shinobi War, a sudden power surge causes Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong.(I created this story, I asked Kage Bijuu do it for me ages ago but now I am writing it)
1. From one time to another

Sleepless D: I had this story idea and didn't have time, I passed it over to Kage Bijuu. This is originally mine, but I took it back after he deleted it and believe I can do better since he went overboard with crossovers. I hope you enjoy my version. Peace out.

* * *

The climax of the war is coming to an end. Nearly the entire world is trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, only Team 7, Madara, Black Zetsu and the other White Zetsu copies remain unaffected. Black Zetsu has already acted against Madara and is pumping him full of chakra. Naruto and Sasuke tried to seal Madara, but they were caught by the sudden hair which grew from Madara's increasing, physical form. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, seeing that if this continues.

Naruto and Sasuke look in shock, feeling the extreme horrifying power levels increasing rapidly. They watch as Madara expands rapidly and Black Zetsu smirks as he begins to surround Madara. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, nodding and reach out, brushing their palms onto Black Zetsu. They soon focus chakra. Sasuke and Naruto suddenly vanish, along with Black Zetsu.

Naruto appears in the distance, holding onto a black form which seems to screech in pain and horror. Sasuke appears on the other side, holding the same thing and it does the same thing. **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? MOTHER! NO!"** Black Zetsu screeches.

Naruto looks round, seeing Madara increase in size and suddenly buckles, but the area around Naruto buckles as well and several other areas buckle. Naruto quickly jumps back, taking Black Zetsu and see the space he was on vaporise. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, feeling the area he was in not existing at all, he could feel nature at the moment, and that area just didn't exist for an instance.

'Naruto…' A voice in his head echoes, making Naruto look round, recognising the voice and he could feel space break down. His eyes look at Madara, seeing him both grow and combust, making him nervous.

"Move!" Naruto yells, seeing Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke run. Naruto quickly vanishes, feeling something in his heart twinge and reappears at the base of the tree. He looks round, seeing spots of the world vanish from existence, in sudden flashes of light. His eyes scan and he soon sees where the voice came from, seeing several people being wrapped round and his eyes catch the sight of a beautiful, fair skinned girl with dark indigo hair and her eyes showing the sign of the Rinnegan. He recognises her as Hinata being entwined by the tranches. However, he sees the area round her buckle and panic arises.

'Naruto…help…' He hears in his head, hearing Hinata's voice and fear clear Naruto vanishes once again, appearing near Hinata and rushes to her, his arms outstretched and aims to grab Hinata and take her away before the space round her vanishes. Naruto flashes yellow and the space round Hinata flashes white and in an instance, the world seemed to not exist in that part of the world, but the wind meets it and it exists once again. Naruto lands nearby, his eyes wide as he looks down at his arms, or at least where his arms should be. Nothing exists there anymore, he looks down, seeing most of his right arm and the entire left arm and shoulder not exist there anymore. He felt nothing, it felt like they were never there to begin with, but his eyes are wide as he looks back, seeing where Hinata was, or wasn't anymore. Naruto falls to his knees, shock soon coming over his body and his mind shutting down. "HINATA!" Naruto roars, loud enough for the world to hear before he falls face down and lays there, his chakra soon vanishing from his body.

Xxxxx

Hinata floats in the middle of nothingness, unaware of what happened since her eyes were closed shut. She stays like that for a few seconds before she opens her eyes, her eyes still with the Rinnegan becoming confused and scared since nothing was around her but a few specks of dirt, rocks and part of the wood/paper substance she was wrapped in, floating aimlessly in a plane of white existence.

She looks around, seeing more rocks and dirt, like they were taken with her to nowhere. 'Where am I?' Hinata wonders to herself, feeling like an eternity passes with each second, floating in nothingness which scares her even more as she looks around for any sign of life, but only finds more dirt and rocks, even seeing a kunai floating in nothingness.

She looks behind her, feeling glad when she sees a glowing hand which she knew was Naruto's. She turns even more, but looks in horror, seeing that it was a severed arm. She screams in shock, horror and pain from the thought of Naruto being in pain. The world around her shakes violently because of it, soon seeing Naruto's left arm and part of his shoulders and rib cage. She knew it was Naruto because of the chakra cloak surrounding it, making her scared and worried, feeling like she just killed Naruto for him trying to save her. Tears run down her face and soon float in nothingness as she holds herself and cries for an eternity that seems to last a second.

She soon notices something that looks like a white rip in the space, it's hard to see, but she can tell that it isn't natural. Something catches her eye; she looks, seeing some light form in a world or white light, making it confusing and unsure why she could see it. What is going on? Is Naruto alright? Is he still alive? Where's the war? What is this light? Am I to die here? These things were going through her mind.

The light looks at her, she doesn't know how she could tell, but she knew. _**"Anomaly...you should not be here."**_ The light says in a scary deep, soothing, echo like voice.

"W-Where am I!? W-What h-happened to Naruto!?" Hinata yells, tears running down her cheeks and each word she speaks causes the world to shift around her.

 _ **"This is this one's universe...this one repairs worlds that damage their space and time, this one has seen objects from different worlds, but you are the first to enter this one's world. This one will put you back in your universe."**_ The light says, repairing the rip as it starts sucking the dirt, arms and Hinata.

She starts panicking, unsure what is going on or how she got here before she's sucked into the rip, seeing nothing but blackness. The only light was coming from Naruto's severed arms which start dying because the chakra starts shutting down. After a few seconds, the world explodes around them, making Hinata cover her eyes in pain and stays like that for several seconds.

Xxx

Hinata covers her eyes, feeling fear and soon feels the sun, a little confused and hears a voice. "Hinata, why are you hiding your face?" The voice asks, she recognizes as her father.

She opens her eyes and looks around, seeing her home and people she recognizes as her family. Hinata is fairly confused, looking round and mostly seeing people's knees. She's confused again, looking up and seeing her father holding her hand, getting even more confused and looks down, seeing her toes and wondered where her breasts went. "What's going on?" Hinata asks, noticing her voice much lighter and squeakier than it was, making her even more confused.

"It's your third birthday party." Hiashi informs her with a small smile, a little confused by her questioning what's going on when she's known about this for the past few weeks.

Hinata raises her eyebrows, looking around and seeing everyone, her mother Levia, her grandfather, her guardian Ko, her uncle Hizashi and cousin Neji, young again and smiling at her. Her heart rate increases and her breaths become shallow and quick, wondering what's going on and panicking. 'What's happening? This isn't real, I'm not supposed to be here…I'm supposed to be fighting Madara…fight the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki...Naruto is in danger! I need to save him!" Hinata yells to herself, remembering his severed arms, remembering that he was facing against Madara, she needs to help him. Hinata's body begins shaking and she tries to move, but her father's grip is tight and she couldn't get away, making him confused.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" Hiashi asks her daughter, seeing her shaking and soon vomiting, making him worry, along with most of the clan.

"What's the matter?" One of them asks, looking fearful at the vomit puddle that Hinata manage to throw up.

"It looks like my daughter is not feeling well right now." Hiashi says as his wife, Levia approaches her, showing that she is beautiful woman who is wearing a bright kimono and her hair is a dark eggplant colour. Her breasts were E-cup size and her figure is very desirable to any man.

"Put Hinata in her room, I think all the excitement got to her. She needs some rest." Levia tells them as she has bright lavender eyes, looking at her daughter and smiles ever so sweetly at her. She still has love in her eyes just as the day she finally met Hinata when she was born.

"Okay darling." Hiashi replies as he picks up Hinata and takes her to her room, everyone else conversed, some in worry about Hinata, but they still socialised. Hiashi walks through their home and soon reaches his daughter's room and opens it, walking in and soon places her on the bed and tucks her in. He smiles as she sees Hinata dazed look, believing that she's got a little fever and places Hinata's stuffed penguin animal next to her. "I hope you will feel better tomorrow, my daughter." Hiashi tells her as he gave a kiss on Hinata's forehead before leaving the room, looking back to see her remain there, a slightly confused look on her face before leaving the room, planning on having someone give her some soup later and goes to ask one of the maids to make sure she doesn't ruin her bedsheets.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Konoha Orphanage playground, a three year old Naruto is on the swing set, he is currently being watched by the Orphanage Matron who is a Shinobi Nun. She coughs hard, believing that she has a cold, currently mixing a cold medicine that a Shinobi kindly gave her. She always keeps watch over Naruto, they were the only few remaining in the orphanage since most children were adopted and it required less staff, and it wasn't even that big, it's just a small one.

Most of the Shinobi Nuns went to another orphanage that is outside the village, somewhere within the Land of Fire. She might have been the youngest of the Shinobi Nun in the village, but she was shocked that most just got up and left. Most of them taking a majority of the other orphans with them, she knows the rest were going to do the same and were going to leave Naruto Uzumaki alone. She decided to stay behind to keep an eye on him and look after him, she's even sending paperwork so she can adopt Naruto since she got on very well with the boy.

However, she starts thinking that she really needs to get this cough of hers checked on by a Medical Ninja, just to be on the safe side since it's been there for a few weeks. She watches Naruto going up a slide, excited, even though most children were inside, getting ready to leave the orphanage. She suddenly sees Naruto fall off the slide and soon starts to scream in absolute agony.

"Naruto!" The Nun shouts in shock, dropping the cup of medicine as she rushes over to Naruto, the boy soon passes out while he starts to experience a Nightmare inside his mind. He is seeing various image of wars and a giant unknown ten tailed creature, fighting a man that doesn't seem human and the last image of him trying to save a girl, but couldn't. The Matron quickly starts checking on Naruto for any sign of broken bones, but sees smoke and scaring across his right arm, some smoke coming from his left shoulder. She worries more since it looks like his arms were severed and his arms catch flames, but these flames were yellow with a hint of orange. The power coming from them soon causes her lung to clear up, stopping the pain in her lungs before they vanish, making her confused and worried. She watches as the flames disperse and she coughs, feeling her lungs clear up a large amount. She then sees Naruto swell up and look similar to a toad at one point before shrinking down and having orange eyelids before that too vanishes. The look in her eye is obviously shock, confusion and thinking what the fuck did she eat, or did he eat him for that matter. She shakes her head and inspects and sees something that wasn't there before, she looks and sees a light, circular mark on the palm of his right hand. She quickly picks him up and starts rushing towards the Orphanage. She stops for a second, seeing the cup that she was going to drink from melting away at the ground, almost like acid, making her even more scared and realising that someone tried to poison her, feeling glad that Naruto passed out when he did.

Xxx

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi was sleeping until he feels a weird surge of energy going through his prison and Naruto's mind, causing him to wake up. **"What the fuck was that?"** The Kyuubi wonders aloud, seemingly familiar to him. His figure soon seems to grow a few dozen feet which it doesn't notice because of its size. It looks round cautiously, but doesn't recognise the unusual surge. He yawns and lies back down, ignoring it and falls back to sleep.

Xxxxx

It's been hours and it's the dead of night, Hinata is still currently awake as images keep flashing through her head, even though she was trying to sleep to try and figure this out in the morning. After several minutes, she does start drifting off to sleep, until she hears something open up her window. She then hears footsteps approaching her bed, making Hinata shivering in terror, not recognising the chakra. She soon feels someone touch her blanket, making her activate her Byakugan and sees the person, the kidnaper that caused her to have nightmares when she was young, the pinnacle to all she had suffered when she was young. She screams and she fearfully lashes out, using she then Gentle Fists the Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper right in the genitals, feeling one of them pop, having killed one of his balls.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" The Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper screams in pain, causing him to drop to the ground as little Hinata looks at him as images flash into her head, soon having nothing mut emotions.

"KKKKYYAAAAHHH!" Hinata started screaming in terror and anger, wanting to do this ever since she could remember and starts using her Gentle Fist a few more times before she's exhated, realising that her chakra reserves are much lower than they were. Suddenly, several branch member guards barge into the room quickly, having heard the screams and they soon spot the Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper on the floor. The group quickly seize him as a female Hyuga try to calm Hinata down, seeing her Byakugan active and surprised that she was able to activate it this early, even though they're born with it, it takes years to activate it. Hinata breathes hard and then proceeds to vomit yet again, due to the stress, chakra exhaustion and fear.

Xxxxx

Two Weeks have passed since that incident, both Konoha and Kumo were at each other's throats since Konoha manage to get information out of the capture Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper. He was actually sent by Kumo to kidnap the Hyuga Heiress for the Byakugan, figuring a child would be the easiest to capture. However, due to how he was stopped, Kumo couldn't even make any demands since one of their backup plans was if he was killed by a Hyuga, Kumo would make demands to the body of his killer for violating the treaty. However, since he is still alive and confessed everything due to the fact he was still in pain, due to the loss of one of his balls that he called Mrs Ball for some odd reason. Other Nations soon join in on the argument; blaming Kumo as well as you don't use a peace treaty to gain more military resources. Having experienced odd happenings and missing people during their peace treaties with Kumo happened as well.

Xxx

Meanwhile, with Hinata, she is currently playing with her cousin, Neji. Both of them were having fun, smiling a lot and Hinata is enjoying being a child again, having believed that she was accidently sent to the wrong time, or it was a very bad dream that lasted 13 years, but mostly staying with the time theory. Hinata does occasionally have odd thoughts were shifting through her head.

'I saved Uncle Hizashi's life and Neji's happiness.' Hinata thought to herself as keeps on playing with her cousin, soon becoming friends. However, her mind keeps on going to Naruto, her love still strong, but she couldn't leave the estate by herself to find Naruto.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, within the White Void that Hinata was within. The Entity seems distressed, vibrating violently as its white world cracks whiter marks. It soon drifts through unknown space and it soon starts making cracks into the time barrier that looks like nothing but the white void. It realises its big mistake, already sensing and witnessing the damaging effects in its world which wasn't natural. It realised that it sent the 'Anomaly' into the wrong time. It had never sent a living being back, all its experienced was dirt and rocks, and that's too little to cause damage from being sent backwards or forward in time.

It has begun trying to get into the real world to correct its mistake, but the barrier is strong and its job is to fix barriers, not breaking them down. It is taking a lot of effort on its part for it to effectively get through the time barrier that it usually fixes. However, it has to break through and correct the Anomaly by sending it to its correct time, having already sensed it causing Paradoxes to happen, damaging its world rapidly. For each crack that appears in its world feels like a thousand needles through its eardrums. For each misstep that Hinata causes makes its skin peal, vibrate and its world acts as salt, lemon and sulphuric acid pouring on it. For each Paradox occurring destroys its existence and it reforms since it is all it is. For it to break what it's meant to repair is destroying its life purpose, it's meaning to life and work. It has to fix its mistake, since its mistake is making its existence horrid.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed this story. Peace out.


	2. New Lease

Sleepless D: A new update, thought I might as well do it since Fanfiction had been acting up. Please Enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

A few months have passed since the Cloud Village's Failed Kidnapping Incident. It is currently night time in the Hidden Leaf village, Hinata is slowly sneaking through the Hyuga Compound, slowly making her way to the front gates. She is being very quiet, believing no one has seen her and sees the front gates. She begins running towards with until someone grabs her from behind and picks her up, but the grab is gentle and loving.

"Hinata, why are you sneaking around lately? Please, just go back to bed." Levia whispers to her daughter. He moves Hinata and holds her gently, walking down the hallways and sees a maid, sighing a little and a look that says 'Children, right?'. Hinata soon find herself in her room, getting tired since the caring nature of her mother still makes her sleepy, smiling as she holds onto her mother. Levia lowers Hinata onto her bed, tucking her in and kisses her and smiles lovingly at her daughter.

'This is another attempt that failed...damn it...' Hinata thought to herself, having tried for the past months to try and get out to find Naruto. However, because of the Cloud Kidnap attempt, even though she wasn't kidnap at all, her parents kept her confined to the compound, in case the Cloud Village Nation tries to get revenge for what the Hyuga clan did to them. Tomorrow she will try to sneak out again so she can find Naruto, but her mother keeps catching her every single time, no matter what kind of method she uses.

"Please Hinata, stop trying to sneak out." Levia tells her as she makes sure Hinata is comfy and all tucked back in her bed, she then places her stuffed penguin next to her. Levia smiles sweetly before kissing Hinata on her forehead before she leaves the room.

"Maybe I will find Naruto-kun tomorrow." Hinata thought aloud as she has been training these past few months, which is earning her the praise from her family since she was passing with flying colours in her family training. She closes her eyes, calling a day and drifts off into sleep. Smiling a little as she dreams about Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The various Shinobi Nations were still arguing with Lightning Nation, all of them were wondering what the Lightning Nation actually took from them during their Peace Treaties with them. Several business and client have diverted away from the Lightning Nation because of them violating the peace treaty to gain power like that. The Lightning Daimyo is very angered at the Village Hidden in the Clouds for even using such underhand tactic, since by their tactics, it made the Daimyo look like a lair as well. Plus he was the one that approved the Peace Treaty in the first place, which is making him look bad and underhanded tactics. This caused the other Daimyo think he wasn't sincere with the Peace Treaties and just using it to increase his military resource. Hell why in the world he would even approve of kidnapping? He actually was forcing his own nation to release any of their kidnapped victims back to their countries.

The Raikage; A now hates the Hyuga Clan for causing his village so much trouble. His entire village reputation is close to worthless now, they're now known as treaty breakers. A lot of clients that they made treaties with cancelled their contracts, which in turn caused less missions for income for the village. A was forced to give back all the kidnapped victims, including the research data were to be handed back to the nations as well. The Daimyo even made him pay the victims for all the trouble he put them through.

However, what made A more furious then ever was the fact his village is now called the Village of Thieves and Scum. He knows all Shinobi used underhand tactics to win the battles and get ahead, but it looks like violating a Peace Treaty by using it as a cover to kidnap a child is actually crossing the line.

Xxxxxxxxxx

These past few months to Naruto has been great for Naruto, he's never felt this much happy before when he was stuck in the Orphanage. The Orphanage Matron adopted him and they finally closed the orphanage since all the other Caretakers just upped and left the orphanage along with taking the other children. Both Naruto and the Orphanage Matron are now living in a very big house and he lives inside a very nice room that he can call his own. Naruto is happy beyond belief, finally having a mother he'd been longing for.

The Shinobi Nun walks inside his room and looks to see Naruto playing with his toys. "Okay Naruto-kun, are you ready to go to bed?" The Nun asks as Naruto nods his head in excitement, putting his toys away and jumps into his bed.

"Yes Sister Sayla." Naruto replies as Sister Sayla just smiles at him.

"I told you, just call me Sayla or Mummy." Sayla tells him as she walks over to Naruto and kisses him on his forehead as she then places a little stuffed animal of a Shinobi beside Naruto. Naruto smiles and starts drifting off to sleep.

The moment Naruto drifted into his subconscious mind, flashes of death and war kept coming. Naruto wriggles in pain and fear, seeing the familiar faces of people he's never met, seeing them dying and fighting a monster of unknown horrors. He sees the world falling apart and soon sees himself running towards a beautiful woman, feeling her life is in danger. He sees nothing but a flash and it becomes nothing. His heart keeps hurting every time he dreams this, but he doesn't know why he wakes up crying. He keeps having dreams of another life, his heart aching every time he wakes up. But he puts on a smile when he realises it's a dream and has been enjoying every day with his foster mother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Few more Months have passed yet again; Hinata is finally outside of the Hyuga Compound with her family now, all enjoying each other's company while they all head towards the park. She might be able to meet Naruto at last after months of being inside the compound and last seeing him during the war. Hinata is enjoying this new lease on life, that's for sure, she still doesn't know if this is time travel or she just had a dream that seems to last for thirteen years. Still, she's is still going for the time travel option since it kind of makes the most sense to her. She then took notice that she and her family have finally arrived at the park after a long journey, seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Okay Hinata, you can wander round this park, but Neji will have to stay with you, okay?" Levia asks as she crouches down and smiles at her daughter.

"Thank you mummy!" Hinata replies as she wanders off with Neji in toll, both of the Hyuga's were wandering round the park, unknown to Neji, Hinata is in search of Naruto. She then comes across a playground and spots children that she knows will be her classmates. She looks round for Naruto as she remembers he's usually is by himself. By some slim luck, she spots Naruto. Her heart flutters and blushes as she remembers how cute Naruto was when he was younger, smiling a little but she sees something that she wasn't expecting. Naruto is being escorted by a Nun who just entered the playground with him. Hinata thinks hard, but doesn't remember seeing any Nun in Naruto's life before; maybe she did just have a weird dream after all? Or did her influence with the Cloud Kidnapper do this?

'This is odd...but I can finally go and see Naruto." Hinata says to herself as she starts walking toward the playground.

Naruto rushes up to rest of the playing children, excited and seeing them having fun. He soon spots a boy with pineapple shape hair style playing with a blonde girl and a chubby boy. Naruto walks up to the group of children, unsure why, but he remembers them from somewhere. "Hey there Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduces himself as all three of the children stop playing as they look at Naruto oddly, all confused while Ino pulls out a piggy bank.

"How do you know our names?" Shikamaru lazy asks him.

"I don't know." Naruto simply replies with his goofy smile, soon looking curious as Ino walks up to him.

"Pay up, my family is allowed to read minds." Ino tells Naruto, making him look in confusion, searching his pockets and finds a coin and puts into her piggy bank. Ino smiles and takes out a single piece of paper out and started writing on it before handing it to Naruto, he looks at it and sees it's just scribbles. "This paper is for you, Naruto Uzumaki, with this, you will not have your mind read. The penalty is giving you this piggy bank." Ino tells him.

"Huh?" Naruto simply replies as Hinata and Neji came up to the group.

Hinata overheard them and was also confused. 'Naruto knew their names? But they didn't know each other before?' Hinata questions herself, wondering if Naruto somehow got his memories. She looks in his eyes, seeing that he was truly happy and some sadness in them, but it confuses her since Naruto doesn't have determination in them. 'Is this really my Naruto?' She wonders, know it is him, but he seems so different to what she remembers.

Naruto looks, seeing the two other children and they look familiar. "...hello, who are you?" Naruto asks them.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, and this is my cousin, Neji Hyuga." Hinata introduces herself to Naruto and her soon to be class mates.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, do you what to see a cool trick I can do?" Naruto asks as all the children have a confused look on their face, including Hinata.

"Sure?" Choji replies as Naruto expends his right palm. They all look and see a bright, circular mark on the palm of his hand, though to Hinata, it reminded her of a sun. He then starts concreting and soon starts making an orb of chakra appear in his hand, rotating in multiple directions rapidly. They all look in awe and impressed, but the orb of chakra soon starts acting funny. This causes all the other children start rapidly backing away from Naruto, just before the orb of chakra explodes. This causes Naruto to be knocked back to the ground and has a dazed look on his face, Sayla starts approaching the group while taking out a first aid kit she had.

"Oh Naruto, you did it again." Sayla says as she starts bandaging up her adoptive son.

"Umm...who are you?" Hinata asks as Sayla just looks at Hinata and smiles at her.

"My name is Sayla, I'm Naruto's mother." Sayla replies as Ino has a confused look on her face.

"But you dress up like a Shinobi Nun...and I was told that Nuns can't get married?" Ino wonders.

"Oh, I'm not part of that organization anymore, and I adopted little Naruto here." Sayla replies as she went back to bandaging up Naruto until he resembles a little mummy.

'I don't remember a person name Sayla in Naruto-kun life?' Hinata thought in her head, wondering if she's actually in a different dimension now or her influence actually caused Naruto to be happy in some insane way. The only other thing she can think of is that Naruto got flung back, but the only parts that made it through her his…arms. Hinata starts thinking, wondering if it is possible that Naruto got his memories, but was so oblivious to it that he influenced his own life. Hinata's head begins to hurt and sighs at herself in annoyance since her brain was small and she had a sixteen year old mind.

Naruto smirks as he gets up, looking at them. "I'll probably need to not do anything too extreme." Naruto tells them with a smirk.

The group play with each other, Hinata is happy that Neji and Naruto were having fun since the first few times they met, you could cut the tension with a knife and the two would've grabbed it to use it. Hinata is finally with Naruto and she's feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach, remembering every chance she wanted to be with him, but fainted before. Now she has a chance to reward her inner child and played with Naruto as much as she could.

It soon became late and the children began going home. Hinata was sad about this, wanting more time with him. "I had a lot of fun Hinata." Naruto says with his traditional smile. Hinata smiles back, feeling and seeing his happiness is true. She opens her mouth, but is surprised when he hugs her before running off, waving at her.

Hinata opens her mouth, but her face turns red and she lower body shivers. Images flash in her head and she does something she hasn't done for...well technically it's a first time, but it's a year in her mind. She faints and Neji soon panics shortly after as Levia wonders over, also surprised and concerned for her daughter's wellbeing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few more months pass and Naruto sits at a table, excited over a large birthday cake with his name on, literally. Sayla places a box with a large knot of it. Naruto has never felt so luck, having his birthday with his mother after 3 years of nothing, or at least as far as he's aware since he can't remember that far, he even had dreams of nearly 19 years of loneliness. But this year has been the best, he's made friends, has a mother and feels like he belongs, he even feels some connection to the Hyuga heiress. He didn't know why, but she makes him smile.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to you." Sayla says with a smile and kisses Naruto's forehead. "Now make a wish." Sayla tells him, showing him the 4 candles.

Naruto blows hard, causing the flames to go and he smirks. "I'm so happy." Naruto says with a smile, kicking his legs from underneath the table.

"I'm glad; now, let's eat some cake with ice cream." Sayla smiles and takes out some ice cream while Naruto opens his birthday present. He sees an orange shirt, a wooden kunai and a piece of paper, making him confused.

"What's this?" Naruto asks, looking at the paper and only recognising a few words on it.

"It's a form of acceptance to the Ninja Academy." She tells Naruto, soon having Naruto yell in excitement and jumping around like a bouncy ball.

"I'm going to the Ninja Academy!" Naruto yells in excitement.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A year passes, Hinata had managed to persuade her parents to let her go to the ninja academy, though they were a little sceptical. They did grant her permission, but they had Neji attend as well, though he was a year her senior, so will be in a different class, but at least he could be her guardian, should anything bad happen. Hinata attended the school, happy to be in the same class as Naruto, though she is stuck with mostly girls during lessons, which disappointed her. She did however spend most of her time with Naruto, happy that he actually wants to hang out with her.

Though it was tricky for her to do academy lessons and her standard training with her father and cousin. Her body and chakra wasn't what it was, but she had the knowledge and chakra control she once had, which left her glad for that. She kept up as best as she could, feeling herself growing stronger and could see her father's eyes showing a proudness she hasn't seen before, or failed to before. She felt confident and she was surprised when Naruto said she 'Never gives up' and she somehow taught him her ninja way, which became ironic in her opinion. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed that she was teaching him his own stuff, but she did note that Naruto kept having a confused and surprised look every time she tells him, almost like he's heard it before.

Naruto has heard it all before, but he couldn't put his finger on it since it felt like a distant memory or nightmare. He just felt close to Hinata and proclaimed that she was his best friend and punched Kiba when he mocked Naruto for having a girl as a friend. Hinata kept blushing at his proud claims and pointing her out, but she was happy that he cared for her.

Xxxxx

A short time passes and Hinata stands by her father and mother's side, smiling as they celebrate her 5th birthday. She sees Neji with his father and waves to them while Neji waves back, smiling while people converse and wait for their meals to be finished. Hiashi smiles while Levia taps a small item against glass, gaining everyone's attention. "Everyone...I have a wonderful announcement and a little more of a celebration with Hinata, as a special little gift." Levia informs everyone, gaining Hinata's interest, but remembers what happened the last time. "We have been informed that I'm pregnant." She tells them, gaining a few claps and congratulations before Levia crouches next to Hinata, smiling at her. "Are you looking forward to having a little brother or sister?" She asks her daughter.

Hinata smiles in reply, feeling nervous since she remembers it being a competition against her little sister. However, since she's more skilful than she was before, she wants to have a closer bond with her younger sister, like she is with Neji and smiles. "I'm looking forward to having a little sister." She tells her.

Levia looks in confusion. "How do you know it's a sister? We don't even know." Levia asks as she smiles a little.

Hinata's eyes widen and smiles. "I'm...hoping for a sister..." Hinata tells her with a smile, soon pocking her fingers together in nervousness. Hinata starts thinking and remembers something, remembering her mother passing away because of a complication from Hanabi's birth, the Medical ninja having missed some internal bleeding that occurred during the birth and died a month later because of it. 'I won't allow my mother die this time...I'll make sure she is tended to and will be with us.' Hinata says to herself, vowing to make sure she doesn't lose her mother again.

Xxxxx

Several hundred miles away, in the darkest forest in the lands of Shinobi, animal life in a certain area seems to be none existent for an unusual reason. The world shifts and warps, the world and space around seeming to crack and become unnatural, like something is breaking space and time.

It has been going this for a few weeks now, yet all it seems to do is give a sense of it being an unnatural phenomenon which makes all animals flees to safety. A large crack appears, having a light shine through, the Entity ripping into Hinata's universe to correct its mistake.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you've all been enjoying this, please review. Peace out


	3. Academy Years

Sleepless D: Right, here's another chapter, there's a poll at the bottom of the page, read it and either review the vote or message me. Please enjoy the story. Peace out.

* * *

It is March 27 as Hinata is in the room with the immediate family members. They patiently wait for the doctors and nurses to help in the delivery of the baby. Hinata put her plan in action to save her mother as she kept asking the doctor to see if there is anything wrong with her mummy with the cutest face she had on. The doctor caved and promised to her that he would check on her mother after the baby is delivered. It was taking much longer than normal, after awhile, a man in a white coat comes out.

"Well...the baby is safely delivered, congratulations..." The ma says with a smile, holding an object wrapped in a blanket, gaining a smile from Hiashi. "It's a bouncing, baby girl!" He says and drops the wrapped bundle onto the ground, terrifying the family there, but they look in confusion when the bundle bounces and the doctor catches it.

After a few seconds, a doctor comes round the corner and signs. "Come on Mr Suime, back to the psyche ward." He says with the calmest voice, oblivious to the glares from the Hyuga and takes the man's arm and starts walking with him, soon getting out of sight.

A doctor walks out with a little blood on his sleeve with and a shy smile. "Sorry, I have no idea how he managed to sneak into the room. He's a psychiatric patient that got his hands on a basketball..." He tells them, however, he did notice a glare for them the Hyuga's. "But anyway…Lady Levia has delivered her baby, and she is a healthy, baby girl." He says and walks over to Hiashi, his voice quieting down, but Hinata managed to hear it. "I manage to catch a blood clot that was forming inside of your wife's womb. If I wasn't checking as a precaution, it would've gone unnoticed and it may have worsen within a month. However, we manage to treat it before it did any damage, you can go see them both now." The doctor tells him, gaining a concerned, but appreciated nod from Hiashi. Hiashi waves the Hyuga family to follow and takes his daughter's hand gently, surprising her slightly. They walk and soon enter the room, seeing Levia holding a little baby girl in her arms.

"Hello everyone...meet the newest addition to the family, Hanabi Hyuga." Levia says with a teary smile as she's glad that the doctor managed to find and remove that blood clot from her body, otherwise she may not have seen her baby girl's first birthday. She can stay with her family much longer now, not wanting to leave any of them for any reason, especially the ones she loves and bring meaning to her life. Hinata is looking at both her baby sister and her mother now, knowing everything is going to be alright now and hopes that Hanabi gets the motherly love she never gotten when she was young and be kinder.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, within the Hidden Cloud village, their situation has gotten worse than they have been before. It occurred when the Raikage; A released the kidnap victims which turned out to be all female and young. A lot of the female Shinobi and Villagers were demanding an explanation on why all the kidnap victims were female since it seemed very fishy. A explained the whole situation to those that showed up, pretty much a majority of female figures that had enough influence to get an audience. He tells them his view, thinking that they'd understand.

Eventually, he soon got pelted with rotten food as the female Kunoichi and villagers were outraged. A told them his plan for the female victims were to be placed into a 'breeding' factory as he said that it's what the other village would have done. However, what A didn't know is a majority of the villages would even do that in their right mind since one, a person would just kill themselves under those circumstances, and two, it isn't humanly right. When they found out, a majority of the female in the Hidden Cloud left the village, ever since they thought A was pervert and a sexist prick, since he actually thought they would find that plan agreeable. A was and still is confused on the whole issue, slightly worried since his assistant and the Jinchuriki of the Two Tails left the village as well.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the deep dark woods of the Shinobi world, a small crack in space and time barrier is forming. However, it's a different dimension that the Entity, the population of this different dimension just went about their normal life routine, unaware of the damage forming in their time and space in the locations. However, life goes on in these worlds.

Footsteps are heard within the area, a small figure walking out of the shadows, limping slightly and a few bandages wrapped round her left arm. She is wearing a torn, oversized red t-shirt and nothing else as it seems. She has markings on her right hand, showing the number thirty-one which seemed to be tattooed on it. Her hair is short, messy and raven black. She walks weakly, not really with purpose. She coughs a little, feeling the strength leave her as she looks ahead. She notices the light coming from the cracks and a year runs down her cheek. "I…I don't want t-to go to heaven…" She whispers, believing the light to be the way to heaven.

A minute passes and she soon realises that it's not the way to heaven. She looks at it carefully, feeling somewhat unnerved by this, but continues walking on. She coughs a little and keeps walking, feeling the urge to leave the area with renewed fear of the unknown. She thinks back, remembering the place she came from was a research centre in the Cloud village. She shakes her head, confused to why they let her go after a couple of years in darkness and experiments. But now she hasn't got anywhere to call home since her home is no longer there, and she just kept talking, eating what she could. She shivers a little, ignoring the pain in her feet and she heads deeper into the woods. She doesn't know, but she is within the Fire Nation.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A year passes, Naruto has been enjoying his life, though his nightmares have been coming every night and he's been having bags under his eyes. Naruto has been happy though, he has made friends, and he has been enjoying his life and left his life improving with each day, training hard. Though Naruto has noted that the Sun Mark on his right hand seems to act strange in his opinion. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he just knew it. Naruto's birthday was coming and he had requested a sleep over with his best friend, Hinata for his 6th birthday.

Sayla was a little surprised, but did visit the Hyuga compound. She met with Hiashi and Levia, surprising them with her request, though Hiashi was being very wary, but he was one of the few that knew who Naruto truly was. He was going to make some requests, but Levia touches his hand and smiles, making him sigh. "Very well…though I plan on retrieving her before dinner the night after." He says and narrows his eyes suspiciously. "I trust you're capable of watching over the two, especially my daughter?"

Sayla smiles innocently, but something about the smile put Hiashi off, since it reminded him of Levia when she knows something he doesn't. "I'm a former Matron Nun, I'm trained in Medical Ninjutsu. I looked after dozens of children simultaneously and without incident." She tells him, making Hiashi raise an eyebrow. "So I'm sure I can take care of your daughter, and if any danger were to befall her, I will show why I was Matron."

Hiashi nods, hearing Levia giggle a little and he relaxes. "Very well. I shall have my daughter…'sleep over'…at your house." Hiashi tells her, seeing Sayla write down her address and slides it along the table for him to take whenever.

"Fantastic, I shall see you then, or at the academy." She says with a smile, bowing before she leaves.

Hiashi waits there, unsure what to think and looks towards his wife. "Did I do the right thing?" Hiashi asks, feeling worried.

"Well…Hinata has been fascinated in him. And she she's taking her naps, I hear her saying the boy's name." Levia giggles, standing up and goes to check on Hanabi, knowing Hiashi is now getting paranoid.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's Naruto's birthday and he is smiling excitedly as Hinata is dropped off by her mother. Naruto smiles and is always surprised how angel like Hinata's mother is, always having a smile on her face and a warm presence. Hinata blushes a little and smiles, bowing to Sayla who seems entertained by this and bows back. "Welcome to my home, so treat it as yours." Sayla tells Hinata, holding out her hand, in which the girl takes it and walks in.

Naruto smiles a lot as he sits at the foot of the stairs and Hinata wonders over to him, smiling a lot and holds her penguin close to her chest. She then realises she's got her penguin and inwardly sighs since she's now gotten into the habit of having her penguin again. Naruto smiles and pokes her stuffed penguin, chuckling a little.

Sayla finishes her conversation with Levia, agreeing on her being picked up the next day. Levia calls to Hinata and tells her to behave, in which Hinata waves shyly back. 'So this is Naruto's home…' Hinata says to herself, looking round and seeing that it's a nice house built near the edge of the village, she could see the walls and this is the farthest she's been from her house in this life. She is still confused and wonders why Naruto's here and not in his old apartment building.

Naruto takes Hinata's hand and leads her to his room so she could put her stuff down. Hinata blushes a little and when she enters it, she's smiles a little, seeing it was a bit messy, but cleaner than the previous Naruto kept his house. She looks round, seeing a dog sleeping cap lying next to a picture of Sayla with him, looking like they were enjoying a meal out since she saw a ramen bowl in the picture. Hinata does notice there's a few scars on the wall, surprising her a little since she could sense chakra in the scars. Hinata quietly activates her Byakugan out of curiosity, soon becoming surprised she sees traces of the Kyuubi's chakra and the wooden foundation in the walls and bits of the floor seem to have sprung to life at one point since branches came from it. She deactivates it and places her stuff near the entrance while Naruto looks through his draws for something. She sees him moving his arms rapidly and a small puff of smoke came out of the draw, making her confused. Naruto pulls out a penguin with a ninja get up and smirks. Hinata becomes a little confused, but chuckles a little when she remembers a toy for academy students to practice the Transformation Jutsu; The Ninja doll. "T-That's cute…" Hinata says with a shy smile.

"Yeah." Naruto says with a smirk.

The two played with each other, enjoying their games and Naruto even showing off a few things he can do. He did try to do the sphere again, but Hinata told him not to, gaining a shy chuckle from him. Naruto did show her how he can walk on the walls and could rip paper with only the palms of his hands. Hinata did seem surprised and impressed, unsure how Naruto is able to do these, despite him never being able to do these for years yet. "Naruto…h-how do you know these…s-skills?" She asks, looking at him closely and sees his own confusion as he smiles.

"I don't know. I just…know?" Naruto tells her and rubs the back of his head.

Hinata catches sight of the mark on Naruto's palm, having seen it several times, but no matter what, he never had that in the previous life. "W-What about t-the m-mark on your hand?" Hinata asks, pointing to it.

Naruto looks at it, shrugs and smiles. "Don't know, I had it for a long time. Mum said it appeared when I had my accident." Naruto tells her, making her confused. Naruto nods and goes to take off his shirt to show her.

"Naruto! Hinata! Dinner's ready!" Sayla yells up the stairs, making Naruto excited and pulls his shirt down and grabs Hinata's red hand as he quickly leads her away, oblivious that Hinata was shocked stiff that Naruto was about to remove his shirt for her.

Once they were downstairs, Sayla was serving up Naruto's favourite meal, ramen. She looks and her eyebrows knit together as she sees what could be described as a red statue of Hinata. Sayla looks at her for a few seconds and goes into the bathroom and returns with a small bundle. She holds it under Hinata's nose and makes the little girl come back to the real world, blushing still. "There we are." Sayla says with a smile.

Hinata looks at Sayla and blushes again, looking over and seeing Naruto sitting at the table, drooling a little at the meal before him. She couldn't help but giggle a little, remembering Naruto being oblivious to most things, especially when it comes to food.

Xxxxx

Naruto scoffed down his meal several times, Hinata knowing his eating habit from the last life. The two played some more and Hinata gave Naruto his present, the green goggles that he wore in the last life, remembering him wearing them and thought he'd like it. Naruto loved it, but he was a little creeped out since he has seen them before. The two continues to play before it got late and the two slept on the floor in his bedroom. They talked for an hour about what they want to do in the future and their family, before they fell asleep. Hinata blushes as she smiles, having watched Naruto fall asleep. Naruto lies there, his eyes twitching rapidly and is clearly sweating and parts of his body swell up.

Xxx

Naruto stands in the middle of a crater, the tension so thick, a kunai couldn't pierce it. Before his feet are metallic remains of what could be mistaken for a person. He looks on ahead, seeing five, orange haired figures in the distance. Naruto feels uneasy, his senses going round and sensing many deaths and many missing signatures of those he would recognise, but he isn't sure what.

Naruto feels his feet move and he continues to move forward while three of the orange haired figures rush at him. Naruto couldn't make out the movements, since it all seems to be a blur. However, he clearly sees the orange haired figures falling, knowing they all died, but he feels them again and keeps watching them die and rise. Naruto's vision blurs and he feels an immense pain through his body, looking and watching as the orange haired figure stands before him. Naruto feels his body impaled by shafts, but they feel like pain, horror and nothing but death awaits him. Before his vision, Naruto sees what seems like a beautiful woman, almost like an angel before him, shining in blue and lavender. She fights the orange figure and the sight seems to act like a god fighting one of his angels. Naruto's eyes widen as he sees the angel fall from the god and rage soon engulfs Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto yells in pain and shock, his body burning and the room vibrates from the body he's emitting. Naruto feels something touch him, it feels like burning acid entwined in silk. He feels the rage fall and he lies there, his eyes closed and skin are nothing but pins and needles.

Naruto's room has several new scars across, Hinata is laying by her bed nervously, taken by surprise and her eyes wide as she saw Naruto partially consumed with the Kyuubi's chakra. Sayla rushed into the room and quickly placed her hands along with a paper tag on Naruto. She had been given the knowledge and sealing tags from the Third Hokage when she adopted him. She knew full well that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki and she trained in order to make sure Naruto doesn't break the seal. It happens once every blue moon, but it came surprisingly early this month and the Hokage has ensured that her house had chakra nullifiers, as not to freak everyone out by sensing it. Both the Hokage and Sayla cared for Naruto and they knew the Nine Tails reacts to emotions, which makes it worrisome when he has nightmares.

Sayla looks, seeing Naruto unconscious and feels at ease. She looks and sees the worried Hinata and she feels somewhat nervous, worried that Naruto just scared his best friend. "Are…you alright?" Sayla asks, looking carefully and seeing that she wasn't harmed and sighs in some relief.

Hinata nods, knowing that Naruto holds the Nine Tails. She was just shocked that he did that so suddenly. "I-Is Naruto a-alright?" Hinata asks with worry.

Sayla smile a little, seeing the concern and knew she really did care for him. "Yes, he has horrible nightmares which make his chakra go out of control." Sayla tells her. "It usually happens once in a blue moon. But this is an unusual surprise, which is why I thought everything will be okay."

Hinata nods and crawls over to Naruto and holds his hand, seeing him flinch, but remains unconscious. "Okay…" Hinata simply replies, her thumb brushing his skin softly. "W-What does h-he dream?"

Sayla shrugs, shaking her head sadly. "I don't know…he doesn't tell me." She simply tells her and sits next to her. "Do you want to sleep somewhere else?" Sayla asks, smiling a little as she tries to make sure Hinata is going to be alright.

"No…" Hinata replies and keeps hold of his hand. "I'll be fine." Hinata whispers.

Sayla nods, slightly surprised, but glad that Hinata isn't nervous of him, or at least is brave enough to stay. "Okay, I'll be in the next room if you need me." Sayla tells her, checking Naruto over once more before getting up to leave.

Hinata sits there for several moments, feeling tired and lies next to Naruto, her small arms holding him before closing her eyes. She prays that Naruto is alright and to have pleasant dreams.

Xxxxx

Hinata slowly wakes up, smiling as she holds onto something soft and squidgy, believing it to be her penguin. She notices it's unusually warm and that she's being hugged as well. She opens her eyes, soon widening as she sees Naruto's face a few inches from her, snoring a little and him holding her like a teddy bear. Hinata quickly scans his face, seeing that he looks as lovely as he did yesterday and breathes easy, though it's hard to do since she feels the need to faint come up. She knew if she didn't get out of Naruto's grip soon, she's going to faint and somehow manages to roll away and puts her penguin in her place.

She breathes hard, trying to get blood somewhere else in her body other than her face and sits nearby. She looks at him and smiles, happy that he is sleeping okay now, but she was a tad worried since he had bags under his eyes and wondered if it was a restless sleep. Though having heard from Sayla that he has nightmares, it became clear why he looked so tired and may have less confidence. She raises her eyebrows as she sees Naruto's blue eyes open and look at her, making her smile "Good morning Naruto…" She whispers and he smirks in return before becoming confused that he was hugging Hinata's penguin.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata did ask Naruto what he dreamed about, but he doesn't tell her, he doesn't tell anyone that that made her worry. But she stayed by his side as his best friend, hoping that it'll help at least.

Four years have passed since then, she is now ten years old, having been redoing her academy life, though it was exciting, it was a tad boring. This time however, she has been accomplishing top Kunoichi ranking and not be labelled as a failure to her father. She did find it unusual since he's not the same father she remembers, not that she is complaining. Hinata was even more surprised on how her little sister's personality changed from what she remembers; Hanabi seems more childish and cheerful instead of serious and independent. She knows it is because of their mother being alive; Hanabi's whole personality has changed because of it, but it was surprising how much it changed. Hinata kept thinking of all these sudden changes while she was class, during the lessons she already knows about. She is glad that she managed for five years to keep the rank of Kunoichi of the Year from Sakura, seeing the pink haired girl was ranked below her.

'I can't believe Naruto-kun is actually getting a higher ranking than he ever did...I'm so proud of him.' Hinata comments to herself as she is very surprise since Naruto actually ranked second to the top Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha being first. Although, she could never figure out what caused Sasuke to act the way he did, she could never figure out what triggered the Uchiha Massacre. She thinks and remembers Sasuke during his Academy days, hardly anyone never talked about it and he still won't talk about it, even though she went back in time.

Hinata soon remembers the past few years when joining the Academy. 'How many times did I accidentally wet the bed?' Hinata wonders to herself, only occurring when she has lewd dreams of Naruto from when she was back in her original timeline, even though she is still inside the body of a child. They kept on coming, plus, due to fact her body is still young, she can't really control some of her body actions which caused her to wet the bed. 'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now?' Hinata wonders as she remembers it's going to be Naruto's tenth birthday, as she wonders aloud, she sees him handing out invites to everyone in class before Naruto walks up to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you're invited to come to my birthday party. I really hope you come." Naruto says with a big smile, making her smile as well. Hinata looks at him and has been worried about him since his eyes are black from not sleeping because of his nightmares, though she doesn't know what nightmares he has since he has never told her in the past 4 years. During the course of the Academy years, Hinata has become more confident, happy and stronger than she was when she was in her last life. If Hinata had to guess, she was about three times more powerful that she was back then. She was still nervous with Naruto, but it's something that he seemed to enjoy as his best friend.

"Sure Naruto, so how's your mother doing anyway?" Hinata asks him.

"She's doing alright, but a lot of people still keeping confusing her for a still active Nun, due to her odd dressing habit." Naruto replies as Sayla still dresses up like a Shinobi Nun, which got a lot of people confused when they talk to her. Hinata remembers Naruto's adoptive mother Sayla asking her mother and father to look into something for her. She didn't know what it was, but her parent kept to themselves about what they were doing for Sayla. However, Hinata is glad about one thing about this whole time travel ordeal, it is that she managed to save her family's happiness and in some crazy roundabout way, she gave Naruto a better life as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Days pass and nearly everyone from the Academy is at Naruto's home, most having a good time, some playing games, some eating the food, I'll give you two guesses on who. Naruto is playing with Kiba, more of an arm wrestle, but Kiba kept losing and had to eat something disgusting; Brussel sprouts with horseradish on it and topped with chilli sauce. Kiba spent half an hour in the bathroom while Naruto enjoyed his party.

Hinata nervously walks over to Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun..." She says his name, even to this day, she can't stop stuttering to him, but it's not like it once was, it's just the occasional stutter.

Naruto turns to her with a smile. "Hey, Hinata!" Naruto says, giving her a big hug. "Glad you could come." Naruto says while Hinata blushes a little.

"I-I wouldn't m-miss it for the w-world." Hinata tells him with a small smile. "Can...Can w-we go s-somewhere...p-private?" Hinata asks him, gaining a nod from him as he takes her hand and they walk through the house and enter his room.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asks her with his signature smile.

"I've...g-got something for y-you...c-could you c-close your eyes?" Hinata asks him nervously.

Naruto smiles and did as Hinata told him, closing his eyes, half expecting to have a prank played on him, but this is Hinata, she didn't do that, so maybe it was a gift she hadn't wrapped. He feels something press against his lips, he opens his eyes and sees Hinata pressing her lips against his, unsure how to respond, feeling nice yet gross at the same time. 'What's going on? Why is she kissing me?' Naruto wonders to himself.

Hinata pulls back, blushing deeply before leaving, both completely shocked that she did that before she left quickly. Naruto stood there, confused and shocked by what just happened, rubbing the back of his neck and just stays like that from an hour before someone spotted that he was missing from his own party. Hinata remained at the party for a little while, but remained away from Naruto for a while.

* * *

Sleepless D: Right people, and seeing as how Naruto and Hinata are capable and powerful compared to how they use to be. I am having a poll in which you guys vote if there is an early graduation for the skilled students, which adds some more fillers and messing with more time. Or a time skip to how they were at the start of the series at age 12. Please review or message me with your vote. Peace out.

Shall there be an early graduation to the extremely skilled students in the class? Like Kakashi and Itachi graduating early in their life?

1)Yes

2)No


	4. Graduating and Unpredictable Effects

Sleepless D: Working on it and I'll be looking forward to see what I write. And I did copy and paste part of the story and adapted, hopefully I adapted it correctly and didn't forget to change some things, but please enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

Months have passed and a few celebrations have been followed since then. Naruto and Hinata have taken the habit of kissing each other in these celebrations. They've been enjoying each other's presence more than usual and the two have been training hard with each other or finding excuses to hang out with each other. Hinata was feeling grateful of this second life and every kiss she had with Naruto was better than the last.

Xxxxx

Within the Hokage's tower, Hiruzen looks through the exam papers of the Acedemy, raising an eyebrow at the scores of the tests. He had left it to the ministry of education for a while, but he did go and read the reports himself every once and awhile. He is highly impressed and curious to the skill level of some of the students. He reads a bit more until he hears a knock on the door. "Enter." He calls, soon having a small group of seniors and Elders enter. "I'm glad you have come to this meeting."

"Well you did say it was important." Koharu says, sounding slightly annoyed.

Hiruzen chuckles a little and looks at the Chunin in the room, seeing Iruka and Mizuki. "I have examined the exam results and I am pleasantly surprised about them. I am going to recommend these children to the pre-Genin exams." Hiruzen tells them and leans forward, separating three files.

They all look and some nod in agreement, but then they look a little concerned. "You wish for Naruto Uzumaki to be part of the exam?" One of them asks with some concern.

Hiruzen nods and looks at him with a serious stare. "Yes, he's has shown formidable skills, he's even shown greater strength than some Chunin that have passed. Hinata Hyuga has passed milestones in the Hyuga clan and has achieved advanced sessions that are usually associated with Chunins in their clan. And Sasuke Uchiha has shown great promise, despite the trauma he had suffered from wen he was a child."

Iruka and Mizuki nods, the latter looking slightly nervous. "Well they have shown great promise." Iruka tells him and looks at the files. "They sure outstretch all Genin I've taught." Iruka tells him, nodding in agreement. "So if they pass, I assume they'll be placed together in a squad?"

Hiruzen nods and looks through a small list nearby, still deciding on whom would become the team leader. "Yes, I am going to put up a test for these three. I am just informing you of this decision and prepare for the exam."

A few nod uncertainly and leave to prepare. "An early graduation…that hasn't been done since Itachi…right?" Mizuki asks, looking at the three students.

Hiruzen nods and looks sad for a second. "Yes."

"You sure you wish to risk graduating early?" Mizuki asks, making Hiruzen look at him. "There have been signs of physiological problems to those that are exposed to life threatening situations. That's what I think started Itachi's…path." Mizuki says, gaining a knowledgeable nod from him.

"Well I haven't seen such finer students." Iruka tells his companion, chuckling a little. "Things are different now, they are older and I have complete faith in them. You worry too much."

Mizuki smiles a little, grinding his teeth a little and sighs. "Maybe you're right." He says and puts his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

The two go and prepare for the tests and Hiruzen smiles a little, wishing Kushina and Minato could see their son now. He checks the list and sighs, trying to think who'd be best, he then pulls out a small, orange book and smirks, opening it and quickly reads.

Xxxxx

Naruto smiles as he trains with Hinata, the two were in the Hyuga complex and Hinata asked to train with him. Hiashi was a tad confused to why, but Hinata said that she'd never learn to defend herself if her opponents only do Gentle Fist against her.

Hinata is happy that Naruto accepted her offer of training together. She has reached levels she never thought she'd be able to reach at this age. She trained hard and it was a tad surprising and worrisome about her cousin's training. Neji did show signs of being skilful, but he is nowhere near the level he was when he was at this age. Hanabi was also on a lower level than before, but not by much since most are praising Hinata more and Hanabi is just happy to be there and trains to be like her sister. Hinata did think about what would happen in the future, and if her cousin wasn't where he was then; who knows what dangers would happen. Hinata believes she'll have to push Neji so he can achieve his capabilities she knows he's capable of. She makes a mental note to have him train with her and Naruto. She was scared though, she was never at his level, and she knows she has to train him to be at the level he should be at least.

Both Naruto and Hinata catch movement in the corner of their eyes, they look and soon see Hiashi Hyuga and the Third Hokage. The two stop and quickly make themselves presentable. The two know they're heading their way since their eyes are fixed on the two and quickly hurry over and wait. "Hinata…Naruto." Hiashi says, smiling at the two, making Hinata a little nervous since the Hokage is here as well. "The Hokage has some interesting news for you.

The two look at the Hokage; waiting as he smiles and takes a puff of smoke from his pipe. "I have noticed your progress, and I am allowing you two to take the Genin Exams."

Naruto's eyes widen and starts cheering, happy and excited that he's going to take the Genin exams; he grabs Hinata's hands and starts dancing round in circles. Hinata on the other hand has her eyes wide and shock is clearly printed on her face. 'Genin? At this age? I…I don't know what'll happen…' Hinata says to herself, realising that if she does make Genin, then she has at least two years of unknown and unpredictable events happening. "B-But w-we're still s-so young." Hinata says, her nervousness obvious.

Hiashi and the Hokage were surprised, she gave off confidence for years, and now she's actually nervous. "Yes…you two have shown promising capabilities, we give early graduations to those that have accomplished so much for so young. Don't worry though; you'll get safe assignments and assigned to a squad." The Hokage informs her, still seeing Hinata's nervous behaviour.

Hinata nods, still nervous, surprised, but mostly nervous. "O-Okay." Hinata says, smiling as she soon realises she's dancing with Naruto who is as oblivious to everything other than the fact he's going to take the Genin exams. Hiashi smiles as he sees his daughter smile, but still a bit protective of his daughter. "The test is tomorrow." Hiashi tells them, making them stop in surprise.

"Okay!" Naruto smiles, giving the two older men a thumbs up. "I'll get home and get ready!" Naruto yells, adrenaline running through his system and quickly runs away, jumping over the Hyuga compound walls.

"…I don't think he knows where the test will be…" Hiashi notes as he hears Hinata giggle.

The Hokage chuckles as well and empties his pipe. "I'll go round his place and inform Sayla."He tells them. "I best be off; lot of paperwork to get through."

Hiashi and Hinata bow, receiving the same from the Hokage before he left with the escort of another Hyuga. "I am proud of you Hinata." Hiashi says, making Hinata look in surprise. "You've proved that the Hyuga clan is still strong and capable." Hiashi tells her and places his hand on her head. She looks up, blushing at his praise. She nods and looks down, feeling shy and gains a chuckle from her father. He releases her head and starts walking away to fulfil other duties of the Hyuga clan.

Hinata smiles and goes to rest in her room. She begins to think of what could happen, getting nervous since she's been going by memory here, but now it's changed and she's going to go on missions two years before she actually did. She swallows and tries to calm down, figuring that both she and Naruto will be ready for whatever comes; she's trained for seven years and that'll do for the time being. She enters her room and sits on her bed, breathing calmly as she starts meditating and tries to think of a safe plan for the future.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's the next day, Naruto and Hinata were already mostly through the exam. Iruka, Mizuki and Hiruzen were watching each of the recommended candidates. Hinata finishes her test, getting very high marks and the final student walks in, Naruto having already shown off a few Jutsu to specific examiners. Naruto showed them a few that was recommended. "Right…" Mizuki says and looks at the papers. "Perform the Clone Jutsu." Mizuki tells him, getting a sweat from Naruto as the three observe him.

Naruto closes his eyes, thinking hard and does a hand sign, his mind sparking as he tries to concentrate at the making of the Clone Jutsu. His chakra pumps as something connects in his subconscious. "C-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells, causing several explosions of smoke and the three jump in surprise as the smoke clears and Naruto has several Shadow Clones in the room.

Iruka and Mizuki had jaws open as they heard Naruto's Jutsu. Hiruzen sits there, surprised and eyes narrow as he wonders where Naruto learnt that Jutsu, and to summon so many at such a young age. "Where did you learn that Jutsu?" He asks, observing Naruto carefully.

Naruto smiles, shrugging as he looks at them. "I don't know." Naruto says, oblivious to how he knows.

Hiruzen sees the truth in his eyes, but he was still a little sceptical to how Naruto achieved or even discovered such a Jutsu. "Very interesting…well done." Hiruzen says with a smile. "That was the last test, all that's left is extra credit. What Jutsu do you know?"

Naruto stands there and thinks for a few seconds, he holds out his hand and starts moving his hand over his. The three watch and eyes widen as a spiralling ball forms. Naruto holds it, his arm shaking and quickly goes to a wall, pulling back his hand and slams the ball into the wall. The wall crumbles and cracks, several deep scars spiralled from the impact and part of the wall dissolved.

The two Chunin look in shock while Hiruzen is more so, wondering how Naruto managed to achieve his father's Jutsu, even an incomplete version. Naruto steps back, looks at it but shakes his head and backs up and looks at the examiners. He thinks some more and shrugs his shoulders as he begins to walk back to the wall and walks up it, making them all confused, but nods in response. "Anything else?" Iruka asks, impressed at Naruto's capability.

Naruto shrugs, smiling as he walks off the wall and stands before them. "Did I pass?" Naruto asks, smiling as he stands before them. Iruka looks at the Hokage, Mizuki looks at the Hokage, the two nod; Mizuki sweats a little in response. The Hokage smiles, picking up a headband and hands it to Naruto. Naruto smiles big time and starts dancing in excitement.

"Well done, Naruto." Hiruzen says with a smile. "You and two others have passed. You're to meet in my office tomorrow and we'll set up all the important stuff."

Naruto gives him the thumbs up before taking his headband and danced his way out of the room. Hiruzen chuckles and stands up. "This was interesting. Thank you for your time; you may return to the academy to finish off your lessons."

Iruka and Mizuki nod, getting up and leaving with the Hokage before going their separate ways. Mizuki pondered and was a tad nervous to how Naruto achieved all that, even the Nun didn't know half of the techniques. He shakes his head and keeps following Iruka; deep in thought.

Xxxxx

Naruto had returned home, having a celebratory meal for his accomplishment of making Genin. Sayla was so proud of Naruto, she even bought him fresh ninja tools and gear. Naruto was enjoying himself, making a note to meet with Hinata early since he believed, no, he knew Hinata passed. He smiles at the thought of Hinata, seeing how capable she is and believes she's stronger than him. Naruto eats his large bowl of ramen, wanting to get strong as she is, and show off his shit to Sasuke. Naruto smirks inwardly as he enjoys his meal and daydreaming showing his skills off and that he graduated before most of his classmates.

Xxxxx

Hinata sits at the family table, smiling proudly as her family had a feast for Hinata's accomplishment. Hanabi smiled and giggles as she pokes Hinata's side, excited that she's an 'awesome' Kunoichi now. Levia looks at Hiashi, smiling as he smiles a well; nodding in response to an unanswered question. "Hinata, Hanabi; I've got some exciting news." She tells her children, gaining their attention.

"What is this exciting news, Mummy?" Hanabi asks, smiling as she plays with her meal a little.

Hiashi smiles as Levia giggles as she tries to find the words. "You two are going to have a baby brother or sister." Levia tells them, making Hanabi's eyes widen in surprise and soon yelling in excitement. Hinata on the other hand is shocked, she is happy and excited, but this just blindsided her with this.

'A baby brother or sister? Mother is pregnant?' Hinata thinks, by all logic, it was plausible, but again, she wasn't expecting another sibling, she only ever had Hanabi and on some level, Neji. She thinks and she is excited, happy to have another sibling to bond with.

"I wants a baby sister!' Hanabi yells, hugging her mother. "Can we have a baby sister?!" Hanabi asks with excitement.

Levia and Hiashi chuckles at this. "We don't know yet." Hiashi tells her, eating politely and smiles at his daughter's excitement. He looks at Hinata, noticing her surprise, but she does show excitement and happiness. He wasn't sure whether to be proud of his daughter's modesty in not showing too much emotion, acting lady like. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

Hinata nods, smiling at her father. "Yes father, I wasn't expecting such great news." Hinata replies, her mind racing and is now realising how much she's actually changed the future. She did remember that she is taking unpredictable risks now, but now there's a new life because of her. She smiles, for a moment, forgetting about the risks and fears and thinking about the good things that could happen. She has been mentally preparing for what she can do to improve the future, and now she has seen something new happen that was unpredictable. "I look forward to having a new brother or sister." Hinata smiles, gaining a nod from Hiashi.

"And I know you'll be capable of defending them, and the family." Levia says with a smile and kisses the top of Hinata's head. Hinata smiles and nods, knowing she will, she has to, or the world may end because of it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were outside the Hokage's office, waiting patiently as the two heard some voices on the other side. A few moments pass and the two hear footsteps, looking and seeing Sasuke walking up, looking at them coldly. Hinata is surprised while Naruto sticks his tongue out. "What you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, glaring at him.

"I made Genin, dumbass. What are you doing here?" Sasuke says in his emotionless voice, not really caring.

"I made Genin as well, and I'm not a dumbass, you are." Naruto says, crossing his arms and glares at Sasuke even more.

Sasuke was going to counter, but a voice on the other side of the door calls for them to enter; they enter and they notice three people in the room. The Hokage sits behind his desk with a grey haired man that looks like a scarecrow stands in the room, the other is a very busty, blond haired woman that looked round the same age. The two look at the new Genin and look back at the Hokage. "Welcome." Hiruzen says with a smile and leans forward.

"Hey, old man." Naruto says, looking at the two, smiling a little. "Kakashi." He says, making everyone look at him with surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi asks with a curious voice.

Naruto shrugs with a smirk. "I don't know." He says, making everyone look at him weirdly. Hinata again was surprised that Naruto had knowledge he had no means to know before hand, especially since Kakashi didn't know him.

The Hokage nods, a little confused and starts questioning how Naruto knows something. He shakes his head for the time being and opens his mouth. "This is Kakashi Hatake, he is going to be your Sensei from now on, and this is Samui; she is a former Lightning Kunoichi that transferred to our country voluntarily." He informs them, making the Genin look in some confusion. "She is going to be a Lesser Sensei that will help improve your development." He tells them.

Naruto looks at the Kunoichi and raises his hand to ask a question. "Why is a Lightning Shinobi going to be our…Lesser Sensei? What happened to the Lightning Nation to make us get a big boobed blonde?"

Samui just looks at the blonde haired Jinchuuriki and doesn't seem impressed. "I'll assume that's a compliment…"

Hiruzen simply lowers his hat, inwardly chuckling. "There's been a change of power within the Lightning Nation. Over the years, the civilians of the Nation and a large sum of its military power left and joined other Nations. Samui is one of these people and we're going to learn and use what military tactics its Shinobi and people are willing to offer." He informs them, gaining a few confused nods. "Samui offered to become a Sensei for our Nation which we accepted after numerous tests."

"…So she's going to teach us how to fight like a Lightning Ninja?" Sasuke asks, looking at her, but not looking impressed. He is somewhat interested since it would give him some advantage against his brother.

"Yeah." Samui says, looking at them and seems to be more professional that the actual Leaf Ninja, Kakashi; who was reading a book.

"So what are we going to do? What's our first mission!?" Naruto asks, imagining saving lords and ladies from horrible and evil people.

Hiruzen chuckles and looks at his desk. "Well…once you lot get acquainted and talk, Kakashi can show you to the correct room to get your mission assigned to you." Hiruzen tells him, gaining a nod from him as Kakashi and Samui lead the Genin away to meet on the rooftops.

Xxxxx

The group introduced themselves, Kakashi being very vague and Samui being a woman of few words. Naruto proclaims his goals proudly and smiling at Hinata since she helped him realise his dreams of being strong enough to protect the ones he truly cares about and achieving Hokage would help that. Hinata tells them that she wishes to be strong like her father, and help the Hyuga clan unite with no differences and protect the ones she loves. Sasuke's views haven't changed and this time, Hinata felt uncomfortable with how cold he was.

They soon left and received their first mission. Team 7 were working on D-rank missions, much to Naruto's protests. Their first ever D-rank mission is helping a former Lightning Nation citizen moving into the Hidden Leaf village. Team 7 were just outside the village walls; moving containers into the village, along with the movers.

"So...Miss Aoi, why did you decide to move into this village in the first place?" Kakashi asks her, a little confused since there has been a huge influx of former Lightning Kunoichi and citizen moving into different villages. He did hear of the power change, but he never got the details of what actually happened over there.

"You want to know why? It's because of the failed Kidnapping Incident." Aoi informs Kakashi as she carries her baby with her; both smiling at the large forest scene this village is based in.

"What do you mean by that lady? What failed Kidnapping Incident?" Naruto asks as he and Hinata were carrying a box labelled fossils; making Naruto ponder if it's filled with rocks or something by the weight of it. Hinata turns, listening to her as well since she wanted to know what the deal was with huge influx of former Lightning citizens and Kunoichi. When she heard of the basic details, she was shocked that all these events happened because of her hitting a Lightning Shinobi in the balls instead of being kidnapped.

When Aoi told them the basics that she knew. Samui opens her mouth as she carries a small box. "The main reason why most of us left is because what the Raikage planned on doing to those kidnapped victims...actually, what he couldn't do; due to the fact he was forced release the kidnap victims."

"What was it Samui?" Hinata asks her. Fearful of the answer.

"He was planning on putting those kidnapped females into some kind of breeding factory. So all of us showed our displeasure to the Raikage about that plan of his, and to think he'd actually believe that we'd actually agreed with that plan." Samui informs them, the clear disgust of the memory of it in her voice. "There's also the fact that no one would ever use that kind of plan, since a victim could have a chance to off themselves if they were treated like that. Plus, no other village would even cross that line."

"So all of you just left the village after hearing what your former leader did?" Kakashi asks as he knows no one would even believe that kind of plan could even work in the first place. Unless there were particularly grim and distasteful circumstances. So he thinks the Raikage is either delusional or twisted with his plan or really believes the other villages would actually cross that kind of line, which he truly hoped would never produce results.

'It's a good thing I made that kidnapper fail, or I would have actually killed myself if I was put through such a situation." Hinata thought to herself as Samui looks at her Hyuga teammate and made a slight face, remembering something.

"Hinata, are you the Hyuga that prevented your own kidnapping?" Samui asks her younger female teammate.

Hinata froze for a second, surprised by the question and accidently leaving Naruto pulling the heavy box which he couldn't hold; having it fall and land on his foot. Naruto yells in pain as Hinata continuously apologised; Sasuke rolling his eyes at the sight of him. Once Naruto's good wasn't flat and swollen anymore; Hinata looked at Samui, seeing that she is still waiting for an answer. "Y-Yes...I am...why did you ask that?" Hinata asks as Samui approaches Hinata and grabs her hand.

"I apologized for what happened to you." Samui informs her and bows her head.

Hinata's mouth was open in surprise. "It's alright...it's not your fault." Hinata simply says with a small blush on her face.

"You know, I'm still very surprised that the Raikage never tried to get back at you or the Hyuga Clan." Aoi spoke up, kissing the side of her crying baby's head since Naruto was crying; a simple case of 'Monkey see, monkey do'.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asks, his foot still pounding.

"It's just...well, I was never even a part of the ninja thing; yet, I heard from my mother a lot of things about the Raikage. He's very proud and only believes in his own opinion should be heard and punishes anyone that disagrees with him on the matter. So I'm a bit worried about that, believing that someone like him would need to reassert his damaged pride."

"But he's the Raikage; he should know what's best for his village and with all that happened to it. I bet he knows not to push his luck, especially the drop in population." Kakashi replies, sensing that his team are slightly nervous and had to say something to remove that fear. "So let's get back to work." Kakashi tells his team while the group start getting back to work.

Xxxxx

Several miles outside the village, on the edge of the dirt road that leads towards the Leaf village and the other to the trade village. A small, malnourished girl walks out of the forest, dragging her feet weakly across the ground. She wears a worn down, red t-shirt covered in dirt, grass stains and torn in several places. Her shallow, dark eyes scanning the path, looking left and looking right. She swallows weakly and walks back to the forest; weakly and shakily leaning down and sits down, breathing weakly. She shivers weakly, tired and starving as she has been travelling for who knows how long from the Lightning Nation, surviving off things she finds and begging since no one is willing to take her in.

She looks down at her hand, seeing a small puddle form on the back of her hand; the puddle being silvery and looks like mercury, shifting and moving. It remains touching her as it sinks into the ground, vanishing from sight. Minutes pass and the ground shifts, soon having it split and a mole on a silver spike appears. She weakly grabs it, a tear running down her face as she starts tearing into it, her hunger slightly satisfied, but not much. 'I…need to…keep going…' She says to herself, her eyes closing and passes out.

* * *

Sleepless D: Here's the new chapter, I worked on updating most of it. I've had some hard time with my life, I'll update when things calm down a little. Peace out.


	5. Escort Mission, The World Fractures

Sleepless D: More of Paradox, more of chaos, more of who knows. Peace out.

* * *

A few months have passed since Team Kakashi joined. They have done several D Rank missions and Hinata's felt grateful they haven't done anything dangerous. Naruto has complained out of boredom and has only not asked for a higher ranked mission since Kakashi and Samui have been training them. However, Naruto new the basics already and Hinata knew the advanced, so Sasuke became irritated and worked harder, reaching higher levels faster than before. Hinata saw her mother's belly starting to show and was excited that she's actually going to have another sibling. Things did seem to be changing. The Hyuga clan did seem to grow in some power, with Hiruzen leading the Breach family, though bad blood still remained, but not as it once was. The Leaf's power has increased and who knows what else is changing in the world.

Hinata sits on a carriage, waiting as the other members of her team arrive. She's nervous, Naruto managed to get them a C Rank mission. They're escorting several merchants that are planning to go to the Waterfall Nation. Sasuke and Samui are already there. Kakashi and Naruto are yet to arrive. Hinata thinks of Naruto, getting worried about him, he tries not to show it, but he is suffering. The night terrors and things he doesn't talk about are causing him stress, insomnia and having a short fuse that he tries ever so much to keep in check. She does believe there's some link to her returning to this life, but she can't figure out how, other than his arms coming back, but she doesn't believe that has any chance of bringing memories.

"Hey." a voice behind Hinata's ear comes, making her jump and look back, seeing Naruto and blushes a little, "Am I late?"

Hinata shakes her head, looking into his blue eyes, seeing the tiredness and the black bags under his eyes. Naruto kisses her forehead and hops next to her, smiling as they now wait for Kakashi, "W-Where have you been?"

Naruto smiles as he leans back, "Just mum making sure I'm packed." Naruto tells her, smiling a little and points to a very large bag that he placed on the caravan.

Hinata giggles a little as the two wait, making small talk. Kakashi soon arrives, apologising for his late arrival because of a black cat blocking his way. The group prepped themselves and they began to move out. Several wagons, caravans and carts filled with items and Team Kakashi spread out to protect them evenly.

Xxxxx

They travel for several hours, making good time. The merchants were nice people, having come across many interesting things and learnt a lot of things during their travels. Hinata and Naruto learnt a few interesting things and even a few hidden routes that make for faster travel. The wagons start to slow and come to a stop. Naruto and Hinata look with confusion, looking ahead and seeing Kakashi getting off a wagon and walking on ahead.

Naruto looks, but can't see anything and looks back, seeing Samui sitting there, not really bothered. Naruto looks ahead, seeing Sasuke sitting on the cart ahead, "Hey! What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto calls, looking at Sasuke look back and shrug, not really looking bothered.

Naruto sighs and jumps off and walks over to Kakashi. He soon sees why they stopped and looks concerned, seeing someone lying on the road. A girl, wearing a torn, almost completely destroyed from the weather and the girl isn't moving whatsoever. Kakashi bends down and checks her pulse, Naruto slowly walks up, becoming a little worried. A sudden breath came from the girl, making Naruto jump from fright and Kakashi pulls his arm back from surprise.

Kakashi moves the girl, having her lie on her back and takes out a water bottle. He lifts her head up and pours some water down her throat, causing her to cough weakly. "Is she alright?" Naruto asks, looking at her and seeing that she's badly malnourished and partially dehydrated. His eyes catch sight of 'Thirty-one' tattooed on the back of her right hand.

"No, she's very weak, ill and malnourished." Kakashi informs Naruto, carefully picking her up and hurrying back to the wagon he was on. The wagon driver looks worried, checking through the back and pulls out some food. He quickly offers it to Kakashi, he accepts it, but gives a small portion to the girl as she becomes semiconscious.

"Why don't you give it all to her?" Naruto asks, jumping up and looks at the girl.

"She can't eat a lot, her stomach has shrunk, if she eats too much, she'll end up throwing up what she's eaten." Kakashi tells him, looking back the way they came and sighs. "We'll have to stop off at a village to have her taken care of properly." Kakashi says, gaining a nod from the wagon driver. They start moving again, moving at a greater pace now.

Naruto jumps back over to Hinata, landing next to her and she looks curiously towards what Kakashi was doing, "What happened?" she asks, standing up to see if she can get a better look.

"Found a homeless girl, she's about our age, she's as skinny as a rake. She has a number on the back of her hand, not sure if it means something." he responds, a little worried and grabs his head, "Hopefully, she'll be okay."

Hinata looks at him, a little concerned, but happy that Naruto is concerned about others, like he always is, even those he doesn't know. The two look onward, just watching the road ahead, "What was that about a number?" a voice comes from behind them.

The two jump, looking back and seeing Samui standing on the cargo, "Don't do that!" Naruto yells, getting annoyed by how quiet Samui is and somehow sneaks up on everyone.

"Cool off." Samui tells him, but looks more serious than usual, "What was that about a number on the back of the hand?"

Naruto looks at her, a little confused, "It's the number thirty-one."

Samui nods, a little surprised, "When the Raikage released the…kidnap victims, those we saw were tattooed with numbers. He apparently had them tattooed with numbers when taken so they could make easier track on them."

The two look surprised and look towards Kakashi's cart, "So…was she one of the kidnap victims?"

Samui looks at the same spot Naruto is, "Possibly."

Hinata and Naruto feel pity towards the girl now, unsure what she went through, but knew it was something that neither of them would want to experience. Samui jumps over the carts and lands on Kakashi, the two assume she's there to either assist or inspect the girl. Naruto sighs a little, taking Hinata's hand and smiles a little, hoping to comfort her.

Xxxxx

They travelled and arrived at a nearby village, deciding to stay and hopefully finding someone with a medical profession. They did find a doctor, but he didn't have much experience. He did however know of a more experienced doctor that could help in a village called The River Flow. Kakashi said that he'd go and get the doctor, however, Hinata and Naruto also volunteered since they wanted to get help for her quickly. Sasuke and Samui stayed behind to help arrange rooms and shifts until they got back.

Xxxxx

Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto were making their way through the forest. Naruto getting bored and feeling an annoying spasm from his eyelid, "How much longer is it?"

"We're about halfway there." Kakashi says, jumping across the tree branches. Naruto moans in annoyance while Hinata smiles at him, remembering his complaining in his old life. Kakashi looks round, listening and quickly stops, holding out his arm and makes both the Genin stop.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"Listen." Kakashi tells them, making Naruto and Hinata do so.

"What? I don't hear nothing." Naruto tells him.

"Is that what you mean?" Hinata asks, listening and also hears nothing.

"There is nothing, no animals, no wind, almost like a bad omen. But listen carefully, as carefully as you can." Kakashi tells them, making them listen, listening as much as they can, but they soon hear it; explosions.

"What's going on?" Naruto wonders, hearing them and wondering.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from the village we're heading to." Kakashi says with some concern, "Let's hurry!"

The group travel for a minute, moving as fast as they can. Kakashi is leading the two Genin, wondering if it was the right thing to do; having them follow him. Something catches his ear, looking ahead and suddenly feels the ground shake. An explosion occurs a few miles from them, but its radius is massive and the Leaf ninja could feel the power of the explosion. The wind suddenly picks up and the forest itself seems to get pushed away from the explosion, branches, leafs and splinters. Kakashi quickly ducks under a large branch, avoiding all projectiles. Hinata is taken by surprise, shocked by what is happening and raises her arms to block. Hinata feels someone grab her and push her down, before feeling a warm embrace. Hinata looks, seeing Naruto covering her as the large splinters, branches and even rocks hit him, but he did not move as he protected Hinata, "Naruto!" Hinata calls, fearing for his safety.

Moments pass and the wind dies as suddenly as it appeared. Naruto shakily stands up, his knees wobbling like jelly. Kakashi climbs back up to the branch, looking round and seeing that a lot of the nearby trees are severely damaged and even a few were torn through. Kakashi looks back, his eyes widening in surprise and shock when he sees Naruto's back. Several splinters the size of fingers and even stakes had punctured his back and even a bit of his scalp has been torn off. Hinata stands up, holding onto Naruto's forearms because it looked like he was ready to collapse. Kakashi appears behind Naruto, taking most of the weight and began to worry. He tells Hinata that he's got Naruto and that they'll need to move and find out what happened, knowing that if the doctor is even still at the village, he should help Naruto. He swallows and prays to Kami that the explosion wasn't where he believes it is.

They move cautiously for several minutes, moving slow since Kakashi didn't wish to aggravate any of Naruto's wounds. Hinata moves ahead, keeping her eyes open and activating her Byakugan every now and then, not wanting to waste chakra. She activates her Byakugan once again, suddenly stopping and looks scared. Kakashi notices this and looks at her, watching her carefully and looks on ahead, "What is it?"

"T-Two ninja…one of them j-just died. B-Both aren't L-Leaf ninja…S-Stone ninja." she tells Kakashi, feeling somewhat unnerved.

Kakashi looks at her, confused by this information. He knows they're still within the Fire Nation, they're days away from the Earth Nation, why were they here? This is what is pondering his mind and he slowly begins to make his way towards the location Hinata was looking. A few moments later, he places Naruto on the ground, telling him to wait.

Hinata and Naruto wait as instructed, but they soon hear talking. Hinata feels a little worried and activates her Byakugan, watching over Kakashi while Naruto seems to go into a trance as he hears the voices. "Back the fuck off! Don't make me show you my art!" A young voice yells, the sense of fear, anger and sadness in the voice. Hinata sees the ninja is in his early teens, has long, blonde hair that reminds her of Ino's, and he's wearing standard Stone Shinobi uniform, though it is partly ruined. Hinata couldn't help but think he looked familiar, from her old life, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Calm down, what happened here and why are you in the Fire Nation?" Kakashi tells him, Hinata seeing him raise his hand to show he doesn't mean harm.

"Fuck off! I'll show you my art otherwise!" He yells again, pulling out a kunai and Hinata sees chakra being pumped into it. She's too focused on the scene to notice Naruto standing up and walking pass her.

"Just calm down!" Kakashi orders him, his voice firm and threatening.

Hinata suddenly notices Naruto, seeing him walk into view and quickly hurries to him. The blonde Stone Shinobi looks, seeing Naruto and looks at Kakashi, "You know what? Fuck it! I'll show you my art! And my Art, is an Explo-" he began, but a foot suddenly collides with his chin, forcing it to fly back and fly into the air. Deidara feels his teeth crack from the sudden hit and feels himself fly several feet into the air.

Naruto is crouched where the older boy was, his foot extended upwards, having hit him in the face. Naruto's eyes are crimson red, slitted and complete rage consumed in them. Kakashi looks in shock and surprise by what just occurred, Hinata being the same state and find themselves frozen from the surprise.

Xxx

 _Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto sits on a white, clay mound, sitting there motionlessly. His eyes see a large hole in what could be assumed as his chest since the mound looks human shaped at once point. He somehow senses and sees what looks like a giant shell of a white, clay bird. He looks in it, seeing the unmoving remains of a red haired, late teen boy, he doesn't know him, but he feels like he just lost someone close to him. Naruto feels the range build in and feels the scars on his knuckles burn and heal, leaving only the stain of blood. The range builds and red chakra consuming him, his teeth sharpening and his muscles intensifying. His range continues to build and all he can feel the need for is the taste of his blood. He kept hearing the words that he was known to say, 'My Art is an Explosion!'

Xxx

Naruto looks up, growling and goes a hand sign before kicking off the ground, several clouds of smoke erupts round the ground, having several clones come from nowhere. Naruto appears several feet above the young teenager. His fist sudden launches downwards, colliding with the Stone Shinobi's face. Blood sprays from the boy's mouth and nose, the force making him fly down and smashes into the ground. The Shadow Clones grab the limbs of the Shinobi, pinning him to the ground. The real Naruto summons another Shadow Clone, quickly using it as a land base and jumps down, falling with violent velocity and his knee pointing down and smashes into his stomach. Blood splatters from his mouth and Naruto's right fist smashes into him. Kakashi hears a cracking sound and he soon realises what's going on and quickly rushes towards Naruto. Naruto's chakra rises rapidly and the area is blown away. Kakashi's quickly raises his arms, his feet digging into the ground and chakra trying to keep him there. Naruto continues smashing his fist into the boy, roaring as the images flash through his mind, unable to change what he's doing and feels the rage building.

The blonde Stone Shinobi keeps taking the blows, unable to do anything and feels his face slowly being crushed by the shockingly powerful blows. He loses sight in his left eye and actually feels his eye rupture from the blows. He starts choking on his blood, feeling teeth shatter in his own mouth and feels the blows stop. His blurred vision of his remaining eye looks, seeing Naruto pull back his right arm, the nearest Shadow Clone quickly patting round it and forming a reddish blue sphere before plunging it into his chest. Blood sprays across the area, bones and flesh are vaporised and his organs in his chest cavity is turned to mush. The blonde boy stares blankly at what happened before his vision becomes lifeless.

Kakashi coughs in discomfort, seeing the chakra suddenly decrease and Kakashi is confused and shocked by what just happened. He sees Naruto suddenly collapse, his clones exploding and the two remaining look in shock, unsure how to respond. The world shifts, and the two see the world around them and the sky crack rapidly. It suddenly stops, the world does slowly revert back to normal, but the sky remains cracked.

"K-Kakashi S-Sensei…w-what h-h-happened?" Hinata asks, fear clearly in her voice and body.

Kakashi looks, completely shocked by what happened and slowly walks towards Naruto, slowly picking him up. He checks Naruto over, seeing that his pervious injuries were gone, but he had several burns across his body. "I don't know Hinata…" Kakashi tells her, being completely honest and looks at the sky, unsure what just happened.

Hinata slowly walks over, taking out a rag and slowly mops Naruto's hand of blood. She looks down, seeing the bloodied remains of the boy. Her eyes widen as she finally realises why he looks familiar, from the Akatsuki list. 'Deidara', she starts wondering how this happened and what exactly does killing him mean. He was the reason Gaara temporarily died and nearly wiping of the Hidden Sand Village. He destroyed a large amount and killed many people, she wonders now if Deidara's death was the cause of the sudden damage to the world or something.

"Do…What d-do we d-do?"

"We…We continue with our objective. I will have to tell the Hokage what happened." Kakashi tells her, knowing that both sides were at fault, but Naruto's eruption of the Nine Tails did make it complicated.

Xxxxx

The Leaf leave the body of Deidara and his already deceased companion. They soon arrive and look in shock, frozen by what they're seeing. They look at the sight of a humungous, flooding crater from a nearby, violent river and could see the edge of a waterfall that somehow survived the explosion. Kakashi knew that the village is, or rather was in the middle of the crater, but no longer existed. Kakashi looks round, looking for any sign of survivors, but couldn't tell. He lowers Naruto and rests him against a tree, looking at the crater, knowing that there was a large barge that is railed by a wire to allow quick and safe transport by river. He does hope that the people escaped the blast radius by using the boat. Kakashi tells Hinata to watch over Naruto as he explores the area.

Hinata sits by Naruto, looking at Naruto's unconscious form, looking at him nervously and holds onto his hand. She sighs and reaches for his cheek, cupping his cheek and smiles sadly at Naruto, "Naruto…I wish you would tell me what is going on…I know something is wrong, I can feel your suffering and it's all I can do to support you and help. Do you remember the past like I do? Do you feel the Nine Tails? I don't know what makes you…" Hinata began, but she loses her words and a few tears come from her. "W-What happened…I w-wish I could t-take your pain a-away…I l-love you…and…and I a-always will…" She tells him, leaning forward and kisses his forehead. The kiss lingers there for a moment before she lowers her head and has their foreheads touch as she smiles a little, squeezing his hand.

Naruto's breathing suddenly increases, his eyes moving rapidly. Hinata sees this and leans back, holding onto his hand tight and looks at him with hope, "Gaara…" Naruto whispers, his teeth sharpening and Hinata's eyes widen even more. Naruto just said a name of a person he certainly hasn't met yet, making her confused and now serious. She holds onto his hand, her thumb grazing his skin caringly and he seems to calm down. Naruto opens his eyes slowly, weakly and painfully. He looks at Hinata, confusion setting in as he looks at her, seeing confusion, wonder and nervousness in her eyes, "What…what happened?"

Hinata swallows and looks at him, a little scared to ask, "Naruto…w-why did you d-do that? H-How do you know G-Gaara's name?"

Naruto looks confused, suddenly getting flashes going through his head and a sudden migraine ripping through his brain. Naruto holds it, yelling in pain as he remembers what he did and why he did it. Naruto falls to his side, holding onto his skull and goes into the fetal position. Hinata panics and tries to help Naruto, but she didn't know what to do. A minute passes and Naruto vomits, his body shaking and slowly sits back up, holding his head, "G-Gaara…I…I don't know…" Naruto says, his head still hurting and clearly distraught by what he saw.

Hinata looks at him, upset by Naruto's look and she could tell that he does know, but he doesn't know at the same time. "N-Naruto…do…do you s-see things?" she asks, looking at him in the eyes, so they had eye contact, "D-Do y-you see things…that s-seem familiar? But y-you don't know h-how?" Hinata asks nervously.

Naruto looks at her, a little confused and nods, "Y-Yeah…I…I know faces…I don't know how…" Naruto tells her, grabbing the sides of his head, "I…I s-see wars…fighting…the familiar face of everyone I have never met…" Naruto tells her, shaking a little, feeling nauseated, "…I keep seeing them…fighting people I never met…fighting wars that I've never heard of…killing things I've never seen before…" Naruto tells her, admitting for the first time what he dreams about. It makes him sick trying to remember everything, it's been making him lose sleep and he's only slept a few hours this past week. Naruto continues breathing harder and harder, feeling some relief, but now that he admits it, he feels sick about it.

Hinata looks at him, shocked by what she just heard. Her suspicions were true and Naruto remembers things, though it is clear he doesn't remember everything, he only has something from the future to go by. Hinata pulls him close, holding onto him, hoping to remove that distasteful look from his face and she feels a wet patch on her shoulder now. Her eyes widen as she realises he's crying and starts feeling the need to cry herself, remembering all the bad things of the future and realising he's been feeling it for this long. The two hold each other, crying for several minutes, having difficulty breathing as their faces were pressed against each other's nape of their necks. But neither one of them moves to breathe, they just stay like that, "N-Naruto…I…I…" she began, but soon hears a footstep. She breaks from Naruto's grip and looks, seeing someone walk from the treeline nearby. Naruto looks and the two soon realise it isn't someone they know and the two jump to their feet, taking readied stances and hold their position.

Confusion soon sets in when they see the figure walk into clear view. It was certainly a man, but it is hard to tell as he is severely burnt. His entire right side of his body is black, skin peeling off with each step which was more of a weak, painful shuffle. The man's clothing, or what remained of it is black, severely charred and old, traditional armour only hanging on my a literal thread on his left side, as the right side was either blown away or melted into his skin. The man's face seemed the most shocking, the burn covered a third of his face, his right eye, or what remains of it is oozing out of the socket, his hair has been mostly burnt off and his left eye seems to not be focusing on anything. The man reaches out with his left hand, towards the two Genin as the two are frozen in shock by the man's wounds and the smell of burnt flesh fills their nose. The man only makes it two steps before finally collapsing, face planting into the soil and remains there, motionless as blood bubbles out from the cracks on his burnt skin.

Naruto acts first, having remained frozen to what felt like a thousand years. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out the Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment and quickly goes to help the man as best he can. Hinata notices this and goes to stop him, knowing that the ointment is beyond any help Naruto wants to offer. Hinata stops herself, seeing Naruto's determination in his eyes, knowing he feels guilty for killing someone he doesn't truly know and she knows that he wants to save someone to make up for that. She does get surprised that Naruto is holding back any disgust towards the smell, she's several paces away and she knows she'd throw up if she was any closer. Hinata looks round, also feeling determined to save him and informs Naruto that she's going to go and get Kakashi before vanishing.

Xxx

Kakashi stands near the river, scanning the area and the nearby forest, but found nothing but rubble, destroyed trees and ash. He sighs and goes to search another area, but something catches his ears. He looks, soon spotting what looks like a barge, though most of it is in the water, shaking rapidly and Kakashi soon sees people on it. He quickly looks at the river, knowing full well that the violent river has defeated the greater of Shinobi who dare cross its waters. Kakashi curses, quickly looking round and quickly pulls back from the water. He pulls his headband away, showing his Sharingan and watches the sinking boat and even someone being sucked in by the water. Kakashi knows it's going to be a challenge, he even knows that the boat is heading for the waterfall and has only got a limited amount of time to save them. He quickly runs forward, running at full speed and launches himself across the wide, violent river, aiming for the barge as it begins to tilt backwards, its tip pointing up now. Kakashi's hand grasps the banister of the boat, his chakra running through his fingers to stick on and his feet slam into the walkway of the slowly tilting boat, 'This is going to be close.' He says to himself as he begins his rescue.

* * *

Sleepless D: Sorry for the late update, I've recently just gotten my first paid work at a Teaching Assistant and I'm thrilled with getting it, so my time will be shorter on update. I hope to update when I'm able. Peace out.


	6. Lives saved and Family United

Sleepless D: Sorry for the late update, I've been distracted and busy as of late, but I hope you guys enjoy it. And I apologise for not doing the sinking barge scene, I didn't feel confident enough to portray the stress, fear and emotion of being in such the way I wanted. It started with Kakashi making Shadow clones, saving people, but the barge hits a rock and it flipped it and people falling in and drowning as such. I didn't feel confident with it and decided to skip it with some key flashbacks. I apologise once again. Peace out.

* * *

Minutes pass by, the barge has fallen down the waterfall, both smoke and steam rushing from the bottom. Bits of flame escape the water, but are consumed almost immediately afterwards, leaving nothing but steam. Several dozen feet above the wreckage and steam. A long, twisted wire cuts into the edge and on the end of it are half a dozen Kakashi's holding onto each other, like a human chain and they are all holding civilians. The one holding the wire is gritting his teeth, the wire cutting into his clothing and skin. The wire is twisted and knotted round his wrist, blood slowly seeping down his arm.

A nervous voice soon comes from below Kakashi, "A-Are we okay?" one of the civilians asks, feeling drops of blood land on their face.

Kakashi almost doesn't hear them over the loudness of the waterfall. He grits his teeth as he tries to pull himself up. His muscles in his left forearm twitches and he releases his grip from the pain. The wire cuts deeper into Kakashi's flesh and he grinds his teeth in response. The Shadow Clones notice this and starts to try and climb the human rope as best as they can. However, they have their hands full and in order to climb, one of them has to have a hand free. They all start devising a plan to get them all out, having already lost a few innocents in the violent river and the waterfall. They know their time is running short and the best case scenario would probably be those that they saved before the barge fell when the Shadow clones carried and jumped from it. However, not all made it, but those that did hopefully will make it.

Kakashi holds onto those below, trying to remain conscious as best as he can. The pain is getting to him however. His nerves are sending a continuous and sharp pain through his body, the blood is starting to slow down, but new blood vessels are being cut into by the wires as the weight is getting to it. Kakashi's eyes twitch, the shock slowly getting to him.

The wire suddenly tightens; the human rope slowly starts rising as the wire cuts into the stone. On the ledge, a few of Kakashi's clones are seen pulling on the wire; behind them, several civilians that were saved before grabbing the backs of the clones and pulling as well. They all pull hard, pulling the wire up as it continues to cut into the stone, earth and flesh of Kakashi. Seconds pass and Kakashi is holding onto his consciousness as best as his will. He soon feels his side rubbing against the jagged, wet rocks of the canyon and feels his arm twist. Hands soon grab him and pull him up, those holding onto his limbs are soon grabbed and they are soon taken from the weight.

After several seconds, everyone was pull out of the canyon. Kakashi's left arm twitches in pain and he slowly sits up while the clones disperse, "Is…everyone alright?" Kakashi asks, slowly and weakly getting up. He holds onto his forearm, applying pressure and elevating it, holding it to the most comfortable position he could.

A man steps forward and checks his wound, "I believe we would be worse of if you hadn't of shown up." the man tells him, his hands glowing green as he repairs and closes some blood vessels. "The wires are cut deep in your arm. I don't feel confident enough to pull the wires out without causing further damage, so I'm going to do my best that no infections occur and I'm going to have to focus so you don't lose your limb."

Kakashi looks at him, nodding as he feels some nerve endings reattach as the healing continues. "What happened here?"

Some of the survivors cry and leave to be by themselves while the others look depressed. Slowly, some look towards a small group, some looking like merchants, others looking like a family. Kakashi notices this and even feels the hatred towards them. "They came here with Leaf ninja." A woman says, tears running down her face. "They came with thugs on their trail and made our home a war zone!"

The merchants of the group slowly back away, singling out the small family. The family consists of an elderly man with a sad look in his eyes, his hair grey from age and his robes, one bright, now dark with water, mud and blood. In his hands is a girl perhaps a couple years younger than Naruto. Her attire looked more towards a funeral kimono and her hair is as black as her outfit. The clothing is stained as the older mans', but because of the dark clothing, it was difficult to tell. Next to them is a woman with messy brown her, and in her early twenties. Her attire having been a lime green kimono, but is to a stained mess. Movement comes from behind them, soon showing a three-year-old boy, holding onto the elder's man's leg. Kakashi remembers something from one of his Shadow Clones.

 _Shadow Clone memory_

Kakashi slides down a tilted corridor, his clones jumping into rooms along the way. Kakashi pumps chakra into his feet and right hand as he slides down the floor and stops several feet from the water filling the corridor. He watches the water flowing up and down violently; he didn't even have to use Sharingan to know that if someone were to fall in the water, they'd be sucked into oblivion.

His ears catch the noise of crying. He quickly looks to his left, seeing a door and soon notices two Kakashi clones slide down and quickly open the door. The small team of Kakashi's Shadow clones climb in. Kakashi catches a whimpering of pain and fear. He looks down, his eyes widening in slight shock as he sees a middle aged woman pinned to the wall below. He soon realises that she's pinned by several metal spikes that were torn from the wall and furniture have also slid into the spikes. Kakashi knows that removing her from the spikes is going to be dangerous work. Movement comes from below the woman, and he notices that she's holding a young boy.

"Help us!" He hears a woman scream. He looks, seeing a pregnant woman wearing a lime green kimono. She is holding onto a damaged pipe with a young girl holding onto it as well. The younger one holds onto the pregnant woman, making sure she doesn't fall. Kakashi's clones move their way to the two women. They both spot another civilian, an elderly man near the bottom of the room, the water mere inches away from him. One of the clones jumps down and slides down to assist the elderly man. The second Shadow clone quickly goes to help the two women and the third Kakashi slides down to assist the pinned woman and the child she's holding. He reaches her and quickly takes the child from her hand and holds the boy close to his chest. He goes to help the pinned woman, but she screams in pain.

"DON'T!" The woman screams in pain. She grabs Kakashi's shoulder and looks at him with both anger, fear and pain. "Just take the boy and my family! Just take them and RUN!" the woman orders him. Her grip strength increasing and Kakashi felt a shocking amount of pain. She soon releases him and her breath becomes rapid and she swallows painfully as she says a silent prayer. Kakashi looks down, seeing the water rising rapidly. The clones have rescued the elderly man and the two other females, quickly making their way to the exit. Kakashi holds the boy close and nods at the woman, knowing that she won't survive if he pulls her out, but he can't end her misery with the child present. He curses and quickly starts climbing up to the door, leaving the woman as she slowly gets consumed by the water.

 _End Shadow clone memory_

"They brought them! They're to blame!" another screams, anger clear in their voice.

Kakashi slowly gets up and coughs in pain, "Stop…I'm sure everyone has lost someone. However, right now, we've got to get out of here." Kakashi tells them, holding onto his arm while the doctor keeps healing his arm. "My team are stationed…at a nearby village. We have a girl in desperate need of attention. We can't stay here."

Everyone just glares at the family and Kakashi. As they prepare to leave while some seem to give an intimidating stance against the family, some wanting to hurt them. A new figure jumps into the small mass, making some people jump, but Kakashi knew it was Hinata, "K-Kakashi Sensei…" she began, soon noticing his wound and grows concerned. He shows that he's okay and she nods and continues with what she was going to say, "Kakashi S-Sensei…N-Naruto and I f-found an injure m-man, h-he is v-very b-badly w-wounded. H-He is s-severely b-burnt on one s-side. A-Also…I f-found s-something that…that isn't normal." Hinata tells him, feeling nervous and taking a few breathes, trying to remove her anxiety.

Kakashi looks at her, a little confused by this, "What do you mean normal?' he asks her, referring to what she saw.

 _Hinata's memory/description_

Several minutes earlier, Hinata follows the trail that was Kakashi's. She activates her Byakugan every now and then, making sure she's following the trail. She activates it once again, catching traces of chakra that she recognises as Kakashi's, but something catches her eye and she stops. Her eyes wide with shock and confusion as she takes steps towards the sight before her. Step by step, she grows closer and soon reaches it.

The ground before her has two foot prints that remain undisturbed, despite the soft, overturned dirt from the explosion before. The foot prints have created a cone of less disturbed and Hinata sees some of the remains of trees that remain as stumps now. She sees with her Byakugan the sheer size and shape of the being before is gargantuan compared to the normal human being. She knows the basics of how powerful the explosion was. She looks back, seeing the centre of the explosion and looks back, knowing that it was close range and should've vaporised anyone and anything.

She scans the area, seeing some traces of footsteps and goes to follow them. Her Byakugan suddenly catches movement behind her. She looks at the movement and realises it's a civilian, soon noticing a group of them rushing along the edge of the river. She looks back at the track, but she shakes her head and quickly rushes towards the civilians.

 _End_

Kakashi nods to his, looking at the group and noticing the singled out family seem to share a look. He goes to question this, but he remembers Hinata informing him about the injured man. He quickly points everyone in the direction that he left Naruto and Hinata, assuming that's where Naruto and the injured person is currently. Hinata starts leading while Kakashi takes up the rear, helping those having difficulty moving.

Xxxxx

Minutes pass and the small mass of people are scurrying along the dirt crater, moving as fast as they can. They all soon reach Naruto's location and see the blonde boy kneeling over a severely burnt man. Hinata hurries over to Naruto, Kakashi carrying an elderly woman. The doctor hurries over to Naruto's position. They soon reach Naruto's location and find Naruto kneeling next to the said burnt man. They look shocked at the man's condition, but they soon notice Naruto doing something, something they weren't expecting. Naruto's hands are green and glowing, his teeth grinding as he continues to try and heal the man. His face focused and arms shaking as he tries to mould his chakra to repair and heal, though his chakra's mostly being wasted and doing little for the man.

Kakashi and Hinata stop by his side, the doctor quickly making it to the injured man's side. His hands go on Naruto's, pushing them aside and his own hands start glowing green as he starts healing. Hinata sits next to Naruto, taking hold on his hand and smiles, comforting him as best as she could. Naruto breathes deeply, coughing a little since he just spent a lot of chakra doing very little effect on healing, but he knew it wasn't in vain, it helped for all he's concerned. "N-Naruto…w-when did you learn Medical Ninjutsu?"

Naruto chuckles, coughing a little, "Mother taught…me, but I…I don't have great…chakra control. It wears me out…" Naruto tells her, his hands burning from trying the Jutsu. Hinata smiles, holding his hand and helps him up, wanting to get away from the smell of burnt flesh.

Kakashi leans down, looking at the injured man and the doctor looks towards Kakashi and whispers in his ear, "This man's injuries are severe. It's a miracle he's even alive." the doctor whispers, feeling sick as he continues healing, though he is finding little point to do so.

"What are his chances?" Kakashi asks, remaining focused on the injured man.

"…If you told me his injuries, I'd say he's dead; but right now, probably twenty percent. That is just all depending on his will to live."

Naruto and Hinata hear this, both nodding since death is only natural. Naruto is more saddened since he tried his best to save his life, but knowing his efforts were in vain makes it harder for him. Naruto gets up and walks slowly away, wanting some fresh air while Hinata keeps him company.

Kakashi catches movement in the corner of his eye. He looks, soon seeing the pregnant woman from before holding the hand of the girl. The two look at the injured man, both crouching and the woman takes his hand while the girl cries. "I…" the woman begins, her voice choking a little from emotions. "I t-thought you d-died…"

Kakashi looks at the two, a little confused and soon looks towards the elderly man. "You know this man?"

The elderly man nods, looking saddened at the fate of the man. "He…is my grandson; Fumio. We are a homeless family from the Tetsu Clan."

Kakashi looks at him, slightly confused as he thinks back, wondering why the 'Tetsu' clan was familiar. Then it hit him and he looks at the elder with confusion. "You're from the Earth Nation. Why, if I may ask, are you here within the Fire Nation?"

The elder shakes his head sadly, "There was a conflict within the nations. Our clan is ancient, and we had conflicts with a new clan capable of moulding chakra into an explosive capability. We fought and our clan lost, we lost our main branch and we are all that's left, perhaps save for a few that fled." The elderly man says with depression printed on his face. "The Explosive Corps didn't stop…they hunted us and we fled. We took shelter with the caravan merchants. We sent a request to take shelter in the Hidden Leaf village."

Kakashi nods at this information, looking at him and seeing no hint of a lie in his eyes. "And you were tracked down? Wouldn't a team of escorted you to the Leaf?"

"There was a team. They stayed at the village to buy us time…along with my sons, grandson and nephew. When the explosions happened, we thought everyone died." The elderly man says and looks at Fumio, smiling a little, but it does leave his face a second later, "The only blessing we have now, thanks to your timely rescue. The Explosion Corps should believe we are demised…though the loss of everyone here is too great."

Kakashi nods, holding onto his arm as he looks at everyone, soon looking at the injured man and sighs a little. "We've got to leave this area. People are injured and the sooner we get them to the village to recover and get our wounds checked on."

People nod, some glaring at the family. Naruto creates a few Shadow clones and makes them turn into stretchers. He makes a couple more to use them to carry the injured. However, half of them explode as soon as they appeared and Naruto falls to his knees and vomits.

Hinata panics and quickly kneels by his side and wraps her left arm round his back and right arm round his front. Kakashi walks over and checks on Naruto, "He's used a lot of chakra, don't use anymore Naruto." Kakashi orders him, helping him up and looks round. The remaining clones pick up the stretchers with the injured.

The doctor walks over once he makes sure the man is placed on the stretcher and he could leave the man along for a minute. He checks on Kakashi's arm, seeing it and he takes the arm and his hands glow green. "I've got to circulate the blood flow every once and a while. If I don't, you may lose the limb, and it's going to hurt."

Kakashi nods, clenching his teeth a little as he moves his hand and even feeling blood flowing round his hand. "Right…move out!" Kakashi says, once the doctor was finished.

Xxxxx

After a long, painful journey. The small group of survivors have managed to get to the assigned village. People there felt the explosion and were worried. They mourned those lost, but they're glad that some survived the experience. The Tetsu clan members were waiting outside the small medical clinic along with a few others, waiting for friends or family to be checked on. Naruto and Hinata were within the clinic, since they do have knowledge of healing, though limited it might be.

Naruto and Hinata worked together, making sure all injuries are being dealt with, with the correct procedures. They could still smell Fumio, the heavily burnt ninja still, somehow managing to survive the journey. Both Hinata and Naruto were quiet the entire time, Hinata keeps looking at Naruto. She feels the need to tell him everything, tell him the truth of his visions and that she, too, is from the future, though he may not be 100% from the future. Naruto does seem to be in a better mood than he was before.

They work for several minutes. Soon, people were allowed to enter to check on their families and friends. Hinata sees the Tetsu clan members walk in and check on Fumio. The few stood by his side, praying for him and the women were crying. Hinata looks and does see the elder of the clan, he does seem distracted and looking at someone else. She looks, seeing that he's looking at the girl they saved on the road, still weak and malnourished as before. Though she does look like there's more colour in her skin and she sees an IV drip attached to her. She is confused to why he's staring at her, but she goes to help bandage an elderly lady's ankle. After several second, she looks back and the elderly man is now by the girl's side, holding her hand. He holds it like a grandfather would, but she does see his eyes are very focused on the girl. She soon sees a small flash of light and spots a scalpel in the elder's hand. Her eyes widen in shock as the blade goes on the girl's abdomen, she sees the blade rest on it and she quickly panics. Hinata drops the bandages and rushes to stop him, seeing him only balance it with a finger. She quickly goes to smack it out of his hand, but he pushes it into the girl. Hinata tackles the elderly man, surprising him and people witness this, and they do see a small trail of blood coming from the girl. Hinata quickly gets up, checking on the girl, but she's surprised that the amount of blood isn't that of what she was expecting. She looks round, soon noticing something unusual and seeing the scalpel handle.

Hinata soon feels someone punch her arm hard, making her yelp in pain and looks down. Hinata sees the little girl that she assumes is the elder's granddaughter, looking at her in anger and goes to help the elder. "What happened!?" Naruto yells, hurrying over.

Hinata looks at Naruto, and then the elder and back at Naruto, "I-I saw h-him…" Hinata began, looking round and grabs the scalpel handle and picks it up. The handle is only a third of it, a little confused as it seems to of melted away, but no other metal seems to show anywhere else.

The elder just sits there, a smile is clear on his face, "They live…she lives…" he says, a tear running down his cheek. "The Tetsu clan…they live…"

Everyone in the room looks confused by what he says, "What do you mean, Saburo?" the pregnant woman asks with confusion. She looks at the girl and she too looks at her intently.

Hinata looks at the elderly man and the girl, looking as serious as she can be, despite being such a young age, "What are you t-talking about?" Hinata demands, looking at him intently and even activates her Byakugan to tell if any lies are told with the simplest facial movements, chakra or even repertory change.

"When the fight between the Tetsu and Explosive Corps…it started with the assassination of my Clan's main branch. They sent an emissary, but that was a lie and he was actually a suicide bomber. He detonated a bomb that wiped out the entire compound…and it took what we believed was the entire main branch and many others of our clan. The Tetsu clan are a Matriarch set and there were two heiresses. However, one died before the incident, during training. The other was believed to have died…but this…she lives." He says, tears running down his cheek, happiness clear on his face, but he also looks pained from remembering all those that have died. "…Atsutane…she lives…"

"By Kami…" the pregnant woman says, chuckling a little from surprise. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Hinata, Naruto and the civilians in there are confused, looking at the Tetsu clan members. Naruto speaks up, looking as confused as anyone right now. "So this girl is what…your niece or something?"

The elder nods, slowly getting up and his bones click, "I feared the Tetsu clan would blow away into the wind…but with the heiress alive, then they hear, they shall come."

"You're not building an army…to take revenge…right?" Naruto asks, feeling a tad nervous.

The elder chuckles and shakes his head, "Oh heavens, no. Some of my family fled, and some of them hopefully survived."

Naruto nods, looking at Hinata and both he and Hinata can tell he's telling the truth. Naruto smiles a little in response. "Wow, so it must've been fate. We found her about a day ago. Then we went looking for the doctor and found you guys. It's like fate." Naruto chuckles a little.

Hinata's brain sort of goes into overdrive. She has been keeping notes and this sort of went overboard with unexpected and even finding some bemusement from Naruto's statement. She knows that this girl, Atsutane was taken as part of the Lightning Kidnapping victims. She has been keeping notes and if they hadn't found her, they would've gone to the destroyed village and saved everyone. She takes into account all this and she brought a missing family member that would've died if they hadn't come. She has been worried that things are changing to unknown threats, and yet, because of her new life, a family has united after being separate for who knows how long. She is a little shocked by the specific requirements to of had the two meet and survive.

Hinata shakily reaches over to Naruto, knowing he has had visions and now that she can discuss this with someone that can at least comprehend the circumstances, or at least she hopes. "N-Naruto…c-can I t-t-talk with you l-later?" she asks with a nervous voice.

Naruto notices this, nodding in response and sees her get back to work while the unusual family reunion. They all start being who they wanted to be beside, wishing everyone a swift recovery whilst everyone with medical experience makes sure that is possible.

Xxxxx

It is late in the night; Naruto lays in his bedroll, moaning in pain as his stomach growls and his arms burn. Hinata lays on her bed, her eyes low as she's deep in thought and too tired to do much else. "Hinata…" Naruto calls, his voice tired and in pain.

"Y-Yes…Naruto?" Hinata calls back, looking his way and takes a few breathes to wake up a little more.

"You wanted to talk with me…before?" Naruto asks, trying to roll over, but his arms were practically killing him, if they had any strength, he'd be half sure they'd be wrapped round his neck, trying to kill him.

Hinata jumps a little as she remembers and winks in pain, "Y-Yes…" she says and slowly gets out of bed and shuffles her feet towards Naruto and carefully sits next to him so they are about face to face as can be. "D-Do you remember w-what we t-talked about b-before the m-man appeared?"

Naruto looks away as best as he can, but being too weak makes that difficult. "Y-Yeah…"

Hinata looks at him and reaches over, taking his hand softly as to not cause any pain. "I…T-Those visions…t-they're real." Hinata tells him, making him freeze and look towards her. She sees his confusion and she swallows, "I-I'm from a-another t-time period, t-the same that y-you dream about. T-Those aren't n-nightmares. T-They're what h-has yet to c-come…the w-war…Gaara…N-Neji…" Hinata says, feeling pain from remembering her cousin's death, but she swallows and takes a breath, knowing that he's alive and well. "I…I w-was caught in a…I d-don't know w-what. I w-woke up in a…I don't know where, but it was white and all that was there was…y-your arms…" Hinata tells him, more tears running down her cheeks from the memory of Naruto back then being hurt or worse for her. Hinata suddenly feels Naruto's hand grip hers. She looks at him, seeing him completely focused on her, but she couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. "I…This t-thing of w-white light t-told me I w-wasn't s-supposed to b-be there. I w-was thrown from t-that…world and w-when I closed m-my eyes and opened them…I…I was three y-years old again…I when f-from fifteen t-to t-three." Hinata tells him, feeling somewhat relieved that she has finally told someone about her experience, though it does seem more of a distant memory now. She looks at him, seeing his eyes and sees that he is still looking confused, but things seem to click in his mind.

"S-So…" Naruto began, processing this information, "W-What I'm dreaming…actually happened…or will happen?"

Hinata nods, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she's talking about a subject that most people would believe is insanity. She swallows and looks him in the eyes, smiling a little and squeezes his hand. "Yes…I w-was c-confused. It's odd…I…I've spent…wow…eighteen years…" Hinata says, realising how long she's known Naruto, if one counts knowledge of him. She couldn't help but smile as she holds onto his hand. "It's very odd in my new life…in my old like, I used to always cry and give up…I made many wrong turns…But you…You helped me find the right path…I found it unusual teaching you what you taught me…" Hinata says, smiling as she thinks about all her lessons that she taught Naruto. "I always chased after you…I wanted to catch up to you…I wanted to walk beside you all the time…I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! And now I am by your side…training with you…and now that I have a second chance in life…I always wanted to tell you…" Hinata began, her heart rate increasing and holds onto Naruto's hand, drawing confidence from it. "I…"

"I love you…"

* * *

Sleepless D: Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter is good and it's my birthday next week, so hopefully you'll review as a gift for me. Peace out.


	7. Time Planning, Time Passing, Time Coming

Sleepless D: Sorry for not updating sooner, hopefully you shall follow this story still. I am also contemplating making a crossover of Naruto and Dungeons and Dragons, I am more familiar with 4th Edition, though I am trying to think what Naruto's class would be. His race to me would be a Hengeyokai fox, talked with a fellow Nerd that was my mother and she believes he'd be close to a Warlock because of Charisma and Constitution. Sakura is obviously a Cleric, leaning towards Elven since their love lasts forever to race knowledge. Sasuke has always claimed to be an Avenger, race though would be tricky, Human since easy corrupting, or Eladrin since they're stuck up as a race. Peace out.

P.S. As promised to a reader, the list of the different universes I'll be including. Halo, Ergo Proxy, Attack on Titan. I am open to suggestions for other universes, I randomly picked these, so do give suggestions, and if I know the universe, I'll try and include it. Peace out.

* * *

"I love you…"

Hinata looks at him, her eyes wide in surprise, "W-What?" she whispers, confused and not sure if she heard right.

Naruto looks at her, smiling a little and a tint of red could be seen on his cheeks. He shifts a little, rubbing his face against his bedding and looks away, the tint of red now on his ears. "I…I love you…" Naruto says with a hint of embarrassment in his voice, "I…I've felt this way for…I don't know. I just…know." Naruto tells her, shifting a little uncomfortably.

Hinata is gob smacked by Naruto's confession, she was expecting herself to confess her love. She looks at her hands and realise how red she was and she was getting light headed. She holds onto her conscious mind, trying not to faint from embarrassment and swallows. She breathes in deeply as she looks at him, trying to gain confidence and not faint because of it, "N-N-Naruto…I…I love you."

Naruto just lays there, his neck straining which indicates that he's trying to move, but it's failing from the lack of energy now. Hinata couldn't help but giggle and weakly shifts over to the side he's facing and looks at him, using all her energy not to faint from meeting his eyes. Naruto opens his mouth, looking away and looking nervous, "I…I know…" Naruto whispers, thinking back and smiling bashfully, "You…you showed s-signs…" Naruto tells her, surprising himself when he stuttered, "I…I asked Say…Mum…and she told me that you might have a crush on me. I…when we…talk, I just felt this feeling…you remind me of the angel that…defended me from…god." Naruto tells her, surprising her greatly and confusing her slightly.

"G-God? A-A-A-Angel?" Hinata whispers back, blushing and confusing her greatly.

Naruto looks down, looking at the floor and feeling a tad nervous. He explains what he dreams about, the angel and the god in particular. Hinata came to the conclusion that he was seeing the time that he was pinned by Pain and she tried to save him. She tried her best from memory to describe to him what the dreams meant or were, but most of it was confusing to her as well. Like the black mass consuming power. The Giant Toad prophesying. Fighting himself at a Waterfall. Meeting a woman with red hair that made him cry in happiness and sadness. Punching the Fourth Hokage.

Hinata and Naruto have been talking the entire time, they hadn't noticed Sasuke enter the room and was lying in bed, not even paying attention to the two. Hinata lies on her side, looking at Naruto as the two talk about the future or past life in this case.

Hinata feeling more exhausted than before just lays down beside Naruto. The two whispering about what to do and Naruto isn't one hundred percent sure what to do. Hinata only knows so much on what could be changed, she does believe that it'll be a couple of years before they reach a time line that could be followed to her, or rather, their knowledge. Though Hinata is half guessing that their change in this time line might make it near impossible.

Hinata just stares at him, smiling a little. She may be making things better or worse, but she is happy to be by Naruto's side, and she will use every ounce of her power to make sure their future doesn't end like it did. "N-Naruto…I…I w-want us t-to make…a b-brighter future." She tells him, gaining a nod from him.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto responds, remembering the darkness in the future, the feeling of pain, sadness and determination soon coming from those memories. "We…We'll make a brighter future…believe it." Naruto says, gaining a smile from Hinata as she giggles.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A considerable amount of time has passed. Team Kakashi has ensured that most of the homeless villagers and wounded are taken care of. Team Kakashi finished off the mission without any other hitch and travelled back to the village they left the survivors at. The Tetsu Clan had all but recovered, and the remnants of the clan travelled to the Leaf Village with Team Kakashi, when they were able to do so.

Naruto and Hinata spent the time quietly discussing and filling in Naruto's blank spots as best as they can. However, that is difficult since Naruto kept feeling nauseated as certain memories came about, almost like trying to open up a repressed memory. The two agreed on training for the future, making sure they're better than what they were. Hinata, though a bit tired of training does plan on spending more time with Naruto that doesn't include training, she wants to live her life like she dreamed of having with him.

Xxx

At the Earth Nation, at the Tsuchikage's office, the elderly man looks at the paper reports and looks highly disappointed. He looks up from the papers, looking at a Shinobi wearing ragged Shinobi uniform of his Nation. He looks highly disappointed and his fear is clear on his face. The Tsuchikage sighs in annoyance, "So you acted on wiping out the Tetsu Clan, but you ended up losing Gari, Deidara and the rest of the Explosion Corps?" he asks, gaining a shameful nod from the Shinobi. "And you have the audacity to return? I told you to quit your squabbles with the Tetsu Clan and you destroyed a large portion of the Clan and the village. I warned you to let it go as the survivors fled. AND YOU GO AND HUNT-MY BACK!" the Tsuchikage screams in pain, holding onto his back and leans on the arm of his chair.

The Stone Shinobi lowers his head, feeling panic and worry spread through his system. Moments pass and the Shinobi looks up, seeing the Tsuchikage recovering from his painful back, "I…I apologise for my people's actions and dishonouring you in such a way, Lord Tsuchikage."

The Tsuchikage looks at him, looking very annoyed as he rubs his back, "Go now, I'll find a proper means to punish you later." He informs him, seeing the Shinobi nod and leave quickly. The elderly man sighs in annoyance and looks at the papers, looking somewhat discourage for losing one of his students/prodigies. He ordered an investigation and to find any remains of the Explosion Corpse, if anything remains. If any evidence of foul play is afoot, since they were technically within the Fire Nation's boarders, he might have to consider the possibility that the Leaf attacked their people. He looks outside, seeing the sky fractures which makes him worried as none of his people with a scientific mind can figure out what caused the sky to fracture. The only conclusions that could be assumed is that some otherworldly effect happened, or a Ninjutsu that did it or some even believe, the end of the world is occurring.

Xxxxx

Within another universe, the galaxy is cracking and several ships hovering around space and examining it. Several massive space stations hover near a planet called Earth. One of the Stations is called Cairo Station. Several of the crew members watch on as the scars increase slowly and even small shuttles getting close to the scars. They hover there, watching carefully as they perform scans with everything in their possessions. The readings are off the charts and they can't determine what they're reading. Scientists aren't sure what it is, but they know that whatever it is, it wasn't caused in their universe.

Xxxxx

In another part of the galaxy, a large fleet of Covenant ships drifts through space, preparing to launch as their long range scanners detect disturbances from multiple galaxies. The disturbances are unnatural and they have never scanned something like that, even visuals make the occurrence a mystery. None of the San 'Shyuum know what it truly is, but they believe the Human race have done something and believe it to be an ominous sign.

Xxxxx

Within another universe, the landscape is dead, only earth, darkness and rocks cover most of the world's surface. Only small pockets of activity seem active in the world, small domes in certain areas around the world. The sky is thick with clouds and the world hasn't seen the sun for god knows when. However, things have changed and they're seeing droplets of yellowish white light can be seen through the clouds. The light is abnormal and seem to be lines or cracks or something. Those few that live on the outside watch in confusion and wonder if the world is healing.

At the base of a Dome named Romdeau, a small commune is settled and an elderly man, wearing very worn out clothes and as bald as can be looks at the sky. He smiles a little and looks at those of the commune. "This is a sign that the world shall heal! It is healing and the sun shall shine upon us and Romdeau shall open its doors to join us!"

"You sure about that, Hoody?" One of the citizens asks, sounding uncertain.

"Of course it is!" Hoody yells, smiling as he takes the opportunity to make people a little more hopeful, "The sun itself is trying to break through the clouds! We shall see the sun first before anyone else!"

Xxxxx

Within a small encampment built to be a training ground, several dozen teenagers look in shock at the sight of the sky. The scar spreads across the sky, but it stops and several people run and hide, afraid of what's happening. Near the centre of the group, a very dark looking soldier looks at the sky, showing less fear that the teenagers, but he is feeling it for the first time in years. Near him, a teenager with black hair and grey eyes twitch as his hand unconsciously reaches and grabs the arm of an oriental girl with long, black hair and serious, black eyes. She looks at the boy, supressing a blush but she does feel fear by the sky breaking for an unknown reason. "Eren…what's happening?"

Eren looks at it, obviously not knowing what it is, but he keeps a brave face and looks at her, "Don't worry, Mikasa. Whatever it is, we'll live through it."

Xxxxx

At the borders of the Fire Nation, within the large collection of trees and rocky terrain. The area is quiet and blood stains the ground that enters an almost hidden cave within a nearby cave where blood stains the floor. A hulking figure sits within it, almost like a hunched bear that entered a cave all too small for it. It just sits there, not moving and soon shifts, causing metallic clanks and something solid and metal hits the ground. "Sorry…Boss…"

"It's alright." A new voice comes, showing a figure further into the dark cave and walks out of the shadows, looking at him and pats him. "Glad to see you're still alive, Dai." He says, checking on his back. There are severe burns across his back and some metal melted into his back. He looks at it and sighs a little, looking at the wound and surprised that Dai withstood the mass explosion. The man sighs a little and looks outside, seeing the fracture in the sky and knew something was happening, something didn't feel right. He soon chuckles and feels he's been given an opportunity, a new chance of lease of life.

The light shines into the cave, showing a man in his late forties, having black hair tied back and black, samurai like armour. His facial features show that he's been in many wars and faced many horrors, showing both ambition and tiredness, worn down by time and he smirks.

Little did he know, both he and Dai's time were to end days ago, having crossed paths with Deidara in the original time line. They'd have died from their weaken state and now live an unpredicted life in a changed time line.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A year has passed since then. A lot has changed in the world, the cracks in the sky have worsened and the citizens in the world have gotten used to it, but it has left the world a questionable phenomenon that can't be explained. Though, some people have concluded rightly that something in time and space has changed. The Lightning Nation has done down an economical decline and hostilities have risen even more. The Earth Nation has also been reclusive and several terrorist attacks from an unknown adversary and the Tsuchikage believes it is caused by the Fire Nation. The elderly Tsuchikage even believes that Deidara survived the original explosion since his remains were found with the chest cavity practically vaporised, despite how decomposed it was. Word speaks of a Forth Shinobi War just round the corner.

Xxx

Hinata sits in the garden, smiling as she holds onto a little baby with midnight blue hair, burbling and drooling a little as they try to suckle on their own fist. Hinata giggles at her new baby sister, kissing the side of her sister's head, Hitomi. The baby smiles more, suckling her fist even more and drool coating her sleeve of the small kimono. Hinata sings softly from her memory of her mother singing to her, feeling compassion as he holds onto her sister. She looks over to her left, seeing Naruto resting and staring at her, smiling which makes her giggle while singing, making it unusual.

Hinata has begun going through physical changes that she's half dreading as she remembers that her breasts starting forming. She cursed a little when it began because her nipples were sensitive, and now the awkward binding again, she liked having eight years of not having to care about it. Hinata's hair has gotten a tad longer, but Naruto claimed she looked cuter with short hair, so she's making sure it doesn't get too long. She's not wearing her traditional cream coloured jacket, but remains wearing a lavender t-shirt. She looks nearby, seeing Hanabi also listening and making sure there isn't any weeds in the garden, but Hinata knew that she liked hearing the song.

Naruto's appearance is somewhat different, his hair is long and spiky, almost covering his eyes when he stands up. His eyes are close to lifeless because the nightmares are still keeping him up, even though he knows what they are, they still drive his emotions. He does show more life in his eyes when he sees Hinata and hangs around those he truly cares about, but Hinata has seen him while he wasn't watching and if she didn't know better, he was clinically depressed. He's wearing the clothes he wore around this time in his life, but they've got a mixture of black around his sleeves and collar and the sides of his trousers.

Naruto sits up, stretching as he gets up and walks over to Hinata. Naruto smiles as he looks at Hitomi and puts his finger in her hand. "So, the first major mission is coming up. You think we'll get it? Do you think we'll be ready?" Naruto asks, feeling a tad nervous at the thought.

Hinata smiles as she looks at him, gently rocking her baby sister, "Don't worry, Naruto. We've been training and planning for this." Hinata tells him, smiling at him and gaining a strained smile from him. She stops smiling, looking a tad sad because she could tell it was a forced smile and he knew she knew.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto tells her, grabbing the back of his head and rubs it with some frustration, "The nightmares are getting worse, and mum's been teaching more on Medical Ninjutsu and that's been a lot of stress. I am nervous and the lack of sleep…it's getting to me." Naruto tells her, slowly sinking to the ground by her side.

Hinata looks at him with a sad look, she gently slides down to his level, holding onto her baby sister carefully who continues to suckle on her own sleeve. Hinata holds her sister with one arm and rests her on her knees. He left arm entwines with his right, her thumb brushing his mark on the palm of his hand and rests her head on his shoulder. "N-Naruto…I am h-here to support you. You are so much stronger than m-me…we c-can achieve a-anything. Y-You s-saved s-so many lives…including mine. I-" she began, but Naruto sort of leans forward and turns to face her.

Hinata looks, seeing confusion in his eyes and wonders what happened, "Hinata…you're better than I ever was, or ever will be." Naruto tells her, looking her in the eyes with seriousness. "You did all of this and you'll do so much more…all I did…" Naruto says, looking down now and remembering the haze of killing that teenager a year ago. He doesn't have a full memory of it, but he's got some visions of it which makes him feel physically sick. "You are…you're the person that can change the future and I'm going to support you." Naruto tells her, his lips moving up and showing a genuine smile as he looks up at her.

Hinata lowers her head, her breathing becoming slow and deep. Naruto looks confused now and notices a tear drop from her and Naruto panics a little. He quickly wraps her arms around her, apologising several times as Hinata cries into his arm and Hitomi looks confused as it sees a lot of orange and dark colours suddenly. Hinata cries into his arm, having been taken aback by Naruto praising her in such a way. She always followed after him, but now he seems to be following her when she believed he was confident and strong, but he sees her and stronger and more confident. Naruto just holds her, feeling like crying as well, but couldn't because he couldn't find the tears. He breathes deeply, holding her tightly and whispers that he didn't mean to upset her and pleaded her to stop crying. She continues crying, mouthing that 'You're the hero, you're the hero'. Both believe the other is the one to save this world, both feeling emotions and admiration of the other.

Moments pass and Hinata manages to speak, "It's…It's alright N-Naruto…" She whispers, holding him a little closer and rubs her eyes against his jacket and looks at him. She leans over and kisses his cheek. "You…you only m-made me h-happy…" she whispers and hugs him.

Hanabi watches the scene awkwardly and slowly walks forward and takes Hitomi from Hinata's lap. She carries her away and leaves the two there to hug it out. She isn't sure what's going on, but she does know the two have feelings for each other, which she finds gross, but she knows she's too young to know how it goes.

Xxxxx

Several hundred miles away, within a building that's controlled by the Akatsuki, a meeting is being held. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori stand before the exit, watching as a hulk like being walks into the building. The hulk is over seven feet tall, hidden under a tarp that's acting as a cloak and the floorboards bend by its weight. Kisame looks at the other two, wondering if they've invited the right guy because the one they're waiting for wasn't described to be this tall or built like a brick shithouse.

"You're Hitoshi Tetsu?" Sasori questions, having faced him years ago, but the physique doesn't match what he recalls.

"Uh…" A deep voice comes from the cloak, sounding confused.

"I am." Another voice comes and a much smaller figure crawling out from the back of the tarp cloak and shows a man wearing traditional, black coloured armour, long black hair and a wizened face. He looks at the Akatsuki members and walks before them, "You wish me to join your organization?" Hitoshi questions, looking at the three and recognising them from the Bingo books.

Sasori looks at him, his eyes serious as he looks between the two men, "Yes, though the position is only for one."

Hitoshi chuckles and pats the larger man, "This is Dai, he's just a weapon at my disposal. I just relax in the small of his back while he takes on those not worthy of my time."

Kisame chuckles and looks at Hitoshi, "How do we know what you're capable of, seeing as you use that goliath of a man to do your dirty work?"

Hitoshi just stares at him, looking at Dai and holds out his arm to him. Dai looks back and holds out his arm for Hitoshi. The man grabs Dai and quickly swings him around like a giant hammer and launches it at the three Akatsuki members without much effort and at surprising speed that the three narrowly avoid getting hit. The wall behind them is vaporised and Hitoshi looks at the three as they land nearby and Kisame chuckles in bemusement.

Sasori looks at him with high irritants, "Don't do that, that is your first and only warning!" Sasori warns him and Hitoshi just smirks at them.

"So what do you want with me? And what does Akatsuki have to offer?" Hitoshi asks, smirking a little as the three men inform him.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata continue to hold each other, feeling comfort in each other as they want to protect each other from the nightmare future. Hinata rubs her eyes against his shoulder and she soon rests her forehead against his neck. He smiles and holds her, she slowly moves her head and her lips catch his, surprising him and he pulls back. She looks at him, a tad confused and soon smiles in some embarrassment. "S-Sorry, Naruto. I f-forget that I-I'm technically t-twenty-three. A-And you h-haven't been t-though the t-time travel f-fully, a-and still t-technically a c-child."

Naruto chuckles a little and kisses her forehead, "Well I'll say the dreams count, so I'm twenty-three as well." Naruto tells her with a chuckle and kisses her back on the lips now, making her blush.

"…Naruto…" A voice comes from behind them, making Naruto break the kiss and look back, seeing a rather infuriated Neji. "Lady Hinata is too young for rambunctious acts to the Heir of the Clan, this is a warning. If you do so again, I shall show you the wrath of her father, Lord Hiashi, should he find out." He warns him, his Byakugan half active.

Naruto smiles in both embarrassment and fear and his hands leave Hinata's side. Hinata on the other hand steps forward and stares as Neji, looking confident. "I am the one that instigated the kiss, Neji. And if you were to inform father, I shall show you what I am capable of." Hinata warns him, surprising both Neji and Naruto and both feeling a little nervous from this since this is out of character for her.

"I…I apologise, Lady Hinata." Neji tells her, bowing and slowly stands straight, "And…Lady Hinata, a messenger came and you're going back on missions, arrive at the Hokage's tower for said assignments." Neji informs her, gaining a nod from Hinata and soon by Naruto.

Hinata smiles as Neji begins to walk away, "How's your teammates?" Hinata asks, curious and wishing to talk with her cousin since they haven't been together for a good amount of time.

Neji turns to her, smiling a little when he sees her kind nature and knew she wanted to spend time with him. "They are fine, Lady Hinata. Lee continues to train and Tenten would like to hang out with you sometime in the near future." Neji informs her, gaining a smile from her as he bows again before leaving.

Naruto chuckles a little and grasps her hand, making Hinata blush a little, "Do you think we should try and tell people about the future?" Naruto asks, gaining a small sigh from Hinata, but more from contentment than frustration.

"N-Naruto…it'll b-be difficult to explain, m-most would think w-we're insane and w-we would c-cause m-more rapid changes that w-we can't anticipate. I…I would l-like to tell some…but w-we have to show a s-sign of proof to be t-taken seriously…and w-we'll n-need to trust t-they'll d-do what's best."

Naruto nods, looking at her and smiles, "What about Kakashi or old man Hokage?"

Hinata smiles and squeezes his hand, "M-Maybe, s-should we f-find proof." Hinata tells him.

Naruto nods and smiles at her, kissing the side of her head and gains a blush from her. "We will, believe it!"

Xxx

Sasuke sits in his apartment, looking at some scrolls that his two Sensei gave him to help with training. His eyes are not showing any sign of interest or boredom. He just sighs and then throws the scroll across the room and his fist slams into the nearby table. "WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING!?" Sasuke yells, grabbing the table and throws it across the room and shatters on the wall. He walks over to the wall and smashes his fist, he's seen both Naruto and Hinata gaining powers like it's nothing while he's not progressing as fast as them. He's been getting visions and nightmares of some weird world and grabs his head, feeling frustration as he knows he's nowhere closer to defeating Itachi.

Xxxxx

In the universe where space and time is repaired, the Entity continues destroying what its job is to repair and its body is suffering with each thing that changes. Its universe is cracking and matches the cracks in every other universe precisely. The Entity has been ignoring the debris that's flowing into its universe, most of which is from the original timeline that Hinata is from. Rocks, plants, even limbs and tree parts drifting into nothingness. A large rock floats nearby and drifts off, soon showing the upper body of a human with black hair and the remains of a grey shirt. Something moves on it, a black mass that seems to move around the severed area and it seems to vibrate from some source.

The body turns slowly, showing Sasuke Uchiha, his eyes wide as something keeps him from dying. The black mass clings to him and preventing Sasuke from moving his arms. He looks around, only seeing debris and cracks in the white universe while the black mass stays by his severed area. **"You prevented Mother's return…you're going to suffer for that…"** the black mass informs him, clinging into him and oblivious to the world around it. Little does it know, because of the weak and dissolving barrier, its link to the limbs and bodies in this universe is linking to the time period the Entity is trying to break into, causing visions of where they're from.

* * *

Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry for the delay, but now they're just round the corner of the timeline they know. Please review. Peace out.


	8. Start of the Waves

Sleepless D: Sorry for the late update. I hopefully update this soon as I write it all out. Peace out.

* * *

Naruto stands with his team, standing before the Hokage. Naruto swallows anxiously as he has been counting the days and he believes that the Bridge Builder will be here in a month or two. He can't remember the precise day, that wasn't his strong suite. Naruto yawns from the restless days and has only slept for ten hours' maximum for the past week. Hinata stands next to him, reaching out and grads hold of Naruto's hand. He flinches a little, looking down and looks at Hinata, smiling at her and takes her hand as they wait for the Hokage to sort through their new mission. Kakashi checks the records of missions they've accomplished while Samui checks over the new line of missions. Sasuke just watches from the background, his eyes narrow as he looks out the window, his mind on other things.

"Right…" the Hokage began, looking down the missions and looks at the group, "There's a few missions for you to choose from, all C rank. There's an escort mission for a merchant to the village Hidden in the Sand. A package that is to be delivered to a small island Nation known as the Salt Nation. Assisting rebuilding fortifications on an outpost near the borders. And finally, escorting a merchant to a small trading village half a day from the village."

Kakashi looks towards the team, seeing Naruto look somewhat interested, "Any one you wish to pick?"

"Sand village…" Naruto requests, sounding somewhat nervous. Hinata nods to this and Sasuke shrugs, not caring.

"Sand village it is." Kakashi says, taking the scroll and goes to meet with the person.

The team leaves and they walk down the corridor, looking for the right room. Naruto yawns a little and walks passed an open door, just glancing in for a brief second and seeing a woman with a bandaged up arm and black hair, looking somewhat familiar. He continues walking and after a few seconds, comes to an abrupt halt.

Hinata suddenly stops when she feels Naruto stop and pull her arm, looking back confused and Naruto letting go of her hand and walks back. "N-Naruto…" Hinata calls, but doesn't get a response.

Naruto walks in, seeing the woman and she was obviously distraught by something. Naruto looking at her carefully and confusion sets in, "Tsunami?" Naruto whispers, recognizing Tazuna's daughter and Inari's mother.

Tsunami jumps a little, looking around and seeing Naruto, "Y-Yes? Am I being called in to s-see the Hokage?" she asks, holding onto her arm.

Naruto just stares at her, her eyes almost dead, trying to hide but failing miserable on depression and a sadness he's only ever seen in his and Sasuke's eyes. "Umm…no," Naruto informs her, taking a step into the room, "Why…what…what happened to you?" Naruto asks her, confused to why she's here.

Tsunami looks down, breathing deeply to stop herself from crying and takes a sigh, "I am here to ask for help for my Nation…I'm one of a few willing to do something…justice needs to be…" she began, but she coughs a little and covers her eyes with her good hand.

Naruto looks at her, still confused and looks at her damaged arm, seeing some of the flesh from near the bandaged bindings. He could tell it's a form of burn, but it isn't seared, it's almost, spread out like a straight pattern. He's seen similar ones during his visions of the future, mostly that of Lightning users. This confuses Naruto even more, he thinks back and he knows that Zabuza and Haku had no Lightning Jutsu whatsoever, and Gato only had goons that could swing a weapon.

"I'm…I'm…" Naruto mumbles, unsure what happened with her or her home country.

"Naruto?" Hinata calls, seeing Naruto standing there, and she could tell he was upset about something. She walks next to him, seeing the woman and sees that she's suffering. Her eyes remind her of the day she looked in the mirror after her mother died in the previous life. "Are…are you okay?" Hinata asks, asking the two of them as she is curious to who this woman is.

Naruto just looks at Hinata, his confusion and a tad of fear obvious in his eyes. Hinata also sees the woman shake her head. Hinata becomes worried and takes Naruto's hand and pays attention to the woman, believing she's responsible for Naruto's feelings.

"I…I've just had a horrible year…" Tsunami tells them, a tear running down her cheek and breathes deeply, "I…I'm g-going to ask t-the Leaf t-to…t-take the mission I…our country needs it…so desperately…" she tells him, crying even more and breathes deeply.

Naruto feels anxious and worries about what happened at the Wave Nation. Hinata on the other hand steps forward, releasing Naruto's hand and takes hers, giving off a comforting vibe which Tsunami accepts willingly, feeling so desperate for human contact and soon holds Hinata, crying into her shoulder which was at the right height for her. Hinata feels somewhat awkward since she didn't know the woman, but she hugs her back, feeling her collar rapidly become wet.

The situation doesn't change for several seconds, the mood only changing when there was a near silent knock on the door, "Tsunami? The council are here to hear of your request."

Naruto turns, seeing a Chunin standing there. Naruto nods and whispers in Hinata's ear who slowly lets Tsunami go and she too slowly released Hinata. Tsunami slowly stands up, rubbing her eyes and thanks Hinata for having a shoulder to cry on. Naruto watches her leave and follows, wanting to know what happened, why she's here. Tsunami walks in while a Shinobi holds out his hand, shaking his head at the two. Naruto and Hinata begin walk away and the man closes the door. Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and starts pulling her back and he listens though the door. Hinata looks at him, shrugging as she listens through as well, not wanting to spike her chakra.

Xxx

Tsunami stands there, looking at the elders and assigned Shinobi. Tears still streaming down her face from a few minutes ago. The Third Hokage whispers to a Shinobi guard and hands him a handkerchief who wonders to Tsunami and hands it to her. Tsunami cries into it for several seconds before she composes herself a little. "I…I am here to m-make a request. T-The Wave Nation is being destroyed by…" Tsunami begins, but her sadness turns to anger as he thinks of that man, "Gato…" she whispers with anger, her hate obvious and the council have only managed to hear.

"Gato?" the Hokage questions with some surprise, "the man that owns Gato Company? The shipping industry?" the Hokage questions, somewhat surprised by it.

Tsunami nods, her teeth grinding before she remembers and begins crying once again, "That man…that man has ruined our country! He has raped, pillaged and has all but destroyed my country! He has done so for too long, and if this doesn't stop…" she began, but fear stops her. She swallows and takes a breath and uses all her strength to speak this, "they have killed several dozen people in our country…including my father…who began building a bridge to…to remove…Gato's…hold on our country. They took many other p-people's family and…and children as prisoners…they're pushing us down…they're pushing us down and they're making sure we know we have no hope! My husband rose up against Gato! He tried to save our son! Gato retaliated and drowned several of his prisoners! Including my son! He was only eight years old!" Tsunami practically screams at them, tears running down her face and she is enraged. "Your Nation caused it!"

The Hokage looks at her confused as do the rest of the council, "How are we exactly the cause of it?" he asks, having been moved by her story, but her last statement did confuse him greatly.

"Gato tried to hire Shinobi before, but he could only get Rogue ninja. We had hope! Now the Lightning country has joined Gato Company! They're fighting for that bastard! They're killing us and want the country so they have a base next to your Nation! We know and I only got away from that place, this is the cause of my bravery!" she cries, ripping the bandages off and shows the severe scars on left arm. Her arm is severely burnt, dried blood cracked between the destroyed skin and she could only move it a little. She cries, she cries from the pain, but the pain in her heart is greater than any physical injury could cause. "We're going to die if you don't do anything…I can't…I can't go back…without…" Tsunami says, falling to her knees and cries, holding onto her injured arm which a couple of Shinobi go to re-bandage it.

The Hokage looks with surprise, looking at the others and whispers with them. He turns to one of the Shinobi and whispers, gaining a nod and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage goes to respond, but he comes to nothing, he sighs in sadness as he thinks for several seconds. "Tsunami…what you ask for…this could cause a war…" he whispers, making Tsunami look up, fear in her eyes as she listens to his response.

Koharu interjects, "Hiruzen…the Lightning Shinobi are on our borders and killing our allies, perhaps even uniting the smaller Nations against us. Tell me child, what has come of…Lord Yagami, what it? The Lord of the Wave Nation?" she enquires.

Tsunami looks at her, confused and thinks for several seconds, "L-Lord Yagami? He…he died five years ago…"

Koharu looks somewhat surprised and looks towards Hiruzen and the others, "I thought Danzo or someone would've told us of any Lords death. Especially since Danzo was the one to elect him in the first place."

"Indeed…" Homura agrees, looking at her intently, "So who was leading the country before Gato took control with the help of the Lightning Shinobi?"

Tsunami looks at him, confused and irritated, "What does that have to do with anything!? The Lord and his first born son was killed in an ambush by Gato and the Lightning ninja! They killed dozens of people to prove a point!" she screams, standing up and glares at them, "The Wave Nation is your ally! You caused our suffering and if you're worried about payment, we'll give you what we have and you can take the country yourself! I don't want to see another child die!" she screams at them, tears running down her face, soon falling to her knees and bows before them, "Please…PLEASE! You have to do something! If you don't…we'll…we'll die! Not just the people…everything the Wave country use to be…please…please…" she asks, tears running down her cheeks which starts to stain the floor.

The doors slide open and the council looks up, eyes widen as they see Danzo standing there, in his grip is Naruto and one of Danzo's people is holding Hinata. "You best be wary on who listens in on your conversations, Hiruzen." Danzo warns the Hokage, walking in and a couple more Root ANBU walk in.

"…What do you want, Danzo?" the Hokage questions, also giving a disappointed look at the two Genin. "escort them out of this meeting." The Hokage orders, but Danzo waves the order off.

"Hinata is going to be learning this stuff from the future. As for the boy, he's already heard a lot and didn't you say he is highly skilled, he managed to hide from you to hear." Danzo tells the Hokage, smirking a little, "he might even be legible for Root," he tells him, gaining a glare from the Hokage and chuckles, "I am here to give my assistance, Hiruzen. And it just came to my attention, Lord Yagami died half a decade ago. I have been receiving information from the Wave, personally from the Lord, but it seems that the Lord knew of my arrangement and pulled a fast one on me for this long. I'd be an insult to not know who'd done it for so long." Danzo tells him and releases Naruto, making him grumble in some pain, surprising the boy on how strong he is, despite his actual age.

The Hokage looks at him, somewhat confused but he swallows anxiously, "Doing this mission will likely start a war, you know this, Danzo."

Koharu looks at the Hokage in irritation, "We're already at war, the Lightning Nation has invaded an allied country. They're severely weakened and if we allow them to get a foothold there, and with the wealth Gato Company has, they'll be more dangerous."

Homura nods at this, "If they're not stopped now, then what's to stop them from attacking our Nation with god knows what. We'll lose more than a country, we've been suffering greatly from the Earth Nation's hostile acts towards our allies and we know only a few Nations allied to us are remaining allied with the Lightning Nation."

Danzo nods to this, "Well, in that department, we have been showing signs of weakness by accepting those Lightning Citizens and allowing the Lightning Nation to act hostile in such a way to risk our…allies. There's even been several cases of missing ninja from our place, and I don't mean they've gone rogue. From my informants, most of them appear to be caused by Lightning forces."

Naruto and Hinata look at Danzo, confused and both wondering if that means people that weren't meant to die ended up dying. Hinata swallows, feeling anxious and her mind racing as she begins to wonder how many people have now died because she stopped her won kidnapping. She shakes her head, removing the negativity from her thoughts. Neji is happy and her friend, and they've helped so many people, she can't think of the negative effects.

"…We are still talking about risking a war to break out…" the Hokage tells them, looking at them and he notices that they've accepted that. He looks at them all, hoping to obtain some means of objection, though most seem fearful, he knows they won't disagree.

"I have to go!" Naruto yells, louder than he should've and made people jump from the sudden noise and they look at him.

"Out of the question!" Homura tells him, gaining several nods and Naruto curses under his breath.

"I have to go!" Naruto yells, taking a step forward and looks at them, his mind races as he tries to convince them, "I have to learn to fight, to survive and…" Naruto tells them, confused as he can tell none of them would allow them. He closes his eyes, growling a little as he knows he has to do something about the nightmares. They've gotten worse and he's seen things he hopes would never come to pass, though the situation questions whether or not anything from before will happen now. "I am Naruto Uzumaki…I'm going to be the future Hokage and I have trained for basically my entire life! You agreed to make me graduate early! I may be a Genin, but you can't discredit my capabilities! This may cause a war, so your war is my war!"

The room is quiet for several moments, "N-Naruto…Uz…Uzumaki?" Tsunami questions, looking at him and looks confused, "F-From the clan U-Uzumaki?" she questions, gaining his and nearly the entire room's attention, "Are…Are you r-related to Tadao Uz-Uzumaki?"

Naruto looks at her weirdly as the others look between the two, "No…I've never heard of Tadao? Why? Uzumaki? What's going on?" Naruto asks, utterly confused and looks at the Hokage and back to her, soon looking for anyone to give the answers, but nearly the entire room is confused.

"The…The Lord of the Wave…the new Lord is…was…Tadao Uzumaki…" Tsunami tells him, looking at him carefully, but shakes her head, "You d-don't have the r-red hair…"

Naruto stares at her, confusion setting in and a sudden, white noise migraine hits him. Naruto clutches his head, his brain screeching and visions hitting him. He stands in a white world, nothing sitting in this world and soon comes face to face with a red haired beauty, almost as tall as him and her lips moving. Naruto feels tears running down his face, from pain and what feels like happiness, but the pain becomes greater as her words go on deaf ears and Naruto feels his legs buckle. Naruto sees his vision sketch into the mission room, almost like it was a bad video recording that just jumped the scene.

Naruto continues to hold onto his head, the noise lowering, but he does feel a warm, wet substance running from his face. Naruto feels someone holding his up and looks, seeing Hinata holding onto him and looking concerned. Naruto looks about, seeing the others looking at him in confusion. Naruto breathes, looking down and soon notices blood dripping onto the floor. Naruto reaches for his face, rubbing it and looks at his hand, seeing tears stained with blood, knowing the blood is coming from his nose. His sight reaches Hinata's hand, showing a pure white handkerchief. Naruto smiles a little, taking it and wiping his face from the blood and tears.

"Naruto, are you alright?" the Hokage asks, looking at him with worry.

"…Yeah…just…just a sudden migraine…" Naruto tells him, slowly looking at Tsunami and then back at the Hokage. "She…Tsunami…she just said their leader is…Tadao Uzumaki…is he my family? Or someone that knew my mother?"

A moment passes, the others looking at Naruto, some looking confused. "Your mother?" Danzo questions, looking at the boy.

Naruto looks around, a little confused by blurting out his mother, he blinks a few times, remembering some dreams and remembering him crying at seeing a beautiful woman with red hair. Naruto begins to wonder whether or not he subconsciously knew it was his mother or something. Naruto shakes his head and tries to stay focus. "There is a person who shares my name! I have every right to go there…" Naruto says, looking down and thinks, wondering if the other Uzumaki was there before, or was it because of the time altering.

There were several loud voices arguing against this, varying in the yelling; he's just a Genin, he's inexperienced, don't make demands of us, boy, it's too dangerous, okay Naruto. Naruto suddenly raises his head at the last response, looking and seeing the Hokage standing there, a small smile on his face. "Okay Naruto." He responds again, confirming what Naruto heard, "But, you're not going to participate in the actual assault. You're to gather information by eaves dropping or talking with the locals."

Several yells of disagreements are yelled, some actually standing and turning red from anger. Hiruzen waves them off, walking forward and kneels down before Tsunami, looking in her eyes and gives a sad smile. He nods in a form of acceptance of the mission, though it did disagree with him. He did know that if they didn't stop them, many people will die. If they don't push the Lightning Shinobi from their lands, they will attack them or more of their allies will perish. Tsunami cries harder and wraps her arms around him, crying harder and Hiruzen holds onto her, understanding her pain as everyone in the village is his family, and every death, he feels it personally.

Naruto looks around, seeing some of the council members disagreeing with him. Naruto feels Hinata holding his arm still, looking at her and seeing that she too sees the disagreement and can even see that she is nervous as well. "It's…it's alright…" Naruto tells her, holding onto her hand comfortingly, "It's going to be alright."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days have passed since then, and the Hokage had called back Naruto's team and several highly skilled teams. Naruto does believe that several ANBU are also going on this mission, to ensure that the chaos is held to a minimum. Kakashi and Samui are somewhat surprised that they're going on the mission, though Kakashi has heard about the possible Uzumaki clan survivors in the Wave country. Sasuke is feeling somewhat excited for taking on a dangerous mission, though his face only shows loathing. Naruto looks around, recognising several people, some from various clans and even Ebisu is there.

They've just been informed of the Lightning Nation's invasion and alliance with Gato and possible rogue ninja hired as well. They can only give estimates on enemy numbers, and they are going to accept any help from any allies willing to assist in countering the Lightning's plans of invasion. Some of the Nations joined the Fire Nation's plight. Naruto looks around, seeing those of the Hidden Grass Village, some from the Hidden Waterfall Village, and even the Hidden Sand Village. Naruto scans the Sand, though he doesn't spot anyone he recognises. Moments pass and he soon spots someone he wasn't expecting, Fumio, the Tetsu clan member that was injured ages ago. Fumio stands there, his right arm gone along with a portion of his leg, he leans on a cane and the right of his face is hidden under bandages and a headband that has the Tetsu clan symbol, which Naruto is guessing is the alchemy or scientific symbol for it. Naruto notes to himself that he should really read more, but that slowly leaves his mind as the Hokage informs everyone that Fumio is going to be a tactical adviser, since he has fought against the Lightning Shinobi for many years.

Naruto feels someone clench his hand, looking and smiling at Hinata, knowing she's nervous. He puts on a brace face since he too is nervous, no, scared. Naruto and Hinata know what should've happened, but this is beyond anything they've done before. This could lead into another Shinobi War, though that made Hinata nervous and guilty, she wishes for the best for the world. She straightens up and swallows deeply, wanting to cause the least amount of deaths as possible, so she's going through all the plans in her head to make that possible.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days pass since they arranged travel arrangements, equipment and specific jobs given to specialised teams. Naruto's team was already known as the information gathering by posing as orphan/beggars. They were travelling with Tsunami and Naruto kept getting headaches and flashes of an ambush that Sasuke succeeded on countering, but it hasn't happened, not yet anyway. Naruto scratches at his new clothes to act as a disguise of a beggar child. They've reached the sea crossing without a hitch and are taking a series of boats that are normally used to ship in immigrants; mostly that of former Lightning citizens.

Naruto sees their boat sail towards them, he picks up his bag, takes Hinata's hand and jumps onto the boat, followed by Hinata. Kakashi walked up, holding his stuff and helps Tsunami step onto the boat. Samui steps on, lacking any large bag, only a small sack, Sasuke being the last to step on, looking at nothing as his motionless face shows no signs of interest, yet he is as nervous as both Naruto and Hinata.

The boatman takes off, sailing the boat back to the Wave Nation's main city, or formerly known as the main city. Gato had built a makeshift town for his mercenaries that is between his base and the former Lord of the Wave's estate. Gato's mercenary encampment is said to be large, vile and more full of corruption than a Daimyo's dairy.

Several minutes pass and Naruto sits on the edge of the boat, looking around as the mist makes things harder to see. The Team can see the outlines of the other teams on the other boats, all under the guise of immigrants to get in. Kakashi coughs as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a small container before giving it to Hinata, "You'll need to wear these, though we have been trained to disguise ourselves with Transformation Jutsu, there can be trained Shinobi that have been trained specifically can detect the chakra requiring to make it. We have to make sure we don't give any hints and get a handle to the situation before we strike. Though I expect you to do as we've been tasked and act as street urchins to get what little information that is to be expected. Hinata, you'll need these contacts. Naruto, you'll need makeup to cover your marks, they're strong indication of a chakra gene pool in you, just like the Akimichi and Inuzuka Clans."

Naruto nods as he rubs on the substance, though Samui pushes his hands aside and spreads it evenly. Hinata pulls out contact lenses from the container and places them over her eyes, twitching a little since she's never done something like this and her eyes aren't use to it. She looks to Naruto, seeing him look at her and chuckle a little, "You look weird with green eyes." Naruto informs her. Hinata blushes and blinks a few times, looking down and can feel her eyes burning a little from the contacts. Naruto sees the water in her eyes and panics, believing he just upset her and continues to apologise profusely.

Hinata becomes confused, but soon notices a tear run down her own cheek and realises the contacts are making her cry, "N-No Naruto…it's t-the contacts lenses." She tells him, blushing even more now.

Naruto realises and he blushes as well, rubbing his neck and swallows nervously. Naruto chuckles a little and takes her hand, holding it affectionately. "Okay…" Naruto whispers and brushes her hand.

"Is that the Bridge?" Samui questions, making everyone look towards a large structure in the distance. Naruto's left eye twitches and a nose runs down his upper lip, seeing the former image of the bridge, but it's wrong, it's too incomplete, not even a quarter way finished. Naruto releases Hinata's hand out of pain and holds his head, getting several images flash in his head, mostly that of his time here in his old life, but they come at such a bundle, they hardly make sense. Hinata takes his arm, holding it and trying to soothe his mind as his body tenses, almost going into a fit.

Kakashi grabs Naruto, making sure he didn't fall off and sees him slowly recover, "Careful…take deep breathes…we're being watched." Kakashi whispers, looking at the bridge edge and sees a team on the edge. His trained eyes do catch what he believes is another ninja, but vanishes.

They soon reach the docks, some sighing in relief as they hurry onto the land to get to the meet up points and to avoid suspicion by splitting up. Naruto's boat docks, Samui steps up and motions Naruto to follow her, acting as the guise of mother and son. Kakashi stands up, having bandages around his hair and left eye and mouth covered as well. He grabs a large branch leaning on the branch and feigns injury. Both Hinata and Sasuke act as his children and guide him, leading him up to the streets.

Something catches Kakashi's and Sasuke's eye, seeing a woman with several scars across her body and face, carrying a small boy with short, red hair. Kakashi becomes a tad confused, the hair reminding him of Kushina's, but he waves that off as he hears the two jump onto a boat that begins rowing away.

The team reach the streets and are surprised on how bare it is, the few outside they can tell work with Gato as they're armed with weaponry and can tell at least one of them is a Ninja. Naruto and Samui quickly walk the other way; Samui not wanting to risk getting recognised by anyone from the Lightning Nation.

Xxxxx

Deep into the Wave Nation, within Gato's headquarters, within the barracks, a hulking figure rests against the chair, a giant sword resting on his arm. He stares off into space as several footsteps march up and down the hallway which is either leaving the building or heading to the cell block. The door opens, showing a couple of Rogue Mist Shinobi walk in and start to get their rest in their bunks. "Zabuza." A voice comes from behind him, but he doesn't react, "Zabuza, I believe we're required to assist in putting down the rebels once again." The voice continues, making him nod and stands up.

"Always getting orders…" Zabuza says, looking back and sees Haku along with three other Rogue Mist Shinobi under his command to accompany him, "Think we should bring Kaiju to deal with the rabble?"

Haku bows his head, the three rogue Shinobi look at each other nervously, "You've already made up your mind, Zabuza." Haku tells him, gaining a chuckle from him.

Zabuza walks out of the room and heads for the cell blocks, descending down the stairs and walks past several cells. Each cell contains captured revels that have been tortured. Zabuza walks pass a cell that's fancier than the rest, holding several sealing tags. Within it, a man, or at least the figure of a man sits in the centre of the room, several bandages covering his body and pure red hair sticking out of the bandages around his head. He simply waves as Zabuza reaches the cell next to his, looking up and seeing a behemoth of a man, if it could be called that. "Kaiju? Are you ready to stop some rebels again?" he asks as he opens the cell.

The door flies off and a giant, metallic hand slams onto the floor, scratching slightly and leaving claw marks on the floor as the fist pulls the behemoth out. It stands as tall as it could, reaching close to ten foot, though it remains hunched and leaves little of the narrow hall. The behemoth wears a metallic mask that covers most of his face, almost like a gas mask with black goggles covering his eyes, leaving only his forehead which has the Mist symbol carved into it. He has robotic, giant arms that looks like a body builder's arms and reaches below his knees. A metallic chest plate twists around his large torso, linking to the arms and mask. This being which Zabuza knew was indeed human and he was one of the few capable to command him, or perhaps the last one to command it would be better put. He knew this being for years and it's rightly known as The Blood Mist Tank of the Mist.

"Come Kaiju, let's get paid." Zabuza says, turning and having the behemoth follow him to the exit.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoy, please review and sorry for the late update. Peace out.


	9. First Day, Chaos Ensues

Sleepless D: Well the story progresses and we shall find out what chaos comes from us. Peace out.

* * *

Not even half a day passes before Naruto was having difficulties. Every familiar face or sudden surge of memories caused him to nearly collapse from a seizure or intense migraine. Samui has taken that to the advantage though and added towards the 'Sick street urchin'. She threw him near the very few active shopping centre to listen and look as he did. She took on her position and vanishes into the alleyways.

Naruto holds his head, feeling it pound and a trickle of blood run down his nose. He looks up, seeing those around him, crossing him and looking worse than he did and more depressed than he ever could imagine, or even lived through. Naruto thinks back momentarily, remembering images of his old life, the loneliness and hate he held to others that ignored him or hated him just for being there. These people looked as though their hate died with hope, care and any positive feeling that could be brought on for a human. Naruto feels both pity and sorrow for them, seeing their dead eyes with no hope or even ambition as they starve, get kicked and die like animals kept in a cage. Naruto watches them pass, their depression lingering like a disease that spread to others.

Naruto feels sicker than even the migraines and seizures could ever do to him. His mind wondering to the old bridge builder of his old life, along with his grandson and mourns for them, even though he never knew them. He has never really prayed before, though his foster mother, Sayla had taught him about Kami and all walks of life. However, now Naruto feels like praying for peace of mind for Tsunami and Kaiza, though he never met the man, he was the one that brought happiness to Inari.

Quiet footsteps catch Naruto's ears. He looks up and sees a couple of people pass him, making his eyes widen in some surprise when he recognises them. The two Rogue Mist Ninja that attacked his team in the previous life were walking down the street, almost like nothing in this town could or would harm them. Another figure, smaller than the other two follows them in the same manner, dressed in similar clothing and wearing a smaller pair of weaponised gauntlets that the Demon Brothers held. Naruto tilts his head, remembering no smaller version of the pair in the last, though each time he tried to remember caused a sharp pain to go through him.

Naruto forces himself to memorise them so he can inform his team leader that the Demon Brothers plus one unknown is amongst them. He does hope that there is some pre-linked information to link them to Zabuza. He doesn't want to leave that information too late or risk the loss of any comrades. Naruto swallows, now wondering if Zabuza is still associated with Gato since many things have changed. His mind starts burning, whether he gives the information and be right, or gives the information and be wrong. Misinformation is worse than no information.

Naruto holds his head, shaking it slightly and takes a few breaths, deciding to stay with what he knows rather than give details to something that may or may not true. Naruto continues to watch the street, begging and listening. He doesn't see much other than counting Lightning Ninja and Mercenaries acting arrogant.

Xxx

Samui stands outside a tavern, listening to the few conversations she can without provoking suspicion. She slowly steps side to side, her hands behind her back and wearing more revealing clothing as she watches those going pass. Those talking within the tavern seem to hold nothing more than contempt and complaints about how horrible the situation is and quietness when Gato's people enter every now and then.

She scans the inside of the bar and sees perhaps half a dozen people trying to get drunk, but didn't have the money. Others did have enough, but depression was obvious in their mood. She has counted perhaps about 4-5 of Gato's people causing chaos and drinking their beverages, two of them she recognises and feeling disgust since they were good men before.

"Wow…those tits are bigger than any own head!" a gruff voice comes.

Samui looks and sees two men with weapons strapped to their sides and Gato's logo marking on a bandana on their person. Samui smiles at the two, both having not washed or shaven for many moons obvious.

"Yeah…" the second one says, smirking and daydreaming about burying his head in them and could die happy, "How much?" he asks with lust in his voice.

Samui smiles at the two, "How much you got?" she asks, her voice lighter and her arms pressing her breasts slightly. She may have had training in this, but it sickened her to having to throw on a personality that opposed everything she ever does in life.

The two men's eyes come to life and quickly start scavenging every little they've got and presented it to her, "You best feel grateful. We could just throw you in that alley and take you however we want." The first says, his tone threateningly close to hostility since they didn't have that much. "Show us a night to remember, and we may very well come back with food and milk to keep those jugs up."

Samui nods and motions them to follow her and they chuckle deeply as they follow her. Moments later, making their way deeper into the town and the two men stare at the woman's wonderfully curved bottom. She stops momentarily and her fists soon slam into their privates. Both lurch forward in pain and shock before Samui's arms launch forward and fly back, smashing into their faces. One collapses and hits the ground, unconscious while the other stumbles back, his nose broken, but still conscious and crying in pain.

Samui slowly walks to him, grabbing his collar and drags the man to his knees while her other hand removes his katana. "Right, you going to keep it cool? Or not listen?" she asks him, seeing that he was about to scream for help and smashes her knee into his face, knocking him out. Samui looks around, taking note of where she is and grabs both the men's limbs and starts dragging them away to their appointed home base in this section.

Xxx

Kakashi sits at the market square, scanning the area as people buy what little they can with what little they have. Sasuke sits beside Kakashi, showing some signs of annoyance as he listens and begs, getting little to no information other than counting citizen to Gato's goons' ratio. Kakashi however has been seeing underneath the underneath. He can see the citizens hide from the people that would bring harm to them. He can see those that were looking for trouble. He can see those that wish to fight but lacked the numbers. He can see those of his village and allies walking around, acting quietly enough to remove the prying eye, yet with enough openness to not seem suspicious. Those of Gato's people robbing people and taking what isn't theirs.

Noise comes from a nearby building, catching both his and Sasuke's attention, amongst other people who stare at the building. The street goes quiet, almost like they're anticipating something and dread fills their lives once again.

The building has only one entrance to the main street, the window still intact, despite boards covering a majority of it. Another window is shown on the second floor which is shattered, but the curtains are kept closed and appear to be nailed in place. The building didn't show any unique side compared to those that line the streets of the town, yet the dread comes from it.

A sudden loud crack comes, almost like a small explosion and the first floor window is smashed open with a man falling through it. Blood splatters on the floor and the man stands up. Kakashi sees that the man has the attire of the Mist Shinobi and blood is seeping from his neck by some injury. The man reaches up, touching his wound and feeling the blood gush from between his fingers and collapses, dead.

The window comes full of life as three people rush through the recently shattered window and kunai come flying after them. One of the people gets hits several times by kunai and shuriken and calls onto the remainder glass that cut straight through him while the other two manage to dive out and begin running in separate directions.

Kakashi spots one of them holding a weapon that even he's surprise is in this town, let alone this Nation. An old, prototype, single shot musket held in his hand and still smoking from being fired. The man rushes down the street, jumping and diving through shopping stalls as the building comes more to life than before.

Two Mist ninja jump from the window, both giving chase to the two escapees while a third goes further into the building. Metal rings from the second floor, coming rapidly as metal collides with metal. The curtain falls as a blade slices through them. Two men tumble out, hitting the floor and quickly recover. A man orders the other to run while he held an obviously worn down blade of sorts. The man looks to have faced several fights in his life, some more recent than others by indication of wounds and scars across his body. The man has short spiky black hair and black eyes that showed anger as blood seeps from a wound to the side of his head which now has a rope fall from being tied around his head. His torso and thighs have padding to help prevent lethal projectiles hitting vital spots.

A figure dives out of the window, flashing as it spins rapidly and the man quickly reacts and several sparks fly. The figure lands, showing a young man wearing oversized clothing of grey camouflaged clothing, a white mask with slits and a flame design on the left side of the mask and the Mist symbol on the forehead. The man held two katana that are unmarked from any damage and shined with what little light that broke through the sky and mist.

The man looks unnerved, but his anger wasn't leaving as he swings his blade at the Mist Ninja dressed close to an ANBU Black Op. The Mist ninja deflects the attacks without difficulty and the two trade blows.

Kakashi can clearly see that the Mist ninja is playing with the man, though the man knows how to fight, he is out of his league here. Kakashi looks towards Sasuke, getting ready to pull a kunai out to attack. His mind knows that it is high risk and that the numbers are more than likely against them. He scans the area, seeing people running from the streets and those working under Gato are more than likely heading this way. Kakashi grabs Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him back, though resistant complies at the two make their way back to an alleyway.

The Mist ninja continues to fight the man, leaving light cuts across his exposed limbs. The man grows angry and thinks rapidly, trying to think of the best means to handle the situation. The fight against a ninja is suicidal for the most part and he knew this. The best he can do is maim him before dying.

The ground shakes and distant screams come. The two men look down the left side of the street, hearing the screams come from that direction. Something flies through the air and collides into a nearby building. Blood splatters across the now partially destroyed wall and the object hits the ground. A young woman lies there, her body nearly turned to paste when she hit the building, her face printed with fear that appears to be frozen on her face upon death, though whether that was before or after the collision is left to question.

The world seems to slow as a monster comes from behind the buildings and mist. A behemoth of a monster, humanoid in shape, but its arms, face and torso showing more metal on its body than flesh. It drags its metallic hand across the ground, leaving those that are watching it how it can even move with that much weight. Its foot drops, leaving the ground dented and the ground around them shake once again. It draws closer to the two, soon showing the symbol of the Mist engraved to its forehead, despite no metal plating being there to begin with.

"Kaiju! About time you slow bastard! Go get him! Come on boy, go get him!" The masked Mist ninja calls, almost as if calling for a dog.

Kaiju doesn't seem to focus on the masked man, scanning the area with black goggles and only see the two. It raises its massive fist and swings downwards at the two.

The masked ninja quickly dives away, already anticipating the attack and the man did the same thing, narrowly avoiding a direct collision as he lands in the building. The ground cracks from the pressure and the building begins to crumble as the ground did, forcing the man to roll away to avoid getting crushed by the building's front.

"Kaiza!" a voice screams, causing the masked ninja to look and spots Tsunami who came as if from nowhere.

The ninja chuckles and looks at the partially collapsed building that Kaiju was beginning to tear into. His sights go back to the woman and he sheathes his weapons into its holders which hide within his oversized shirt. "These people sure don't know when to stay quiet." He says while raising his left arm pointed at her. He twists it ever so slightly and a small blade is fired from his sleeve, flying directly at Tsunami.

The blade flies at Tsunami blindingly. The blade hits the ground and a small figure lands on the ground, soon having Hinata standing there, breathing a sigh of relief. She stands straight and into a none too distinctive stance, aiming to protect Tsunami, even though she's blown her cover.

The ninja stands there, somewhat impressed and surprised by the preteen girl coming from nowhere and deflecting his attack. The man feels something smash into the back of his knee, causing him to hit the ground and a solid blow against the back of his neck.

Kakashi stands behind the Mist ninja, looking down at him and scans the area, his left eye showing his Sharingan and seeing several chakra signatures heading their way. "Hinata, we're in danger here! Take Tsunami home and wait for my arrival!" Kakashi orders and looks back, seeing Sasuke watching the behemoth smash into the house, trying to get to the man. "Sasuke, head to the-" Kakashi began, but his ears catch the sound of a large object whirling through the air.

Sasuke drops to ground and Kakashi did the same. A large, human sized blade narrowly flies over them, cutting through buildings and stalls like they were paper. The blade narrowly misses Kaiju and crashes into the shop next to it. Kakashi swallows and his mind buzzes at the sight of the blade, recognising it and hopes that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Kakashi's sights scan the area and he sees the person he was thinking of. Zabuza steps from the ruined shop, his Executioner's Blade in hand and looks between Kakashi/Sasuke and Kaiju tearing into the house. "That's a little surprising, a brat and a beggar could…wait a minute…that eye?"

Kakashi stands up, looking at Zabuza cautiously, "Zabuza Momochi, former Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. This may be a little bit of a challenge…" Kakashi says, looking at Zabuza and the behemoth that's tossing the roof off the building.

Zabuza looks at the man and a small smirk comes from under his bandages that covered a majority of his face. "Kakashi of the Sharingan, I almost didn't recognise you in that getup. If I didn't notice the single Sharingan, I might've mistaken you for a simple Shinobi Veteran."

Kakashi's sights something moving below him, looking down and the young man he just put own is crouching and a small blade is being launched straight at Kakashi's eye. Another blur comes and collides with the Mist ninja, the two tumbling out of the way and Sasuke crouches before him, kunai held out in front of him while his right hand rests on the ground, ready to attack or defend. "Sasuke, pull back now!" Kakashi orders, his voice serious as he keeps aware of the surroundings.

Sasuke stays where he is, focused on the older person straightening up and his arms reach for both katanas. "Zabuza, I thought this was a simple case of dealing with rebels, not high ranking Shinobi. Not that I'm complaining. The brat is the only thing I'll complain about."

"Watch yourself, Takumi. One wrong move and you'll end up dead." Zabuza informs the young man, keeping his large weapon ready for combat.

"Kakashi, I'll keep this guy off your back." Sasuke tells Kakashi, gaining an annoyed sigh as he sees Hinata hold her position.

"Fine, just don't do anything that will endanger your life. Hinata, protect Tsunami with your life!" Kakashi orders loudly, gaining a shaky nod from Hinata.

Takumi looks towards Hinata, nodding and turns back, "Right, I'll remove the brats from play." The Mist Shinobi says with a hint of bemusement in his voice.

Killing intent rises around the area, the mist thickens, slowly cutting down line of sight. Zabuza slowly vanishes into the mist, soon followed by Kaiju and his house, then followed by Hinata and Tsunami. The only vision Kakashi has is on Sasuke and Takumi, staring at each other intently.

The sound of the house collapsing nearly destroys all possibility of hearing Zabuza, though that was little to begin with since he's master of the silent killing technique. Kakashi scans the area, watching the mist. A whirling sound comes and Kakashi ducks, feeling his bandages get tugged and torn off by a powerful source as the Executioner's Blade swings pass him. The mist itself whirls from the swing, causing the mist to spread and thicken in surrounding area.

Kakashi quickly launches several kunai into the mist and hears the clanging of metal. The shape of Zabuza comes into view and Kakashi, seeing a difference in body and knew it is a Water Clone. Kakashi quickly drops the kunai and does a blinding set of hand signs.

Zabuza's Executioner's Blade spins and goes straight through Kakashi, seeing his body fly in two pieces. A moment later, a kunai stabs into his neck, causing water to splutter and he explodes into water. Before the water hits the ground, it shifts and rapidly launches itself at Kakashi, colliding and flying back into the mist. Zabuza appears, holding his weapon and looks carefully, chuckling as he launches to the left. Sparks fly and Zabuza saw the Kakashi he attacked turned to water, somewhat impressed that he quickly switched with a Water Clone that quickly.

Xxx

Sasuke launches forward, his kunai swinging close to a blur as it swipes at Takumi. He sees the Mist ninja twist his body so his back is facing the attack, causing the kunai to collide with his body, but only makes it a centimetre before it clangs against a solid object. Sasuke catches a flash as Takumi's right arm moves. Sasuke ducks and narrowly avoids a katana which tears a few hairs off his scalp. The katana scraps against the ground and begins to hiss, making Sasuke look and eyes widen as the blade has several paper bombs wrapped around it.

It detonates, causing Sasuke to fly back and smash into the ground, a few specks of rock lodged into him, but not deep enough to cause severe damage to his body. Dust surrounds the area and Sasuke hears the bits of rubble move from steps. Sasuke's instinct kicks in as he hears someone jump and his eyes catch a dark shape above, despite the dust stinging his eyes. Sasuke's back arches forward and his legs kick up while he twists the kunai. A mass lands on the soles of his feet and the hole of his kunai sparks to light as a katana pushes against it and narrowly avoiding plunging into Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke felt fear as he came close to death. If he hadn't trained himself excessively since he became an academy student and Genin, he's certain that he'd be dead by now. He clenches his teeth as the sharp blade of the kunai cuts into the edge of his hand as he continues to withstand the weight of the man and his blade.

The dust settles and Takumi standing over him, his arms shaking against Sasuke's feet. Takumi clenches tightly on his weapon, his sights only on Sasuke as he feels both their weapons warp by the force. He releases his left and reaches for his second katana. His fingers brushing the hilt and smirks under his mask.

Sasuke sees where he's reaching and curses, having no chance of throwing the Mist ninja off him with his present strength. Something swipes at Takumi, smashing into the side of his head and causing Takumi to stumble to the side and hit the ground. The mask is cracked and blood seeps from the side of the young man's head.

The person that came to Sasuke's aid comes is a muscular man, known as Kaiza standing there, holding a metallic pole that is now dented and a hint of blood staining it. "Are you alright?" he asks, looking at the bleeding man and the ground shaking as Kaiju digs around the ruins, looking for him. He flinches in pain as blood seems from his left arm as a large shard of glass sticks out of it.

Sasuke looks at the man, confused as he gets up and looks at him, "Yeah, who are you?" he questions and looks at him carefully.

"I am Kaiza, I'm the one that started this rebellion and fighting against Gato." Kaiza introduces himself, hearing metal collide and quickly lowers himself, seeing a massive blade swing through the mist. "We best move, this is going to be a chaotic battle that neither you nor I can participate with."

Sasuke sees sparks fly and just glares at the world around him, feeling humiliated by nearly getting killed by a rogue ninja. His sight goes on Takumi, the kunai in his hand still holding strong and Sasuke wonders towards him. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am an Avenger and I shall destroy my enemy." Sasuke whispers, clenching his kunai hard.

"Down!" Kaiza yells, hitting the floor and Sasuke goes the same. A giant, metallic fist sweeping across them and narrowly misses them all. Sasuke quickly jumps back to his feet and throws his kunai at the hulking shadow in the mist, hitting it and causes an echoing clang. A second fist flies by, making Sasuke jump and narrowly avoids the collision while performing several hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke says, taking a deep breath and flies straight at Kaiju.

The Fireball collides, exploding into flames and covering the area around it. The heat causes the mist to part ways for a brief moment, showing more of the area while smoke consumed Kaiju. The flames growing before they begin dying down, slowly making line of sight back to what it was.

Kaiza slowly raises himself, looking at the dying flames and smoke continuing to fume. Sasuke straightens, keeping wary while listening carefully, only hearing the crackling of the fire and the fighting going on in the mist.

Sasuke slowly backs away, getting the sense of rage and bloodlust. The flames rapidly move and something massive and red flies at Sasuke, taking him by surprise as he is hit and sent flying. Sasuke smashes into a couple of shopping stalls and then through the glass window of a shop, crashing into the back wall that nearly collapses from the collision.

Sasuke coughs hard, blood escaping along with a couple of fractured teeth. The left side of Sasuke's fast is fest from the collision and it swells painfully, blistering along with his left arm and parts of his body of clothing that was too thin to block off heat. He shakily stands, looking outside and sees nothing but mist. Each second that passes is agonising for Sasuke as he waits for something, prepared to dodge if all hell broke loose.

Glass breaks to his right, making Sasuke pull out a kunai with his right hand and goes to attack. His hand stops when he sees nothing but half a dozen scared civilians, unsure what's going on other than a war zone outside. Sasuke looks to his left, seeing a fire exit to the alley behind him. He motions them to quickly run for it as he takes a few steps forward, looking into the mist intently. The civilians see what he motions to and they accept his means of escape, not wanting to get caught in someone else's fight.

A giant, red hot metallic hand flies into the shop, crashing through stalls and easily flammable objects go alight. The hand grabs a shelf stand and crushes it like it was paper and continues to search for Sasuke. Said Shinobi dove back when the hand flew in, watching nervously and wonders how such a creature can live and how it's dealing with itself being that hot. He hears the civilians panic, a couple running for the door while one rushes into the street in desperation. The hand retracts and a scream of horror follows, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Go, now!" Sasuke orders, quickly running to the fire escape and opens it, allowing the others to rush through before he went through himself.

Xxx

Hinata stands at a nearby alleyway, her Byakugan active as best as it could, though the contacts blurred her vision. She sees Sasuke make for safety while Kaiza follows his example. The young man known as Takumi is still alive while Kakashi fights Zabuza in a mimicking fashion. She knew Zabuza is under a Genjutsu from the way his chakra is reacting.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami," Hinata hears, knowing Tsunami is panicking from the chaos and seeing her partner fighting a monster before the mist blocked all line of sight.

Movement comes at the back of the alleyway; she could tell it is a ninja from the coils. The figure slowly makes their way to Hinata and Tsunami and Hinata relaxes when she identifies them as a Leaf ninja. They stop right behind her and look into the mist, "What happened?" he asks, looking at Hinata for a brief second.

"T-The Mist ninja a-attacked a rebel base, in-inhuman ninja attack, Kakashi f-fighting Z-Zabuza Momochi, unconscious enemy ninja in middle of street, Sasuke and a f-few rebels h-have escaped danger." Hinata tells him, nervous as the behemoth kills a civilian. "T-There are also t-three M-Mist Shinobi keeping their d-distance."

The Leaf ninja looks in slight shock at the mention of Zabuza, swallowing a little and his hand reaches to Hinata, "Pull back, take the woman and get somewhere safe. I'll be here to assist Kakashi if things get out of hand."

Hinata nods, taking Tsunami's hand and helps her up. Hinata looks at Tsunami with worry, seeing that she's still panicking and repeating 'Oh Kami' over and over again. The two slowly make their way to the back, leaving the Shinobi there listen and sense what's going on.

Xxxxx

Naruto sits where he has been, he's hearing chaos in the distance and it's taking every fibre of his being not to go there. He knows that there are several capable comrades that can deal with the dangers. Naruto groans and holds onto his head, feeling the lack of sleep get to him and wishing he could have a decent night sleep. Naruto swallows and curses, imagining Hinata being in danger and goes to stand up.

"Zabuza is engaged with someone. The person appears to have Shinobi capabilities and we're to deal with the problem." An emotionless voice comes, wondering pass Naruto. Naruto freezes, the voice. Naruto's eyes shift and roll back violently, blood running from his nose.

 _Naruto's mind_

"Do you…have someone who is important to you?"

The words ring into Naruto's ears, echoing through his mind as he looks at the person in front of him. The person is distorted, going from an attractive teenager tomgirl wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono to a masked ninja wearing a green haori. The two seem to meld into one another.

"When…a person has someone important to protect…that's when they can truly become strong."

Needles and ice blocks Naruto's view, pain and blood raging through him. Chaos and the Nine Tails flies through his body and he stands there, looking at the tomgirl with an arm through their chest by Kakashi. Death comes and a large man is now lying by their side, a small smile on his face as death takes him as well.

 _Real world_

Naruto coughs hard, falling to his knees and vomits, gaining a disgusted grunt from someone nearby. Naruto shivers, feeling almost as bad as he did when he saw Tsunami. Naruto's stomach churns more and blood drips into his stomach contents.

Naruto looks up, seeing three people near him, their figures only a blur at the present time as his brain burns from the sudden vision. One of the large figures turns back to the shortest figures after taking a step away from Naruto, "So the beehive we hit, it doesn't hold the bee we're looking for?" he asks, gaining a shake from the head of the middle height one.

"Negative, though from the chaos, we got something out of it." They tell them, looking at the shortest one.

"We shall continue to follow Zabuza's plan, when he gives the signal." The shortest one tells them, gaining a nod from the two and Naruto's mind burns again.

Naruto's eyes clear and soon sees the finer detail of the three. Two of them dressed in the former Mist ninja uniform while the third wears a mask with a red, wavy design on it. "Haku?" Naruto whispers, gaining the immediate attention of the three.

"Did he just call you by your name?" the tallest Shinobi asks, having messy black hair under his headband.

"Do you know him?" the second one asks, having light blue hair and greyish blue markings around his eyes and a radio on his back.

"No, I do not." Haku says, taking a curious step forward and looks at the younger boy. "Who are you?" he asks, his voice as emotionless as Naruto remembers while he wears that mask.

Naruto swallows, just realising he just put himself under suspicion and tries to hide any form of happiness of seeing the person, though he doesn't truly know why. He does feel fear and uses that as his cover as he slowly gets to his knees and his mind racing for an excuse. "I'M A FORTUNE TELLER!" Naruto tells them, a little too loudly.

"…Okay…" the man with messy black hair notes with confusion. "What number am I thinking of?"

Naruto looks at him with confusion and then glares at him. He mentally kicks himself for using that excuse, but it's the best he can do that could help him in the long run. "I…I only get the power with certain people. For all I know, you could be thinking a number or a woman's breast."

The man with blue hair chuckles a little. The black haired man just stares at him. Haku stares at him as well, or at least Naruto thinks he is, the mask makes it hard to determine that. "Then tell me, what do you see?"

Naruto looks at him, the blood still running from his nose. Naruto swallows a little as his brain shoots with pain. "You have someone important to you…Zabuza. He is your life purpose and you see yourself as his tool." Naruto tells him, his voice croaky and looks at Haku, seeing him flinch a little. Naruto swallows a little and looks down. "You die for him, the short businessman betrays Zabuza and…and he fights him, killing him and dying in the process…he died a hero to the towns people…"

Haku turns to the other two who look confused, shrugging and unsure what to do. Haku turns to Naruto and remains motionless. "Can you see my past? What do you see?"

Naruto swallows deeply, blood running down his nose and left ear, "You…you lost your parents. Your…your father killed…your mother." Naruto tells him, grabbing his head and a tear runs down his cheek. The memories were burning into his mind and making him feel sicker.

Haku just stays there for a moment, turning to the other two who look at him with serious faces now. Haku turns back to Naruto, seeing his blue eyes and his hand flicks. Naruto raises his right hand on instinct, feeling pain as a needle goes through it. Naruto quickly sweeps his foot that collides with Haku's arm as he blocks the kick. Naruto's left palm forms an incomplete Rasengan and swings it to the side, hitting the blue haired Mist ninja that was going to attack Naruto. Naruto did that move on pure instinct and blood runs from the man's chest as the chakra cut deep into the surface and fell back from the force.

Panic spreads through Naruto as he rolls away, narrowly missing the second Shinobi's blow. Haku forms a few hand signs, the area becoming cold and sees Naruto hit his ice mirror. Naruto gets back on his feet, but his body gives out, having used a large amount of chakra while his body was weak. Naruto vomits again and looks up, looking up and soon feels a sudden pain in his neck. His body freezes and goes limp, hitting the ground and remains motionless. Naruto's eyes look around frantically as he sees Haku's sandals in front of him and he knees down, catching Naruto's eye. "Now then…Zabuza shall be interested in what you have to say about him…"

* * *

Sleepless D: Right, I hope this chapter went alright, I've been completely exhausted this week and brings interest. Please review. Peace out.


	10. Start of the Revolution

Sleepless D: Update and I hope you enjoy the update. Peace out.

* * *

The cold floor is a calming sensation. Pain strikes Naruto's neck and pain shoots up and down his limbs. Naruto coughs heavily and nearly vomits as he gets up, falling onto his side from the lack of functional limbs. Naruto scans around him, seeing cold, rust covered bars that show close to nothing beyond. Naruto coughs once again, his limbs raising and pushing against the floor and this time gains steady footing.

"Easy now, kid. Most people that get up too fast tend to face-plant, or at least from our predicament." a gruff voice comes, making Naruto turn his head to look for it. The sudden twist of his head makes Naruto hit the floor once again. A small chuckle comes from the same person that distracted him, "I told you so."

"What...who...where am I?" Naruto asks, his eyes managing to scan the roof and soon settles on the edges of prison bars within the roof.

"Well...depends on the view. To me, this is my home, to others, their place of death, and to you, your own view of things." the voice says, sounding somewhat bemused and happy, considering the aura of this place being close to a man planning your death and does everything else to destroy you soul until then.

Naruto slowly rolls onto his side, seeing outside the bars to see a narrow hallway that leads either side of his cell and continues onwards into darkness and sickening moans. Naruto's eyes slowly adjust and he soon sees the cell on the other side.

A young man, perhaps in his mid-twenties sits behind the bars, his eyes black, serious yet seem to show an unusual comfort. His hair is short and a mess which matches his rugged, short beard. His body is covered in bandages and what little his flesh was shown had scars, both old and new. His only clothing is a ragged, black pair of trousers and what look like partially destroyed sandals sitting neatly by the cell gate.

Naruto looks somewhat confused, figuring that he's trying to make the best of his home. Naruto coughs a little as tries to straighten up, looking at the cell. Musky smells come from the floor, a mixture of sweat, vomit and blood, along with a dash of dread. A sudden hand rushes forward, grabbing Naruto's arm tightly and making Naruto scream in shock, fear and pain as jagged nails cut into him. Naruto uses what strength he has to rip himself free of the grip and rolls across the floor and hits the bars that he soon realises on either side of his cell are more cells.

A beast of some kind crouches within the cell next to Naruto's. It is human shaped, but looks like some dog like beast. Its gleaming red eyes staring into Naruto, almost like he is nothing but food. It seems to chuckle, straightening and Naruto soon realises it's very large, almost eight feet tall, even though it's hunched. Its appearance is something that would remind him of those old books about werewolves. It chuckles, or something that seems like a chuckle, echoing across the cells and it licks its claw like fingers, tasting Naruto's blood and what little flesh he could get. "Tasty...Hyrn enjoy taste, human..." it says, its voice more beast like and demonic, even more than when he hears the voice of the Kyuubi.

"What the fuck are you!?" Naruto yells, holding onto his left arm and feels the deep cuts into his flesh. Luckily, it didn't tear into his muscle and he can feel the wound healing already.

Pressure is soon felt around Naruto's neck as a swift arm wraps around his neck and tightens. Naruto's feet kick as his fingers wrap around his assailants' forearm. Naruto's fingers quickly go for his hand, aiming to dislocate his fingers. His fingers brush against rough skin, finding no hand and soon realises his right hand is but a stump. a jagged scar for where his hand use to be. "Now, now blonde chink. You woke me up from a pleasant sleep. I'm already tired of your chinks and ball licker over there." the man says, his accent sounding somewhat croaky and motions towards the beast on the other side. "And ginger over there hasn't been helpful neither. So if you'd be so kindly shut the fuck up, or I'd beat your ass one handed...as the case may be." a small chuckle comes, his stump remaining tight around his neck.

The red haired man chuckles a little, "Come on now, he's just woke up next to Black-tooth over there. Even you would question your life choices with that." he chuckles, gaining a chuckle from the man.

"Fair enough, ginger." The man chuckles, muttering under his breath and pushes Naruto away. Naruto spins, looking fearful towards his other attacker. The man sits by the bars, chuckling in the shadows. His face is old, having brown stubbles that are greying from age with his short, brown hair. He wears a sleeveless leather jacket, a ragged shirt underneath and a worn pair of jeans and worn boots, almost like he's been through hell for months and came back for a holiday.

"They sure put you between a rock and a hard-place." the red haired man chuckles, looking at Naruto with some hint of sympathy for him.

"More like a wolf the size of a horse and a mental guy with a pair of scissors and his sights on your nuts..." Naruto says, coughing deeply as he rubs his neck.

The older man raises a middle finger from his left and only hand. "And a fuck you too, chink."

Naruto glares at the older man, not knowing what chink means, but he's guessing it's an insult from his attitude. "...Who are you, and what's your problem?"

The man begins to open his mouth to reply. "His name is Merle," the red haired man tells him, "and he's a bit of a racist, but he's better company than Hyrn, but you can call him Black-tooth. He's the dog man over there." the red haired man tells him, pointing at the beast on the other side of Naruto's cage. "And as for me, I am Daichi Uzumaki...though most call me Ash since I'm apparently all that remains of a burnt down house. What's your name, little one?" Ash asks, smiling warmly at Naruto, still disguised as a street urchin.

"...N-Naruto...Uzumaki." Naruto tells him, gaining a surprised look and a raised eyebrow.

"Uzumaki? Certainly don't look like one. You don't have the hair...unless father or Koichi fathered a child or bastard whilst I was away...I'm going for some Uzumaki survivor managing to escape the war and procreated with a blonde."

Naruto slowly gets up, trying to keep himself steady as he slowly finds the wall nearer than he originally believed and soon rests against it. Naruto stares at the older man, seeing a smile that reminds him of himself; a cheeky smile that hides the pain. "M-My mother was an Uzumaki..." Naruto tells him, glancing towards his red hair. His brain gives a sudden surge again. A woman stands before him, standing in pure while and a sweet smile that shows love that reminds him of Mother Sayla's. Her red hair flowing from her head like a stream of water that brings out a smile on his face as his eyes blur from the tears flowing from them. Blood runs from Naruto's ear and nose, tears mixing with the blood running from his nose.

"You alright, kid?" Ash asks, having witnessed Naruto have a seizure of sorts, banging his head against the wooden wall behind and blood running from his orifices.

Naruto coughs, nodding in response, "Yes..." Naruto tells him, slowly getting up. Naruto empties his stomach contents from the sudden motion and nearly falls into it. "...Maybe not..." he says, slowly and carefully crawling away from the vomit and rests against the bars, nearer to Ash who watches him with worried eyes. "I just...I get visions...your hair...reminded me of...someone...mother?" Naruto says, his voice getting quieter as he enjoys the coldness of the bars against his pounding head.

"Visions?" Ash asks, somewhat confused, "Visions of what?"

"If I had to guess..." Merle says, looking at the boy, "Maybe it's the chink's impending doom in this shit hole. Or maybe the chink's high...you got dope on you, chink?"

Black-tooth gives a throaty laugh, surprisingly higher pitched than most would've thought. "If he dies, I'll eat his body."

Ash shakes his head, "That's not a pleasant way to dispose of bodies, Black-tooth. And now I know what you look like, a hyena! It's been bothering me for the past week." Ash says, smiling a little as if a weight has been lifted from his mind, "You sure you're alright, kid?"

Naruto nods, spitting out of the cell in a futile attempt to remove what taste of vomit remained in his mouth. "Yeah...it's not the first time it's happened..." Naruto tells him, rubbing his head painfully, "And I get these visions...just about a past life..." Naruto says, being half honest and keeping the details to himself.

"Ah, past life. I always wondered what my past life was." Ash says, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Things go quiet and time passes, from minutes to hours and down here, hours seems like days. Naruto feels somewhat better, his head still pounding, but it's easier to deal with. Heavy footsteps come followed by a few lighter ones.

"Are you the prophet that Haku mentioned?" a deep voice comes.

Naruto's mind surges, his eyes rolling back and a figure standing before him, holding a blade that could crush a man by just leaning on it. His chakra is dark, evil, even demon like as he charges through an army of blades. His presence screams evil, yet his heart isn't truly evil as he cries before a fallen Shinobi.

Naruto twitches, his head sliding up and seeing the man from his visions and feels groggy. 'If this is going to happen every single time...I'm going to punch Hinata for breaking space and time...' Naruto says, half joking and smiles innocently at Zabuza, as best as he can which proved poor. Blood stains his lips and clothes from the amount running down his face. "Hey Zabuza...killed Gato yet?" Naruto asks, chuckling a little as his brain doesn't fully process from the sudden bolt of memories.

Zabuza looks at him, annoyance and confusion mixing together. He is bandaged up from his fight with Kakashi, having failed to defeat Kakashi, but surviving the experience and did do some injuries to the legendary Jonin. "So this is the brat that knew your past?" Zabuza asks, looking behind him and stares at Haku who comes into Naruto's view, followed by three other Shinobi dressed in a similar clothing as Zabuza and all wear the Hidden Mist headband. Naruto smiles a little, his brain activity still not recovering.

Haku nods, looking at Naruto and is slightly surprised by Naruto's condition. He saw Naruto suffering when they brought him in, now he's wondering if Naruto's ill or more injured than he's letting on. "Yes, Zabuza. This is indeed the one we brought in. He told me things that have happened and if he in in fact a fortune teller or...prophet...as Kenta said. His information may be of importance."

Zabuza looks back at Naruto, seeing him smiling still which annoys him still. Zabuza launches his large foot towards Naruto's face, hitting it and making him yell in shock and pain. "Right, brat. You are going to tell me everything you know about me, if they ring true, I won't kill you for wasting my time.

"The boy's a prophet?" Ash asks, chuckling a little as he tries to lighten the situation. Annoyance is clear in his eyes, having witnessed Naruto get kicked. "I'm sure it's just puberty and nightmares. You know how it is...bleeding from strange places." he says, giving an awkward smile and a couple of chuckles from Zabuza's goons.

"If this blonde chink's the prophet, then about a billion people are going to be pissed." Merle chuckles, watching the scene play out.

Zabuza opens the gate, ignoring the other prisoners and the beast in the next cell. "Are you going to tell me what I want, or do I have to kick you again?"

Naruto groans a little, his face showing pain as he tries to get back into a sitting position. The physical pain brought him back to the real world and it sucked worse than before. He holds his vomit back and he twists his body and his back meets the wooden wall and his eyes meet Zabuza. Fear comes to Naruto, not knowing what's going to happen. "I am Naruto Uzumaki...I've got some things to tell you...believe it." Naruto says with a smile that would've been infectious if the cell wasn't such a horrid and dark place.

Xxxxx

Several miles away, within one of the Leaf hideouts. Hinata sits in the corner, feeling depressed and worried for Naruto's safety. He is missing from his position and those eye witnesses say members of Gato's cronies attacked a blonde boy and took him with them. A tear runs down her cheek, taking a shaky breath as she tries to calm herself down. Kakashi has received several small injuries from Zabuza's blade, but they weren't serious. He is currently sitting on the edge of a mattress as a Medical Ninja is cleaning the wounds.

A sudden ruckus comes from the next room. The Leaf forces have captured a small collection of Gato's thugs, all being hired swordsmen thus far since Lightning Shinobi have been travelling with teams and would risk too much for any reward it may give.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Kakashi says, looking her way and giving a soft eye smile to try and give her some form of reassurance. "The prisoners we've obtained shall give us information. One of them will break, sooner or later."

Hinata nods, not really listening to her Sensei. Sasuke curses under his breath, annoyed that he's had to retreat from the battle and calling Naruto an idiot for being captured.

Talking suddenly comes from the adjacent room, the group know that half a dozen of their comrades, one of whom is Samui.

Xxx

The Leaf Ninja are standing before a small group of prisoners, tied up and forced to lean across the wall. They watch the Leaf Ninja, some scared, some annoyed and the rest relaxed, oblivious to the situation. "Come on bitch, we're Gato's men. Do you really want to piss him off by keeping his men hostage? We've got the Lightning and Mist Ninja forces backing us."

The Leaf Ninja ignore him and keep whispering to each other. They look at the goons, then looking at one of the Shinobi who nods confidently. "Alright." One of them says and backs away.

The confident Shinobi nods, smiling and pulls out a kunai as he walks and stands before the prisoners. Two of the Leaf Shinobi walk and grabs the loud mouth goon and force him into a chair against the wall. "Ah, so my threats have gotten through your heads now?" the good asks, smirking .

The confident Shinobi smiles and holds the kunai in view of the goon. The other two Shinobi quickly back up and stand with the others, watching. The confident Shinobi becomes serious, "You're to tell me everything about Gato, his plans and any key details that will prove useful for us and the downfall to Gato. And you're going to tell us where you keep your prisoners." the man tells them, spinning the kunai in his hand and glares at the man.

The confident goon smiles back at the Shinobi. "Fuck you, you ain't going to do nothing."

The Shinobi smiles, pulling the kunai back and goes to throw it. "Last warning." he says, gaining a spit from the man.

The arm moves fast to throw. The door smashes open, causing everyone to spin round, weapons drawn. A thud comes from the kunai while everyone watches the intruder. They relax when they see it's just another Leaf Ninja, taking a few breaths as he looks at them. He takes a few steps forward and whispers to the group. "Gato's goons heard of Kakashi's attack with Zabuza...there's a lot of Gato's enforces entering the village." he whispers, soon looking at the prisoners and his eyes widen.

The others soon follow his sight and their eyes widen. The cocky goon remains sitting in place, his head pinned to the wall with blood running down his face and the wall. The kunai had pierced the goon's head, straight through the eye socket, the very end of the kunai the only thing seen from the socket. The other prisoners are as well focused on their dead companion.

Their eyes soon set on the guy that threw the kunai who just stands there, as shocked as they were. He turns to them, his eyes wide as they knew he was going to throw kunai near his head to frighten him. The sudden barge must've distracted him and accidentally kill the prisoner.

Samui rolls her eyes and takes a step forward and stares at the prisoners. "Right, now that you know we're serious. You best give what information you know and asked for, or..." she says and waves a hand towards their dead companion. "So are you going to be cool, or are you going to try our patience?" she asks, gaining scared nods from the prisoners.

Xxxxx

Kakashi stands at the table with several others, mostly that of the Leaf squad leaders and other Nation allies representing them, Fumio, the Lightning expert resting on a chair and Kaiza; the rebel leader. They managed to gain word from him since he found out that the Leaf Ninja are assisting Tsunami. Kakashi can see that the man is out for vengeance for the loss of his son in law and all those that have suffered from the chaos of Gato's organisation. His numbers of the rebel group are unknown, but they seem to be double the forces the Leaf and allies have brought. They have the numbers, but many lack the experience in actual combat.

Kaiza looks at the Ninja, looking very serious as he tries to measure them up. "Are you sure you can beat Gato with these numbers?" Kaiza asks, looking nervous as he looks at the table, seeing the basic maps of the entire village they're within. The details are vague, but they have certain buildings that Tsunami had marked as safe houses they could use. The buildings are abandoned and not used by anyone since the residents of the buildings have long since fled, gone missing or died since Gato's rule came across the Wave Nation.

"It'll be hard, but not impossible." Kakashi admits, looking at the maps as Kaiza marks his bases so they can unite resources and manpower. "We're to expect loses, but Gato doesn't know our numbers. We still have the element of surprise and a majority of Gato's forces are just mercenaries and bandits. We have the physical advantage against them...the biggest threat is the Lightning force and those of the Mist...and that...goliath they have. We have to hold this town for the sake of the citizens. If Gato hears of our numbers being higher than a team or two, he'll aim to wipe out the entire town, just to be sure of us being taken care of, at least that's what his men say.

"Enemy numbers are higher than ours, perhaps four to one. We need to root out all enemy units, both those on leave and Gato sends to purge those that interfered with Zabuza's plan and Kaiza's rebellion. We'll also need to make the means of invading this village too hard to risk an attack. Kaiza, do you have any ideas? You're the only one that's been fighting on the streets long enough to know every nook and cranny."

Kaiza nods, looking at the map and points at a main road that leads out of town in the northern road. "This is the main route to Gato's town, most patrols come from this direction. The only other patrols come from here." he says, pointing at the a small road leading from the south-east. "But they've only come that way three times, from the small port village, five miles down. But there's always a small ship patrol that circles the island. The boatmen that took you here have memorised the sequence they come by, there's always the risk of them coming in by the docks."

"What about the forests? Any risk of them coming through there?" one of the Shinobi asks, looking around and seeing a lot of forest lands.

Kaiza nods, but has a small smirk, "Yes, but only by ninja. We've set up several lethal traps around the forests. It's hard to set traps for ninja since they're trained professionals. All we could do is hinder and limit their movement."

Kakashi nods, looking at the information and looks at certain streets. "We'll assign several teams to cover both roads. We'll need to add a majority of defence and long ranged capable teams for the main road to help prevent any patrols from reinforcing the enemy patrols. We'll need two teams to guard the docks, they will consist mostly of ninja with a superior water affinity and powerful Water Jutsu. We'll have three teams to secure the other road that leaves the village. We'll also keep teams along the boarder of the village that leads into the woods, keeping spaced apart to keep any enemy sneaking in and taking us from behind. Kaiza, you're to have several of your most capable cause enough of a distraction for Gato's men, draw their attention while our teams wipe them out with ambushes to these assigned areas. The rest shall assume to purge Gato's forces from the village, mostly focusing on the ambush points. Once complete, they're to await orders and go where they're needed."

The others nod, agreeing with the plan. Kakashi dismisses them as they go inform the tactics to the specific teams. Kaiza stays there, looking at Kakashi with serious eyes.

"We've still have Gato to deal with...he's got an entire army and enough money to buy another army. And didn't you mention that one of your people is missing and possibly captured?"

Kakashi nods, "I know, and we're going to retrieve him. Naruto...he's important to the Leaf and the ANBU teams will retrieve him. Naruto is hopefully still under his guise and isn't in immediate danger."

"And if not?" Kaiza asks, knowing Naruto is a child and only a few years older than Inari was.

Kakashi nods, somewhat unnerved, "Then they're in for a shock." Kakashi simply says, knowing Naruto has been getting more agressive from his insomnia. His outburst with the Stone Shinobi incident and he once tore off the head of a rampaging boar with his bare hands. But Kakashi would know if the Nine Tails manifests itself and is prepared for said incident.

Xxxxx

Hours pass and the village has gone eerily quiet. Five men stand at a stall that holds nothing but a few knick-knacks and no store owner present. One chuckles, grabbing something that looks like a toad with clothing and he throws it violently at a nearby house. The knock-knack collides with the window and shatters from the force, leaving little glass to remain in the window.

"This is boring. It's more fun when there's people panicking." he says, turning back and kicks the stall, causing it to fall and it the ground. "No fun at all."

"Could be worse...at least we're not checking house to house for this supposed 'Enemy Ninja'. That sounds like too much work." His companion says, stabbing the stall with his naginata.

"True eno-" the man began. A sudden loud crack comes and blood splatters across the wall behind the man. A small hole sits within the skull. Brain matter and blood stains the wall and floor before the man collapses, motionless and eyes unfocused.

Eyes quickly whip to a nearby alley way. A man stands within the darkness, his clothes ragged and stains of mud and blood, old bandages wrapped around the side of his head and arm. Smoke rises from his old rifle before he quickly dives into the shadows.

"GET THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" One of the men screams and rushes, soon followed by the remaining three.

The four goons rush into the shadows, following the man. One throws a small tanto at the man, narrowly missing and colliding with a metal dustbin near him. A sudden heavy spinning sound comes and something flies through the shadows. Two of the goons sees the thing coming, one immediately dives while the other grabs an unaware, nearby companion and drops as well. The fourth doesn't see it coming and the object flies by and a heavy thunk comes. Screaming comes from the warrior that was pulled down, holding onto his left hand as blood gushes from half a hand that remains, having gotten in the way of the blade when he was pulled down.

"Calm the fuck down!" the man who pulled him down yells, grabbing the wrist to try and slow the bleeding. The bleeding man shakes and his eyes roll back, going into shock.

The fourth man stands there, looking in shock as a thin line appears around his neck. Blood seeps from it and his head slides off. A heavy thump comes and blood sprays across the area.

"Fuck!" the man continues yelling.

"WHERE'S THAT FUCKER!?" The first man screams, looking for where the shooter went.

"I don't kn-GHAA!" The second man screams, a sudden thump comes.

The first man turns, looking and seeing his last companions severed in half by an unknown attacker wielding a katana which is spotless. Blood and intestines flow from his companions from the single swing from the ninja.

"YOU FU-" he began to scream.

A flash comes and a new ninja came from nowhere and a katana hangs near his neck. Blood slowly seeps from the man's neck and soon sprays across the floor and the katana is pulled away before the blood could stain their katana.

"More are coming!" a voice yells from the roof, gaining nods as the shadows seem to consume the bodies.

Xxx

Screams, roars or rage and pain soon echo across the town. The Allied Shinobi have all but slaughtered Gato's mercenaries. The most problematic part of the purge has been with the Lightning Units and the few Mist Ninja within the village. Small pockets of Gato's forces remain scattered and the chaos is having a ripple effect. One destruction from a building or a cart, followed by a death. This is followed by another and another and another and another.

A few of Gato's people narrowly escaped the village, taking to the woods where chaos and screams follow. The fighting ground down to a halt, leaving only dead and dying within the village. The Allied Force has suffered few loses and the results proved more effective than they anticipated. None of Gato's men anticipated such an attack and were close to obliteration, save the few that realised the threat and hid as best as they could.

Seconds turn to minute and minutes turn to hours and the first attack had proved a decisive victory for the Allied Force. Kakashi heard of the success and immediately issued orders of securing the town from every sight and apply barricades for all possible exits, ensuring that retaliation will prove difficult. Squads searched the buildings for any stragglers of Gato's force. The rest are preparing barricades and supplies, ranging from food, weapons and medical gear, though they lack two out of three of the supplies.

Xxx

Within the docks, the mist thickens and the boards creek from minor movement, giving away nearly all positions of anyone bold enough to be in a corrupt place. Death lingers here from Gato's people drowning several people as a source of punishment and entertainment. The waters are a different shade than normal, stained with blood of what remained of Gato's men.

A body drifts along the current. His eyes wide, or rather eye as half of the man is burnt beyond recognision. All that remains is a small trace of purple hair, dark skin that nearly matches the burnt crisp of his flesh and the remains of the Lightning uniform. The body twitches, suddenly sinking and a small motion comes, almost like something large is moving below the surface of the water which darkens into red.

Minutes pass and a severed hand floats to the surface and floats away, vanishing into the mist. The water is still, almost lifeless and the only signs of movement in the waters comes from a barrel, bobbing up and down from the surface.

"Another barrel!" A voice comes from the mist. Creaking boards come and a hand reaches down, trying to grab the edge of the barrel to keep it in place. Fingers brush the edge, causing it to sink a little before it bobs back up, out of his reach. "Damn it..." the person says, standing up awkwardly, showing a dark, rough foot and a peg leg near the edge. "Oi! You Shinobi types walk on water, right?" he calls, pointing at the barrel as it begins to go further into the mist.

A sigh of tiredness comes as a Leaf Shinobi steps forward. His left hand reaches towards his face, his index finger pushing up his sunglasses. "Are you sure it's necessary to have every barrel?"

"There's always the risk of containing one of Gato's thugs...or something good, like beer or something."

Ebisu sighs, "Very well. This seems degrading for the man that teaches the honourable grandson." he says and jumps down, hit feet touching the surface and begins to walk towards the barrel. He stops before the barrel, his hands grasping as the soaked wood that seals the barrel, proving that it hasn't been tapped yet. "There doesn't seem to be anyone in it...it is still sealed."

Ebisu lifts the barrel and gives a final once over, seeing no puncture or markings. He secures it around his arms and begins to make his way back.

The water darkens, exploding. A solid mass, larger than a mass even greater than a shack flies at Ebisu. The water shakes violently, causing Ebisu to lose his footing as the shadow of the mass shadows him. A mouth larger than he is surrounds him and slams shut. A scream of shock comes, followed by a sickening splattering of blood and crushing of bones, flesh and wood. Its sharp teeth cutting through the wood and metal binding like paper while Ebisu's head, neck and a third of his left side of his torso and arm falls. The creature crashes back into the water, causing it to explode again. Ebisu's remains vanish along with the remains of the barrel from the force and the large wave that follows hits the docks.

Screams of horror and shock follow. The wooden walkway shakes violently and a large section of the dock collapses. The man with the peg leg narrowly avoids falling into the waters and holds onto the boarded up windows of the nearby building. His voice high enough to shake glass as his only foot kicks and tries to find purchase on anything.

The few witnesses scream in fear as they flee the scene. The peg leg man screams continuously, his fingers holding on like the jaws of life. "HELP! SOMEBODY GOD DAMN HELP ME!"

Xxx

The sky cracks and white seeps from the cracks, almost like a haemorrhage. The earth itself begins to crack now, though they're paper thin compared to the sky. Traces of white come from the cracks as well, seeping and mixing with the world's air. The white odour seems to turn to a black smoke, vanishing into the wind. Nature seems to die, silent as a grave as they sense the dangers that no human can sense.

A figure stands within the woods, watching the world seemingly die from the cracks, yet, he can see new life come from it that no one and nothing can sense nor see. His ragged blue cloak waves from a wind that doesn't come from this world. His hood hides his face, the only thing in view are his glowing, yellow eye goggles that show no eyes behind it. An echoed breath comes from him as he listens, hearing the carnage of this world and beyond the cracks. Another echoed breath comes as the man steps forward, reaching out and a ragged brown glove reaches and touches the fracture. A sigh follows before he erupts into a blue light and vanishes from this world, this plane of existence into unknown existence.

* * *

Sleepless D: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to University, so my updates may vary in when. I'll update when I can. Peace out.


End file.
